orphan's love
by Ginji-ban
Summary: Sasuke met Naruto when they were only eight during Hanabi and became friends. How would their friendship progress? ^8^*New Chappie#
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me

Title: An orphan's love

Chapter one: "Let's be friends"

It was the Hanabi festival, a time when all the family and friends gather out in the park to have picnic and enjoy the beautiful view of the Sakura in full bloom. We focus our view on a particular family – the Uchiha clan. All of them for once were out of their usual dark colour clothing and were wearing bright colour kimonos and so on. Everyone of the Uchiha clan were present from the oldest to the youngest were present. 

A young little boy of the age 8 stood up from his mother's lap and wander away from their picnic site. 

"Sasuke-chan, don't get yourself lost!" shouted his mother after him. The little boy turned around and nodded his head soon he continue his way to explore the crowded park with families after families sitting down under the pink shelter of the Sakura. He was getting a little irritated from all the noises the families were making. All those laughing, shouting and singing. He hates them all especially back at their picnic when his elder brother Itachi who maybe talented in everything except in the singing department, was singing some sappy tunes.

It was at the edge of the park when he spotted the magnificent Sakura tree; this was going to be the very tree, which he was soon to remember in years to come. He took step closer to the tree to examine the weather-beaten barks of the tree. It was old but he didn't mind. 

"Hello" came a voice from above, shocking Sasuke who look up to see a boy of the same age sitting on the branch just above him. 

"Did you come here with your family?" asked the boy again. Sasuke nodded his head. 

"Do you want to come up here? The view here is great." 

"But I am too short, I can't reach the branch." Speaking to the stranger for the first time, as he tiptoe to reach the branch. The boy laughs at him before stretching a hand to grab Sasuke up. "There you go." When Sasuke was finally sitting on the same branch with him. Like the stranger had said earlier, the view was great. He was able to see pale lighting of the lamppost and pink umbrella like Sakura all over the place also he saw his family.   

"You like the view?" asked the boy

Sasuke turned to face him, now that he was on the same level, he was able to see him much clearer view. The boy had spiky blonde hair, which had a goggle over it and clear baby-blue eyes, which seemed to sparkle every now and then. 

"Hai." He reply softly 

"Ne, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" questioned the boy

Sasuke sighed before replying, "Itachi-aniki driving me insane with his horrible singing of his so I decided to come out here." 

"Oh, you are so lucky." Sasuke watch the sparkle in those blue eyes die away with gloom slowly over taking them. 

"Why?" 

"Cause' I don't have anyone not even a single friends except for Iruka sensei." The boy smiled a sad smile before looking at Sasuke again, who looked away shyly before asking 

"Then can I be your friend?" 

The boy's eyes widen happily, the sparkle back in his eyes again finally a big grin 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I don't know what to call you my friend?" 

"Uzumaki Naruto! Just call me Naruto!"  Naruto smiled happily at Sasuke

"I am Uchiha Sasuke! Nice to meet you!" 

Both of them shook hand before continuing enjoying the view. Sasuke was bothered by something – what are new friends supposed to do? I know I will give him something! He reached into his sleeves and took out a small frog toy and handed it to Naruto. 

"For you Naruto! As a mark of new friendship!" 

Naruto took it and smiled happily, never did anyone give him anything in his whole entire life. Naruto with the frog in hand took off his goggle and gave it to Sasuke who took it with a blank look. 

"What is this, Naruto?" 

"A special goggle! You can see things better in the dark with this!"

"Really?"

"Try it on!" 

Sasuke put on the goggle to see that he was able to see things better and clearer. He was able to see Itachi with microphone in hand, doing a stupid dance. His family member all cheering him on. 

"This is so cool! I can see Itachi doing a stupid dance!" 

Over the next one-hour, both Naruto and Sasuke chatted about all kind of things like what they dislike and like. They were about to go more into each other's lives when Sasuke heard his mother calling for him. 

"Oh dear, I got to go! We chat more tomorrow okay!" 

"Okay, promise you will be there!" 

"I will! My best friend!" 

"Ah? Best friend?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is and will forever be my best friend in the entire universe!" screamed the little boy before jumping off the tree. Sasuke turned around and waved a big good-bye before running to the welcoming arms of his mother. 

Meanwhile on the tree, Naruto the best friend of Uchiha Sasuke grinned happily at the thought of meeting his new friend tomorrow over a meal of his favourite Ramen. 

TBC

A/n: This is me first Naruto fic and not really familiar with all the characters' name and everything. So sorry if I spelled any names wrongly!! This is a fic about Sasuke meeting Naruto when they were only eight old and how their relationship progress. They would be at least two years older in every even no. Chapter…I guess so…please do review!! 


	2. Sleepover

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me!!

  
Chapter 2: Sleepover! 

Naruto woke up to the best of day of his life! The weather was fine, not too hot or too cold, just fine. It was the day he was going to meet his best friend at the Ramen bar. He jump out from his bed and make his way to the kitchen. Iruka was already in there making breakfast.

" Morning Iruka-aniki!" greeted Naruto in a singsong voice and hop into his seat

"Morning Naruto, you seemed awfully happy today!" smile Iruka as he placed some scrambled eggs onto Naruto's plate. 

"Yup! I am super happy today! So you want to know why?"

"Sure." Smiled Iruka as he sat opposite Naruto who was stuffing the scramble egg into his mouth.

"I going to meet my best friend at the Ramen bar after that we going to play all day long." Iruka raised an eyebrow at him in surprise before putting a forkful of eggs into his mouth

"You got a best friend? Who is your best friend?"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka started choking on his eggs. Never he imagine that a member of the Uchiha clan to befriend the seal of the Nine Tails!  

"Iruka-sensei, you okay?" as he look at his choking aniki with concern. He watches Iruka drinking a gulp of water before speaking again.

"Wow, I meant cool! So when did you get to know him?"

"Yesterday at the Hanabi festival in the park on a Sakura tree at 9:15:34pm."  Spoke Naruto as he got up to wash his plate. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something."

"What izzit?" 

"I won't be home for the next two days. I am going to be away on a mission starting from today." 

Naruto immediately turned around and frown at Iruka, trying to give the best puppy dog look he could came up with. Iruka groaned at the look. 

"Come on Naruto, stop giving that look. It is a mission and I have to go. Beside you are big enough to stay home alone for the next two days. You can always head to the third Hokage's house."

"Mission! Mission! It's always mission! You give a damn about me! Beside I don't want to stay the third Hokage's house not especially when he going to be busy with all his meetings!" whined Naruto as he sat down on the chair and gave an angry pout. 

"Naruto please…We need this money if you want to continue to be at the Ramen bar. We still owe Jiya-sama some money…" Naruto stared at Iruka and gave a small nod. 

"Okay, you can go…Promise me you will be back with some ramen!!" 

Iruka smiled at his 'little brother' before leaning over and ruffling his hair. "Go and wash up. You stink!" Naruto poked out his tongue at him before rushing to the bathroom. 

Iruka lean back against his chair, remembering how he had found the boy crying in the middle of the market place two years ago. How the salty-face light up when Iruka offered to take him for a Ramen treat and later to be his aniki. He remembered how the villagers called him insane for adopting Naruto. 

8-8-8-8-8

-Home of the Uchiha's clan- 

"Mama, I'm going out to meet my best friend later." Spoke up the little raven-haired boy at breakfast. Nearly the whole eight family members including Itachi stopped eating and stared at him who just continues eating. 

"What? You got a best friend? This must be a joke! No, it's a miracle. " Spoke up Itachi, for it known that Sasuke never had friend in his whole eight years. Sasuke stared at him 

"You got a problem with that?" 

"No. It just it is hard to believe that too-cool-and-good-for-anyone Sasuke got a best friend." 

"Just shut up aniki."

"It is my mouth and I can talk whatever I want, you dumb Sasuke-CHAN. Beside~" He was about to continue when he was hit on the forehead with a chopstick. Sasuke just giggle at his brother's expression. 

"Mum, what was that for?" grumbled Itachi as he rubbed his forehead and gave a death glare to his mother and little brother. Both with the rest continue with their breakfast. 

"For disturbing your brother and spoiling the peace of this breakfast." Spoke his mother as she sipped her tea. 

"I am done!" announced Sasuke as he got up from his seat and making his way to his room. 

"Itachi." 

"Yes, Mum." 

"Your mission for today is to follow your bother and find out who his best friend is and report back here." 

"What? I object! No way am I going to waste my time by following two dumb small kids. Beside I have a 'C' class mission today. "

"Then when it is over, go and check them out. Or else I going to cut your allowance." 

"Okay." 

_*_*_*_*_*_

~At Noon ~

Sasuke was the first to arrive and waited outside the shop so that Naruto could spot him easily. He had the goggle, which was given last night, hanging around his neck. Minutes ticked by and he was getting a little impatient, from across the street a group of girls were staring at him and giggling away. 

"Where is that baka?" grumbled Sasuke, getting a little irritated from all those giggling. Suddenly someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned around to face a grinning face.

"Yo! Sorry I am late, Iruka aniki had to go on a 'C' class mission so he had to grill me before he left." Both of them head into the shop and found a booth to sit in. 

"My aniki had to go on a mission too!" 

"Cool! What team is he in?"

"Team 7, you?"

"Same here!" 

"That means both of them know each other! Isn't that great?" both of them were slapping fives before the waiter came to their table.

"What for you today, Naruto and his friend?" smiled the old man

 "Two kiddies ramen meal." Both of them spoke up.

"Right on, little buddies!" smiled the waiter before walking away, trying to remember who is the raven-haired boy. 

"You come here often, Naruto?" questioned Sasuke, wondering how come the old man knew Naruto.

"Very often with Iruka aniki!"

"I wish I have a aniki like yours. He seemed very close to you."

"Actually he is not my real brother. My parents were gone before I even knew them and Iruka adopt me to be his brother two years ago." 

Sasuke notice the sadness in his eyes when Naruto mention his parents. He carefully makes a mental note not to mention his parents anytime with him. However he smile at the pride in Naruto's eyes whenever he mentioned Iruka. 

"Here you guys go! Kiddies Ramen!" Two mini bowls of ramen were set in front of the two. Naruto immediately dug into his meal, surprising his friend at the rate he was eating.

"Naruto, slow down! You going to choke at this rate!" worried Sasuke. Naruto paused and look at him.

"Nyah! Eat up yours before it gets cold and that not going to taste very nice." Naruto gave him a smile, which Sasuke returned, and both continue with their meal. 

&*&*&*&*

Half the day has gone by and sun were starting to set. However the two friends were not quite ready to go home yet. They gone fishing, playing pranks on the third Hokage by hiding his official Hokage hat in his washing tub. Sasuke felt bad about it but at the same time, he never had so much fun in his life before. Now they were sitting together in the park eating ice cream. 

"Hey Sasuke, could l lick some of yours?" ask Naruto eyeing the Peppermint ice cream that Sasuke was licking. 

"Okay, if you let me have some of your Chocolate." Naruto nodded and both stretch their ice cream for the other to lick. 

"Hmm! It taste so good!" both let out a sigh before giggling. 

"Naruto, do you want to sleepover at my place?" 

"Sleepover? What is that?" 

"It means you spent the night over at my place." 

"Really? I can? This is so cool! Sure why not? Iruka-aniki is not going to be home for the next two days."

"In this case, why not spent the next two days and tonight at my place? I am sure there would be any objection!"

"Right on! After this ice cream, we go over my place to get my clothes!"

"Sure!" 

Both gave a big grin and continue eating his ice cream, impatient to spend their time at Sasuke's place.

^*^*^*^

"Taa-daa, this is where the Uchiha clan stay!" announced Sasuke as he did a little presentation of his home outside the gate. Naruto was shocked at the huge size of the house, it was done traditionally not like the strange kind of pigeonholes that most of the villagers were staying in. 

"Sugoi! It is gigantic!"

"Come on in!" Sasuke beckoned Naruto to enter the garden before letting out a happy 'I'm home'. Next thing Naruto knew, the garden was filled up with members of the Uchiha's clan (about twenty), which was a lot to him. A woman, an older and female version of Sasuke steps forward and stood in front of him. 

"Mum and everyone, meet my best friend Uzumaki Naruto!" 

Naruto gave a formal bow, missing everyone's shock look – Our little Sasuke has befriended the Nine Tail! But when he was up and facing them, none of them were showing it. 

"Welcome Naruto to our home. Come on in." The lady warmly welcomes him inside the house. Naruto was shocked by her gestures; normally the other villagers would immediately chase him out of their premises. None of them welcoming him into their home. This was the first time he entering someone else's home. 

The rest of the household had gone on with their daily duties and were told to meet the lady of the house at a certain time for a 'meeting'. Left in the living room, were Naruto, Sasuke and his Mother.

"Naruto, did you enjoy yourself today?" 

"Yes, Madam. I had a great time with Sasuke! First we went to ate Ramen then later on we went fishing at the pier."

"Yeah, and I caught a blowfish! It was cute when it bloated up." Boasted Sasuke 

"It was like this!" Naruto puff up his cheeks and did some waving motions with both hands." Sasuke laugh at his action and did follow in suit. 

Uchiha Kaoru leaned back against the chair and smiled softly at the cheekiness of the two boys. It's been such a long time ever since she last saw her little boy laughing away. And it happened because of one boy. She watch both of them stop laughing and looking at her.

"Mum, could Naruto stay over for the next two days? His aniki is away on a mission." 

Pouted Sasuke.

"Oh, sure why not. I am sure you are in need of a company since that aniki of yours is away."

"MUM!" growled Sasuke while Naruto laugh softly. 

"Sasuke, why don't you take Naruto to play in your room until I call you for dinner?"

"Sure! Come on Naruto, I wanna show you my new Kunai set that Third uncle got me last week." 

"Cool." With Sasuke taking his hand, Naruto followed gleefully after him. 

"Meeting minna-san." Announced Kaoru. Immediately all the nineteen members showed up. 

"Kaoru-san, are you really going to let the fox boy stay here." Asked a worried third auntie Hanako, Kaoru shot a death glare at Hanako who gulp fearfully. 

"Hanako-san, shame on yourself. How can you be part of the Uchihas?" barked Kaoru. 

"But everyone here shares the same thoughts." Kaoru's eyes scanned the room to see all of them looking down, none of them daring enough to meet her eyes. 

"Have you forgotten what the Third and the Fourth said when they approached us for help twelve years ago?" questioned Kaoru. Some of them shook their head while others nodded their head. She continued "Both of them wanted us to protect the so-called 'Fox boy'! The Fourth had wanted the boy to be hail as a hero for he acted as a seal in order to save this very village. But did the villagers did that? NO! They sneered at him and gave hateful glances. Only Sasuke and Iruka were brave enough to befriend him. You all are the same as those villagers!" With that she glared angrily at them. 

There were mumbling about how they realized that the fox-boy had suffered for them and they repay him with coldness. Kaoru smiled a ghost smile when she noticed the change of attitude towards the boy.  

 909090909090

The whole of clan except the head and Itachi were present in the dining room. The atmosphere Sasuke notice was different from earlier in the garden. It was friendlier and warmer. Many of members were engaged in conversation with his best friend who feeling that he was on top of the world. Some of his family was dumping all kinds of food into the boy's plate, which was starting to look like a mini Mount Fuji. 

"What, Naruto? I can't believe you actually did that to the Third Hokage." All the teenagers of the clan were fascinated about the adventures of Naruto and the Third Hokage. Naruto of course, was enjoying every moment. 

Sasuke moved closer to his mother and whispered to her "Mum, thanks for everything!" 

"You are welcome, sweetheart." Kaoru kissed him on the cheek

"Naruto look like he having the time of his life."

"Yeah."  

8080808080

"Time for bed, boys!" came Kaoru into Sasuke's room. They were in a mid of wrestling with each other who immediately stopped when she came into the room. Both of them gave a big "Aww!" which Kaoru ignored and grabbed both of them by the collar, throwing them onto the futon. Both boys giggled happily and were tucked in by Kaoru. 

"Night, Mum!" 

"Night, Sweetheart." Giving Sasuke a kiss on the forehead. At the corner of her eyes, she noticed the sadness and wants of Naruto's eyes while observing the reaction of mother and son. Knowing, she leaned over him. 

"Night, Naruto" she then proceed to give a kiss on the forehead, Naruto blushed from the kiss. He was starting to feel all warm and fuzzy, a feeling he never experience before. 

"Night, Auntie" he smiled before closing his eyes. 

Kaoru left the room, knowing the two boys could hardly sleep at all. 

"Sasuke, you asleep yet?" asked Naruto

"No." 

"Can I sleep beside you?" 

"Sure."  Sasuke lift up the blanket for Naruto to snuggle beside him. 

"Thanks. You know you got the best mum in the whole world."

"Yeah, that's my mum!" 

"Sasuke, you also got one weird family." 

"I know. Wait till you meet Itachi. He is the worst, probably take after my Dad." 

"Speaking of which, where is your Dad?" 

"He is on a trip to the sound village." 

"Oh." Naruto let out a tired yawn and close his eyes. "Night, Best friend" 

"Night, best friend." 

TBC

A/n: Okay I changed my mind; they get two older at the fourth chapter…Whee, thanks for all the reviews!! Oh by the way I make a mistake…Iruka was supposed to be the aniki not the sensei…Yeah he and Itachi are in the same team with another guy…I guess you know who…heehee…anyway the three of them are in their teens I guess - 16 years old. 

^_^ 

_Reviewers' corner_

-crazy DOOM kitten- Thanks for the cookie! It is just an honor to receive a cookie from you! 

-Morien Alexander, rin lockheart, Ladyschumon, SW, firedraygon97, Bishiehuggler – 

Thanks for the cutest things you guys said, they brightened up moi sick and rainy day…

Oh, why must it rain today.  


	3. Day one

Disclaimer applied: Naruto does not belong to me *__* 

Chapter 3: 

-Day one- 

Yawn~~~ yawned little Sasuke as he opened his eyes to the daylight streaming in from below the shoji. He tried to stretch his left arm but felt weight on it, turning to see that his best friend was snuggling into him. Slowly, with his right hand, he lifts Naruto's head from his arm and put it on the pillow. He then got up and left the room with mischief up his sleeve. 

0-0-0

Naruto felt drips of water on his cheek, causing him to break away from his wonderful dream of becoming the Hokage.  With no knowledge of what Sasuke did to his right hand, he move his right hand to rub his cheek causing the string which was attached to his index finger to trigger in which the pail of cold water above his head, splashed onto him.

"WAHHH!! Cold!!" scream out Naruto who was totally drenched in the futon, he was now certainly wide-awake. He stared at the culprit who was standing at the entrance laughing away; soon he smirked back at Sasuke who was shocked by his reaction. 

"Uchiha Sasuke!" 

Sasuke slowly gulped down the fear that suddenly came up behind him; slowly he turned around to face his mother who was staring glumly at him. 

"Hi—Morning mum..," greeted Sasuke. Kaoru grab hold of his ear and twisted it causing Sasuke to groan out in pain. "Ouch!!"

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are just like your brother! Look what you done to your guest?!" pointing a finger at Naruto who now standing in front of him and giving an angry pout.  "You better apologized."  With no other choice, he bowed his head " Sorry Naruto-chan. I didn't really mean it." Both Naruto and Kaoru smiled, with Naruto playfully punching him in the arm "That's okay." 

"You two boys better go and wash up. Breakfast in fifteen minutes." With that, Kaoru walk away. Naruto was grumbling "I already wash up and it all thanks to somebody." "Sorry." Came from the other. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Morning everyone!" greeted the blonde boy as he pop into the dining room where the Uchihas were quietly eating breakfast. All eyes fall on him to see Naruto wearing the dark blue Uchiha shirt and pants, on the other hand- Sasuke was little uncomfortable in Naruto's orange overall, with a goggle on his head. 

"Naruto-chan, what with this change?" asked Sho, a 15years old Uchiha. All the other teenagers nodded their head too. 

"Ne~ I got bored with my orange outfit so decided to trade with Sasuke for the day. We are going to hang out at the Three Hokage's place today! Wanna come along?" asked Naruto as he sat beside Sho and Sasuke. There were groans and grumbling from the teenagers, as they had to attend an exam today and going to miss the chance.

"Naruto-chan, don't go and disturb the Third, he is busy." Spoke Kaoru as the head of the table. 

"He doesn't mind at all, Kaoru-san," replied Naruto as he gobbled up his chicken ramen "Hmm…It is the best Ramen I ever tasted! Who cooked this?" he looked across the table to see a blushing Hanako raising her hand up. "It is good, Hanako-san! You must teach me the secret some day." Hanako just nodded her head. 

"I am done!" yelled out Naruto as he slammed the bowl on the table and use the back the hand to wipe his mouth. 

"I am done too!" yelled Sasuke as he put the bowl down without a sound.

Both of them got up from the table and waved a big goodbye to the Uchihas before making their way to the Third Hokage's place.

212121

-At the Third Hokage's place-

"Oh, you are improving!" laughed the Third as he thought up of ways to counter back the move in the Go game. 

"Of course, when I going to be the next Hokage. Naruto the Fourth." Boasted Naruto however he was hit on the head.

"Baka, the Fourth is dead. And you can never be the Fifth." 

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Nyah~ I going to be the fifth!" poking out his tongue at Sasuke who together with the Third, just sighed. 

"Ne, Third Hokage-sama, Is the fourth really dead?" asked Sasuke, the question been bugging his mind and there was no way it was going to remain in his mind. He watched the sparkle in Naruto's eyes melting away, and the smile on the Third growing bigger. 

"Ah, good questions! You seemed very familiar to me." Said the Third as he rubbed his chin. 

"Uchiha Sasuke." 

"Ah, Uchiha clan. Powerful and equal to the Hyuga clan."      

"Neh…The Uchihas are so much better than those freaky white eyes people." Objected Naruto, raising the eyebrow of both Sasuke and the Third. 

"Why is that so?" 

"I hated the way they look at me. It is already bad enough that they don't have any pupils and the way they treated me was worst! I was kind enough to return the teddy bear that Hinata lost at their doorstep. Instead of 'Thanks', they spat at me and asked me to get lost." Sasuke and the Third's eyes widen at the treatment the so-called respected clan gave to Naruto. 

"We, Uchihas shall declare a war on them!" declared Sasuke as he stood up. He was very angry. He pulled down to the cushion by the Third. 

"No, don't matter worst. About your question…let me tell you children a big secret that even the Jounin and others doesn't know. The Fourth is not dead…He is somewhere and alive." He watches theirs' eyes widened before Naruto laughed. 

"You must be joking. He is dead." 

"Then explain these." From his sleeves, he took out several pictures of the Fourth in some sunny place, fishing or reading away. Their dates taken were quite recent. 

"Then why say that he is dead?" asked Naruto angrily.

"We had to, so that ah—that is another secret." The Third then concentrate on the 'go' game while he was concentrating. A hand quickly slipped a photo into his sleeve. 

"Third Hokage sama, we got to go now!" Said Sasuke as he pull Naruto up from and away from the go game. 

"Wait! I am about to win!" protested Naruto as he waved a bye to the Hokage.

The Third Hokage just sat there and stared at the photo. "Gomen ne. Fourth. I no longer can keep the secret within me. 'He' has to know sooner or later."

&*&*&*&

Sasuke had dragged Naruto all the way to the playground.

"Mou, Sasuke-chan, why do you have to drag me all the way here?" asked Naruto as they finally stop and rest at the bench. 

"I got something important to show you!" with that Sasuke took out the photo from his orange sleeve and gave it to Naruto. It was a picture of the Fourth fishing at a river.

"I have seen this already." Pouted Naruto as he stared at a boy with crimson red hair, playing in the sandbox all by himself.

"Look carefully, Naruto-chan." Sasuke poked Naruto in the stomach to get his attention. "You look exactly like the Fourth!" This time, Naruto scanned the photo carefully. He had the same blue eyes, the same hair colour and style and the same nose like the fourth. "This must be a mistake, Sasuke-chan. There is no way I am exactly like the Fourth." 

"He might be your dad!"

"No way, they died way before I was born. Let's forget about the whole matter and play with that guy, he seemed lonely." Naruto smiled a fake smile and jump off the bench. Sasuke sadly put the photo back into the pocket and followed after Naruto. 

13131313

Two a pairs of green eyes were focusing on the pile of sand before him. He put both hand over it, soon there were gush of wind leaving a nice sand castle before him. He smiled a small smile, which soon disappeared when he turned to look at the other kids' sand castle at the other corner of the sand box. Theirs were not as perfect as his, and why were they avoiding him? Four of them giggled together as they build sandcastle after sandcastle, leaving him all by him in his corner of the sand box. 

He was about to get up to approach them when two pairs of shadow fell over him. He looked up to see a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes, wearing a dark blue shirt and pants and another boy with Raven-hair, which was supported by a goggle, wearing an orange jacket and pants. 

"Hi there! Could we join you?" asked Naruto as he and Sasuke squatted down in front of the crimson-head boy. 

"Sure." Came the reply. 

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is –

"Uchiha Sasuke" smiled Sasuke for the first time to a stranger.

"Gaara." Smiled the crimson-haired boy, he was feeling so happy! It was the first time he is making friends at the sandbox! Wait till his brother and sister hear this! They are so going to drop dead. (A/n: no, he is not going to kill them)

"So Gaara, what shall we build today?" asked Naruto as he began to pile sand in front of him. Sasuke was also doing the same thing but he was using a kunai to dig up the sand. 

"Hmm, how about a miniature little Leaf village?" suggested Gaara.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other before shaking their head. "That's seemed difficult." 

"No, it is not. Let me show you. First we must cover this area, with a lot of sand. Come and help me." 

"Yes sir!" both boys saluted Gaara and went about piling sand into the area that Gaara had pointed out. Naruto's hands were getting a little sore from digging up sands. Sasuke was feeling the same thing. Naruto look over at the four boys who were playing sand castle or mountains, had nice spades and buckets, he got up and walk towards them. 

"Hey there, could we borrow a pair of spade and bucket from you, please?" asked Naruto as politely as he could. 

Four pairs of eyes look at him. Naruto knew them; they were Kiba, Shino, Lee and Neji. He flinched at the last boy but tried not to show his displeasure. 

"NO!" yelled Lee and Kiba. 

"Why not? Beside you each have two pairs." Pointed out Naruto

"We don't want to share our things with monsters like him and you!" spoke up Neji, earning angry glances from Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. 

"So I am a monster too." Spoke up Sasuke as he stood beside Naruto. The four of them had not seen him earlier and now that they seen him, they beckoned for him. 

"Sasuke, don't stand near them. My Uncle said that they are monsters!" spoke up Neji.

"You know what. Your uncle is a blind man and in fact the whole lot of you!" shouted Sasuke; even Naruto was starting to feel afraid. 

"My uncle is not blind and so are the rest of the Hyuga! And how dare you insult us!" stood up Neji. The other three also stood up. 

"Sasuke-chan, Naruto-chan. We better leave them alone." Spoke up Gaara softly. 

"No way, they started it first!" both of them said at the same time.

"Ooh, look the sand boy siding with them and he is talking. Look there isn't sand coming out from his mouth!" joked Lee, the rest of them laugh. Gaara was getting angry.    

"Shut up, you stupid thick eyebrow! I think you need some trimming for it!" shot back Naruto. Lee covered both his eyebrows. Sasuke and Gaara were trying hard not laugh. 

This time, it was Kiba's turn to say something "Hey, Panda-eyes" The three of them looked around and soon realized that he was actually referring to Gaara. Gaara frowned at him.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Is it true that you bury the children you play with, in this very sandbox?"

Sasuke and Naruto's eyebrow raised at Gaara who shook his head and had a trust-me look on. "No, I don't. In fact, it sounds like a very good idea. Would the four of you like to try it?"  With that, Gaara did some seals with his hand. Soon the sands started moving to his comment and the four of them were buried under with their head sticking out. 

"Unbury us, you moron!' they started screaming and yelling. Sasuke and Naruto were laughing at their plight. 

"Actually we don't need those plastic things. I show you how I build sand castle my way." Gaara continue with another set of seal, causing the sands to swirl around the four heads. When it cleared away, it was a miniature Leaf village on top of them. The Hokage monument was even there! Four of the heads were in the market place, where they executed missing Nins and outlaws. 

"Sugoi!" both of themed cried out in delight before they kneeled down to examine the village. 

"Look, this is my house!" pointing at a pigeonhole above a ramen store. 

"And mine over here." Pointing the Uchihas' house near the edge of the village. 

"Where is your place, Gaara?" asked the both of them.

Gaara blushed and pointed at the house next to the Uchihas. 

"What? And I didn't even realized it!" Sasuke mumbled out

"My family just move here from the Sand village a week ago." Explained Gaara. 

"Great, now we are all new friends!" cheered Naruto as he bounced somewhere directly above Neji's stomach, earning a groan of pain from the Hyuga. 

"Oh dear, I better be home. Or else my aniki and nee-san going to be worried." Gaara got up and wave bye at them before walking off.

"Wait! Let walk back together!" Sasuke screamed after him, dragging Naruto along. 

The three of them hold hands together and walk through the forest to get back home. 

242424242

"So be at my house at noon tomorrow." Sasuke smiled Gaara who nodded his head happily. Gaara was the first to reach his house, as his was nearer to the main road than the Uchihas. 

"Bye Gaara-chan!" both boys waved good-bye at Gaara who waved back happily. 

&*&*

Meanwhile back at the playground. The Parents of Shino, Kiba, Lee and Neji were standing at the 'graveyard' of their sons. All of them were staring at the miniature Leaf Village. 

"I don't think I going to dug my son." Spoke up Shino's dad. 

There was agreement among the parents. 

"Dad!" yell the sons

"I really don't want to spoil this sand image of little village," explained Kiba's father. 

"Dad, please dig us now cause my bladder is full and soon the village is going to flood." Whined Kiba. 

Sighing softly, all the parents use their own skills to dig their sons up. Kiba immediately make a gangway for the toilet, Lee cried softly into his parents' arm about wanting to trim his eyebrows. Shino and his dad were discussing about using the bugs to build back the 'village' and Neji just walked off, not listening to his mother's scream after him, swearing revenge on the three boys. 

TBC

Author's note

Ginji_ban: Wah….another chapter in just three days! So tired!! *Fall dead on the keyboard* Anyway Ah!! I make a mistake in the last chapter, I was supposed to type 8 years instead of twelve years!! Baka Ginji!! Thank for pointing out the mistake, Bronze Eagle! I decided to include Gaara in this fic…Anyway I wanted to include day two in this chapter but somehow I am too busy doing last minute homework so Gomen ne!! Day two in the next chapter with Iruka, Itachi and the third mystery guy (anyone can guess? I give a lollipop). So sorry to the fans of all the four boys!! I didn't mean it in a bad way…

8 Reviewer's corner 8

SilverTear   - Yes, Naruto is damn sure to be adorable!! Did you change out the manga version of him when he was younger? He was so adorable *hug the manga*

Ivy – Thanks for reviewing

Amethyst Bubble – Omigosh! I love your fic!! I can't believe u are review me little fic!!…

Firedraygon97 – Ne…I just figure that being wife of the head of Uchihas, one must be caring and of course she is strict…Neh, now that you read day one, now planning on day two. Naruto-chan needs some motherly love too…after what he gone through.

Bronze Eagle – Ahh!! Thanks so much for pointing out the mistake!!! *hug Bronze eagle * No wonder ur nic is Bronze eagle, you have very sharp eyes!  

Bishiehuggler - Thank you so much!!  Sasuke's mother must be a sweet little mumsy…to young playful sons (including Naruto) 

Hikaru – Your request is moi comment. Here is another chapter in just three days! 

SW – I read through the manga a couple of times and was sad at both boys' sad childhood days. Everyone should have a good childhood!! 

Wuffieluver- thanks you, thank you…

rin lockheart – plus yami Rin, thank you so much!! Err..Yami Rin, what with the chocolate?  Just curious..

Ladyschumon - *make another plushies for you hug* I hope this chapter was up to standard. Sorry if it is not…-__- 


	4. Day II

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't not belong to me… -___- 

Chapter 4: Day two 

It was fifteen minutes before the appointed time for them to meet Gaara outside the main of the Uchiha. Naruto and Sasuke were in Sasuke's room, busy making plans for the day. Both of them were wearing the Uchiha's uniform. (Sasuke found that the weather wasn't suitable for Naruto's outfit) 

"I say we go to the beach!" suggested Naruto as he laid down on his stomach and play with the rubber duck, which he got from the bathroom. 

 Sasuke smiled at the idea and wrote it down on the paper "Good idea, there is the sun, the sea and –"

"Sand!" completing his sentence was 

"Gaara-chan!!" both of them stood up to grab Gaara into the room and smashing the shoji shut for privacy, but not before Naruto stick a note saying 'please do not disturb, nins in meeting!" in bad spelling. 

"Your mother let me in when she saw me mid-way on the fence." Smiled Gaara

"Mid-way?" wondered Naruto

"It means he was in the middle of the fence, you baka!" smirked Sasuke at him. 

"Don't call me 'Baka'! or else" shot back Naruto

"Or else what?" smirked Sasuke as he saw Naruto searching his brain for comeback meanwhile Gaara tried to act as a mediator. "Maa maa, it is not nice that friends fight." 

"Or else I tell your MOM!" Naruto smiled at his comeback, finally glad that he got the upper hand. Sasuke pout at him and turn away. "Fine, I don't want to be your friend anymore!" 

"Enough!" Yelled Gaara. Getting both friends' attention. "Friends should be happy together! Now I want you both to shake hand and say 'Sorry!' " 

Sasuke turned around and faced Naruto, stretching his hand, which Naruto accept. Together they went 'Sorry' in the most adorable tone ever, ever the toughest Jounin would cry at this scene. (A/N – sorry, if it was too corny. High on coffee) 

"Good, now let's stand out our day by going to the beach." Smiled Gaara. Both Naruto and Sasuke smile at him, about forgetting about the little squabble they had. As they were about to head out of the gate, little raindrop starts hitting on them

"Oh dear, it's started raining." Groaned Naruto as they quickly make their way into Sasuke's house.

0-0-0-

Over the next hour, the three boys laid around, praying for the rain to stop so that they could go out and play.

"Rain, rain go away," sang Naruto as he lay on the tatami mat with an arm over his face. 

"Come again another day." Continued Sasuke as he sat out on the veranda, his hand-stretching out to cup the raindrops. 

"Little children want to play." Gaara groaned out the last part. He was sick and tired of the rain. It never did really rain in Sand village. He was beside Sasuke, kicking the puddle of water that started to form. 

That was how Kaoru found the boys, all bored out and singing for the rain to stop. She smiled when an idea came to mind. 

"Hello boys." She greeted them happily. 

"Hey Mum." "Kaoru-san" greeted the children, in monotone 

"Why are you boys so dead out?" 

"It is raining and it ruined our plan of going to the beach." Groaned Naruto as he sat up straight. 

"I got something I am sure you guys are definitely interested in." All of the boys perked up, waiting for her to continue "You boys can join me in meditation." She watched the boys collapsed to the ground. Kaoru gave a small laugh and continued "Just joking! I meant to say that you guys could always use the indoor hot bath and this time I allow swim. There is water and sand but no sun. How about that?" The three boys jumped up to give a big hug to Kaoru.

" You are the best!" smiled Sasuke and he hugs her tighter. 

"Get going now. Sasuke, show the way." The two boys followed Sasuke after, all of them going at high speed, avoiding crashing into some of the Uchihas who were meditating on the veranda 

"That one reason why I love being a mom. Baka Hyde, when are you come home?" grumbled Kaoru as it been quite a while since she last saw her husband. 

86868686

"Watch out! Great Naruto's Meat tank!" yelled as he cannoned into the hot bath, splashing over Sasuke and Gaara. Both of them were playing beach ball. Hitting it to and fro. 

"This is so fun." Cheered Sasuke as he hit the ball towards Gaara

"Yeah." Hitting the ball back to Sasuke. Meanwhile Naruto was looking something around the bath. Diving into the bath and staying submerged for a while before coming up again. 

"Hey, Naruto. What are you doing?" asked Sasuke

"Looking for rubber ducky and froggy." Answered Naruto as he continued with his search.

"Baka." Scolded Sasuke. 

"What the problem now?" grumbled Naruto. Bad enough he couldn't find his ducky and Froggy now he got labeled as a 'baka'

"Both of them are rubber right."

"Yeah." 

"Rubber float on water, you dork!" laughed Sasuke as he watch the eyes of Naruto widened with happiness and a look that say 'why didn't I thought of it?" Naruto looked at the smirk that Sasuke had on his face, and splashed water at him to wipe it off.

"Hey!!" Sasuke began to splash back, accidentally hit Gaara in progress.

"Sasuke!" Gaara splashed back at him. 

"Water fight!" soon the three boys were engaged in a water fight. 

0-0-0-0

Rain had stopped and the sun was shining once more in the blue eyes (did the three boys actually worked?) Meanwhile somewhere near Uchiha's residence. Three Chuunins were happily walking down the road to Itachi's house. All of them were glad that the mission was finally over. 

"Nothing like a good soak in the hot bath." Sighed Itachi at the thought of the indoor bath and his personal rubber ducky.

"And food" added Iruka. He still couldn't shake off his worries of leaving Naruto at home alone.  

"Plus a good book of 'Icha Icha Paradise'" Both of them rolled their eyes at their third crazy teammate, Kakashi (yes! He is the mystery guy!). 

"Just don't let my mum see you reading it or else you will suffer under her." Shuddered Itachi at the thought when his mom caught him with the forbidden book. 

"I think I head back first." Iruka began heading away from the Uchihas but was immediately grabbed back by both his teammates. 

"Nope! You are coming with us." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hands and put them behind his back and started pushing him forward. 

"But Naruto's home alone!" explained Iruka but he was pushed forward now they were just outside the gate. 

"He will be fine on his own." Kakashi then covered Iruka's mouth to stop him from saying anymore. 

"Home!" shouted Itachi into the house, making his way to the indoor bath. The two other members following him close behind. 

"Now presenting the paradise we've been seeking for!" Itachi happily slide the shoji to the indoor bath aside, to see that his paradise have been conquered by three boys happily splashing water at each other and throwing his rubber ducky around! 

"Naruto!" gasped Iruka; he was so totally surprised to see Naruto here and playing away. 

"Iruka-aniki!" smiled Naruto as he bounced out from the bath and hug Iruka. "You are wet!" 

"Sasuke, what is the meaning of this?" growled Itachi. His little brother gave the most innocent look 

"Mum said we could play in here." Replied Sasuke. 

"Ooh, Family's reunion! So sweet." Awed Kakashi as he put down his bag and went to the back of the bath, to change. Meanwhile Gaara was very looking very blur at the scene before him, he gave a squeeze to the rubber duck he been holding, and got a very mad Itachi looking at him.

"Give me back my ducky!" yelled Itachi, stretching out his hand

" Prove it is yours!" yelled Gaara back at him.

"Look under and you can see me name!" True enough, ITACHI was written under the duck. Gaara unhappily throw it over to him. 

"Maa maa, let's all go and enjoy the hot bath." Came Kakashi in his surfer shorts. (Drools)  He still had his masks on when he dived to into the hot bath 

878787878

"Kakashi-sama, why do you still have your mask on?" asked Naruto as he floated lazily on his back. 

"Because I am so scary that little kids peed in their shorts at their sight of me unmasked." Smiled Kakashi at him. 

"But I am not scared." Naruto sat beside him. 

"Never mind." Said Kakashi, still smiling at him.

Next Naruto, went on to Itachi who was glooming away all by himself.

"Hey Brother of Sasuke." Smiled Naruto at him. Itachi stared at him with glint of suspicion. "What do you want? And no, I am not going lent you my ducky." Itachi sneered him. 

"I wasn't going to asked for the ducky. I have my own. Meet Froggy-chan."  Naruto took out a rubber frog from his pocket. Itachi stared at the frog. "Cute." He smiled at the frog.

"Doesn't ducky want to make friends with froggy-chan?" waving the frog in front of the duck that was floating in front of him. Itachi took the duck and wave it at the frog "okay."    

Meanwhile on the other side of the pool, Sasuke and Gaara were sitting beside Iruka and Kakashi. 

"Kakashi, what book are you reading?" ask Sasuke innocently, who was trying to peer at what the older boy was blushing at.

"Sasuke, I don't think you should him that." Warned Iruka. He was engaged in a conversation with Gaara about types of sands in the world when his sharp sense of hearing pick up Sasuke's question. 

"Why not?" asked Sasuke again, too young to anything.

Kakashi looked at him and smiled a wolf smile "You want to see?" 

"No!" yelled Iruka as he took the book and threw into the bath. 

"Hey! But lucky." Kakashi dived in and got his book out. "Lucky this book is water-proofed." 

Both Sasuke and Gaara looked at Iruka who slap his forehead, they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulder. 

"You wanna stay over, Gaara?"

"Okay." 

"Goody, then we all can sleep in the same room." 

"I think I kinda wrinkled-up." Whined Naruto as he showed all his fingers up. 

"Think we should get out now." Suggested Sasuke.

"Okay." The three of them stood up and waved good-bye to the three teenagers, saying that they want to have an early night. The two teenagers were also staying over.

That night in the Uchihas, the air was filled with unfamiliar yet happy snores. In the younger Uchiha's room, three boys were snuggling up with each other. With Naruto being in the middle. While in the other room, it was the same thing – however Iruka was in the in middle. 

TBC

A/n: Moshi Mo, Minna-san! Wah!! School started and I am going to be busy and everything. I even packed the wrong timetable today!! But lucky they changed it! So that means that I don't have much time to update this story. Probably once a week. Gomen ne.. Anyway in the next chappie, I'm going to shift the time forward to ten years. *Sigh* I wanna write more for you guys!! Anyway feel free to email me at ginji_ban@hotmail.com . Me box is so empty…

Reviewers' corner

Rin lockheart – Thank you so much. Don't eat so much chocolate or else u end up like Ginji-chan with a sore throat. *cough* *cough* Drink water. 

Hikaru – another chappie in three days!! About the fourth, sorry it is a secret. But sorry, I can't really have more time to update so fast. Gomen ne. I wish I could update fast. 

Silver – heehee…just a little idea…

Ladyschumon – Really??!! Thank you !!*hug ladyschumon* 

Shinigami – Thanks for the cookie * wave it in the air* 

SW – I love the Graveyard too! *imagine a happy little Gaara building sand-castle * 

Amethyst Bubbles – Yeah, the CCS one. *blush * really…thanks anyway. Most of The eights old I know, are brats!! Have to make them cuter than them! *show determine look * 

Firedraygon97 – Ne, you are clever! * award a set of plushies of chibi Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara. *

Wuffieluver – * Look at the mark that Wuffieluver made * thanks for the cookie jar! *hugs it* too many cookies…I think they going to meet them in the academy when they are ten…^__^ I can't wait for the reaction too… Good, you have the same mindset as me too… ^_^ You know what? I love Get Backers too!! Ginji and Ban are my  fav. Characters!  

Morien – Thank you!! 

-crazy DOOM kitten – Thanks for all the plushies… * put them with my collections *  

Bishiehuggler – Heehee…I wanted something mean and something hilarious at the same time, I love Gaara's panda eyes too!!

Ooh….finally…go and sleep now, got skool tomorrow. 


	5. school fever

Disclaimer: Naruto do not belong to me (T__T) 

Chapter 5: School fever

A ten-year-old Naruto slowly make his way toward Leaf Village Ninja Academy. For the first time in his life, he was feeling nervous and scared. Bad enough he was starting to hear mutterings of a 'fox boy' joining their kids in the academy while on the way to school but fortunately for him, Iruka decided that they could head to school together since he was one of the teachers there. 

"How come, Naruto! Put a smile on your face! School isn't that bad at all." Iruka smile at his 'little' brother's nervous and from the cold hand, he been holding. 

"Iruka-aniki, I'm afraid! Afraid that I wouldn't be able to fit in, just like in this village! Would I be able to make new friends? Would I be able to cope with the lessons? Will the teachers like me? Would I be able to understand and remember what I have been taught?" Naruto continued to rant on and on about all his doubts about school. Iruka stop and let go of his hand so that he was able to squat in front of the blonde hair boy. 

"Naruto, you have nothing to fear for Iruka-aniki would be there to protect you. Itachi nii-san and Kakashi nii-san would also be there. I am sure you will definitely be able to make new friends. The teachers would definitely like you for Naruto-chan is the most adorable boy in the whole of this village. For the lessons, you can come home and ask me about it; maybe even we can practice together! I am not a teacher for nothing. So don't worry now okay, Smile for me okay." Naruto felt his nervousness and doubts melted away and slowly a smile was drawn on his face, Iruka smiled back and ruffed his hand. "Good boy! Now let's get there and kick some ass, err I mean study. Remember don't get into any fights!" warned Iruka before he stood up and walked away to report in, leaving Naruto all by himself in the parade ground, milling over with parents and kids. 

He scanned the parade ground, hoping that he was able to recognize someone. And he did, there were the four idiots (Shino, Kiba, Lee and Neji) Naruto groaned and prayed that he would not be the same class as them. Suddenly Naruto was pushed forward by behind, with arms around his neck, he craned his neck to see his two best friends and their families lagging behind. 

"Sasuke-chan, Gaara-chan!" He turned around and hugged them, after which the threesome gave friendly punches to each other.  "Ne, you guys never told me that you were going to join the academy!" grumbled Naruto as he gave both of them death glares. Gaara and Sasuke blushed guilty at their lie about going to the water and sand's village to train. 

Kaoru patted her husband's shoulder, telling him that she was going to join the kids and went over to pat Naruto on the head.

"Kaoru-san!" Naruto gave her a small hug. Over the two years, Kaoru had grown to be a motherly figure to Naruto.  Both Kaoru and the rest of Uchihas had grown to the presence of Naruto in the household, sometimes even inviting him and Iruka (on Itachi's invitation) to the Hanabi and on New Year day's celebration. 

"Are you all gear up for school?" asked Kaoru, seeing the excitement sparking in the threesome's eyes. "Hai!" all of replied in cheerful tone. Their cheerful mood turned sour when the four bakas (without their parents) approached them. 

"Hey, hey. Sand boy, dead last and Mr. Too-good-for anyone here in the academy. Amazing that they are able to make it here." Sneered Lee. The other three were smiling cool smile at them. Kaoru frowned at the rudeness of the four kids but said nothing, preferring to stay out the kids' matter. 

"Oi, it is the four bakas. Any sands in the underwear this time?" The three of them laughed when Naruto remember them what Gaara did to them the last time. They had quietly slipped into the public bathhouse where the four bakas were enjoying their bath and sealed itchy sands into their underwear. For the rest of the day, they watched the four bakas scratching away at their lower area in public. Of course, some of the villagers' girls and the threesome were laughing at them. 

"So you were the ones who caused our misery!" Neji flared and Kiba was showing the *finger * at them. Immediately the three of them showed it back to them, with Kaoru gasping at Sasuke following in suit, she make a mental note to ask Sasuke about it. 

They were silent by the little tingling bell of the PA system. " Ahem, Attention all students, please gather at the parade ground with your parents by yourself in five minutes." 

" Oi, I guess we have to head back to our parents. Look someone doesn't have parents." Neji frowned at what Kiba said but put it aside since he *had* a mum. He watched the mischief sparkle in Naruto died, gloom replaced it. The other two boys and Sasuke's mum gave a death glare to Kiba who shivered, and frowned at the look of the blue-eyes boy. Naruto hated people talking about parents since he doesn't have one and it was one of the reason why he didn't want to go to school."

"Bastard, you better take back what you said or else!" Gaara growled at Kiba, sands starting to swirl around him. 

"Or else what?" Kiba stepped forward, pushing up his sleeves to prepare for a fight. Unfortunately his dog, Akamaru was at home but lucky for him, Kaoru step in the middle of both of them. 

"Enough now, it is the first day of school and the two of you are already getting into a fight." 

"But he started it first." Kiba pointed the fault at Gaara who showed in the middle finger. 

"No, I don't think so. You have been very rude just now, especially to Naruto-chan. Gaara-chan, you also shouldn't have showed that finger, put that sign away!"  Gaara immediately hide his hand behind of him and Kiba had a black look on his face. 

Kaoru then stood behind Naruto and put an arm around his shoulder. "Beside Naruto-chan have parents and including a family and that the Uchihas. He is one of us. So he is not alone beside he has his aniki." Naruto looked up to see Kaoru smiling warmly at him; the sparkles were back in his eyes and gave the brightest smile to Kaoru. He was feeling very happy! Happy that he had a family!   

"Now get back to your parents before the Hokage addressed us." The four of them meekly nodded their head and make their way to look for their parents. 

"Sugoi, Mum you were great!" cheered Sasuke as he hugs his mother.

"Of course, a mum got to do what a mum got to do! Sasuke-chan, go and find for your dad, I think he is with Hinata's Dad, Hyuga Hiashi over near the tree." Pointing the direction for her son. Gaara left after Sasuke, saying that he got to find his parents too, leaving Naruto and Kaoru staying in the crowd. 

"Kaoru-san, is it true about what you said." Asked Naruto as he watched his feet, waiting to hear the disappointment but instead…

"No, it is true." 

"Really?" 

"Why should I lie to you? Anyway you will be joining Sasuke for meet the parent's session later. So don't worry okay." Kaoru patted Naruto head. Both of them watched both the husband and son coming toward them

"So you guys ready to rock the school?" questioned the Head of the Uchihas clan, Uchiha Hyde. He put an arm around his wife (hugging Naruto) and his son Sasuke. 

"Hai!" the boys happily replied him, with an evil grin in their eyes. The four bakas will pay dearly for what they said to Naruto earlier. Together the little 'family' makes their way to report the class.

90909090900099

Iruka was standing near the window, which was overlooking the parade ground. He was worried about Naruto and about how he would feel after he heard the announcement about having to be with the parents. But on the brighter side, he checked his class list and found that three boys were in his class. 

"Oi, Iruka, you okay? You seemed a little dazed." Remarked Itachi as he relaxed on the couch. Both Iruka and Itachi had joined the teaching force; with Itachi in as part-time while their crazy teammate Kakashi had gone to join the Anbu. Itachi was also in the Anbu.   

"I am a bit worried about Naruto about how he would reacted to the earlier announcement." He blushed deeply when Itachi hugged him from behind in order to comfort him. 

"He would be alright since my brother and parents would be here."  Itachi put his head on Iruka's shoulder. All of a sudden there was a sudden gush of wind and he was kicked in the side of the stomach. Itachi looked up to see a guy with an Anbu mask on but he was could see it was Kakashi from the silver-gray hair sticking out from the top and he was the only one who was able to kick him. 

"Stay away from Iruka-chan, you gay!" yelled Kakashi as he took off his mask. 

"Kakashi, what you doing here?" Iruka trying to control a blush when he saw that his friend wasn't wearing his usual black cloth. (Drools!) 

"Oh, I heard that there were some missing Nins around here. So I came here to check out the danger and it is a good thing I came." Kakashi ended the sentence with a dead glare to Itachi. 

"Liar! You are always a bad liar, you came here just for Iruka and you should ever call me a gay coz I am not one! You stupid copycat!" Itachi rubbed his sore stomach while yelling back at Kakashi who ignored and was now in a conversation with Iruka. 

"Okay, so see you later after school." Kakashi put on his mask and jumped out of the window leaving Iruka breathless and remembers that he had to meet the parents of the new students. 

"I better get going so see you later at break time." Iruka smiled happily at the lying Itachi on the floor who too lazy to get up and left the room.

"I wondered what the heck those two planned for tonight." Wondered Itachi, making a reminder to tag them later.

0909090

Outside the classroom of 'Year one', many anxious parents and children were impatiently waiting for the teacher to call on them one by one. Slowly one by one, the parents and their kids went in and came out with file of forms to fill in soon it was Sasuke and Naruto left. Gaara had left earlier since his alphabet G was so far before 'U'. 

"Uchiha Sasuke" the teacher called out, Naruto and Sasuke found the voice familiar but couldn't put a finger on it. Sasuke together with his parents got up from the chair. 

"Come on, Naruto-chan." Kaoru took Naruto by the hand; Naruto was about to protest but was dragged along into the classroom. 

"Iruka aniki!" both of the 'students' cheered happily when they saw that the teacher was Iruka. Iruka cleared his throat and said "Please addressed me as 'Iruka-sensei' now that you are in school." "Hai, Iruka-sensei!" both of them replied happily. 

"Err… Naruto, why are you also here?" questioned Iruka, he felt something amiss when he didn't see any gloom crossing over in the bright blue eyes of his little brother.

"They are my family so here am I!" replied Naruto happily, Iruka looked into the eyes of the adults to confirm this and they nodded their head firmly. 

"Oh okay, so I am your aniki right?" 

"No."  Naruto watched Iruka frowned and continued "Because you are also my sensei!" 

Iruka and the others gave a small laugh and he continued "So Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto, you guys are finally students of this academy in which the next two years you will learn to be a proper ninja in order to protect this village. So take back this file containing forms for you to fill in your profiles and everything. Don't forget to get a passport size photo for it. You may go now. Be in school early tomorrow." 

"Hai!" Both Sasuke and Naruto seriously answered. 

"Dismissed. By the way, Naruto I won't be home for dinner tonight, I have something important on."

"Oh okay, then can I join the Uchihas?" questioned Naruto, watching the welcoming smile forming on the faces of Hyde and Kaoru. 

"Sure no problem. Hyde-sama here, will get you kids prepared for school tomorrow" Hyde smiled warmly at Naruto. 

78787878

It was after their mini-training session with Uchiha Hyde, both Sasuke and Naruto were soaking in the hot bath. 

"Ne, Sasuke-chan, you want to know why everything went so smoothly today?" questioned Naruto. 

"Why?" Sasuke was curious to know. 

"Because I had the toy frog you gave me two years ago when we first met. It is my lucky charm since then." Naruto smiled at Sasuke who was blushing away, he had never expected Naruto to use it as a lucky charm. "Are you glad that the two of us are in the same class?" Sasuke nodded his head, he was starting to feel giddy and could hear follow whatever Naruto was saying. 

"Just imagine, the three of us – you, me and Gaara will soon rule the school and prove to four bakas that they are a bunch of bakas! Bwahahah…Ne, ne… Sasuke-chan, are you listening to what I am saying? Sasuke-chan?" Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke's blank face, his cheek was redder than usual suddenly Sasuke slipped into the water. Naruto quickly pulled him up and laid him on the floor, he was shocked to find Sasuke burning up

"Sasuke-chan, you are burning up! Quick I bring you to your room." Naruto quickly set Sasuke in a piggyback position and carried him out of the bath all the while shouting for Kaoru. 

"Kaoru-san! Kaoru-san! Sasuke burning up with fever!" Unfortunately all the Uchihas were out. Naruto quickly set Sasuke into the futon and went to look for some warm clothes for Sasuke to wear. He took off the wet short that Sasuke had on, and quickly put on dry ones then he went into the kitchen to get a basin of cool water and towel for Sasuke. 

"Naruto-chan, are you there?" Sasuke softly mumbled out without opening his eyes, Naruto put the cool towel on his forehead. 

"Yeah, yeah! I'm here so don't worry about anything just rest okay." Naruto got up and opened Sasuke's closet to look for something to wear, he got a feeling that he was going to get a cold but who cares now that Sasuke is sick.

"Naruto-chan, stay here with me." Moaned Sasuke in his feverish sleep. Naruto shook his head and lie beside Sasuke, pulling the blanket over himself. Soon he was fast asleep. 

&*&*&*&*

Kaoru and Hyde came home to a quiet household, it was expected since the rest of the other Uchihas had gone to the water country (village) for a holiday and strange for it was too quiet with no noise the two boys were always seemed to be making and it was too early to sleep. 

"I go and check on them." Hyde nodded and makes his way to kitchen to prepare dinner while Kaoru makes her way to her youngest son's room. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Both the boys were sleeping, Sasuke had a towel on his forehead while Naruto seemed to be restless in his sleep and have difficulties sleeping. Kaoru touched her son forehead and found that he had a slight fever and then she touched Naruto's forehead. Naruto was burning up with fever! She quickly runs out of the room and into the kitchen  

" Hyde, Naruto is burning up with fever while Sasuke has a high fever!" Kaoru went about to get medicine in order to bring the fever down meanwhile Hyde went out to search for Iruka. 

TBC

ginji: Ban-chan, why is Ginji_ban so evil to give the both kids fever?

Ginji_ban: because she is having one?  

ban: cheez…ginji, kids need to have fever once in a while especially in fics…   ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

ginji (chibi): really?                                                                                               ( * __ * ) 

ginji_ban: anyway heehee…abit the stress now…so this chappie is oso stress…so sorry if the chappie was up to standard as usual. Once again, thanks for all the reviews! They sure know how make one happy!! (^__^) V 

Oh by the way, ginji_ban made a mistake…. it was mentioned that it would fast-forwarded to ten years, baka me forgot to type in 'old' so sorry!! (T__T)  

Reviewer's corner

Zephyr Wind: thanks for reviewing (v_~)

Bishiehuggler: Maamaa, u dun have to worry…they are only ten yrs old, baka me make u worry and sniffed coz of me not adding in the 'old' *give permission to hit me* By the way, Itachi is 16 yrs in chapter 4…heehee…have to make him that way since it seemed cute…and the same time corny…gomen again if it suxs….

Ivy: I love the bathing scene too! Juz Imagine the six happy half nude guys in the hot bath…(^_~) Thank you, thank you

Silver: 3Q! Silver-chan must be sure smart to figure the pairings out…heehee

Ladyschumon:  Thank you so much!!! * Look around and found that no more toys to give away but found a Naruto's plastic poster plus Kakashi's special waterproof Icha Icha Paradise and hand it over as award for being the greatest fan * 

Shinigami: 3Q! Me look cookies! And anything that have chocolate coz they make me so happy!!

Wuffieluver: Nice song but can u change the 'king' to 'queen'?  ginji_ban is a girl… Wahh!! You got book 5!! I wanna noe what happened? Izzit true that Sirius black died? Wahh!! You got an anime convection!! * Sit in a corner and cry * the country I am staying is boring!! No anime convection but got cosplay… * give death glare * what you got Naruto plushies?? Wuffieluver-chan, dun have to go back to reviewing school you know, coz it is okay with me. After all, 8 yrs kids love those 'I dun friend you' kind of stuff…* think back the days… * 

Joce – 3Q for reviewing!! X3

Firedraygon97 – Ping-pong!! *Award a special edition Itachi plushies * Itachi will definitely be not evil since ginji-ban chan writing this fic! If not, I will kill him with my own hands * Sharingan starts to appear in ginji-ban's eyes * (*_*)

Amethyst Bubble -  * cry for the misery that amethyst bubble-chan had* you win, the eights I know just sleep and sleep… Whee, can't wait for ur fic!! Here is the chappie…ginji-ban dun think it is up to standard…

Rin lockheart – you did scare me for a moment… (-_-!) Yami rin, izzit Rin didn't eat her chocolate that is why she likes that?

SilverTear – Same or different I don't know, don't know…see first…ginji-ban have no idea. 

Assassin 0f the Shadows – Nice nick…Thank you so much!! *Need to think of new inventions of ideas beside the waterproofed Icha Icha Paradise … *

-inu-dbz-1/2- A big thank you to you!! You seemed to understand me idea and fic so well!! *award a Naruto's plushies including Gaara plus Sasuke *

~~3Q is short for thank you.  


	6. hell for iruka

Naruto does not belong to me… (T__T)

Chapter 6 – hell for Iruka

A blue eye open to the faint sunlight streaming in from the open shoji, birds were busy chirping away indicating it was already morning, he felt a weight on his forehead and move a hand to touch it – it was a towel. What is a towel doing on his forehead anyway? Naruto heard a groan beside him before the person sat up. 

"Morning Naruto-chan!' greeted Sasuke happily, apparently forgotten that he had a high fever the day before. "Hey, Naruto-chan, you okay? What with the towel on your head? Do you have a fever?" Sasuke took the towel away and touch Naruto's forehead, to find that it was 'normal'. "You seemed fine to me but your cheeks seemed very rosy."

Naruto of course, was blushing from the touch from his best friend. What was happening to him? Why is he having all this feeling? To hide his emotion, he quickly sat up and smack Sasuke's head  "Baka, of course I am fine!! And I can't miss school today!"

"Baka, I was worried for you! You don't have to smack my head and it's hurt!" Sasuke pouted angrily and rubbed his head. He then got up and left the room, making his way to the bathroom. Naruto sighed guilty and followed after him, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Ne, Sasuke-chan, I am sorry about earlier…" He leaned against the door to hear any response from Sasuke but he could only hear water gushing from the shower and faint horrible singing of Sasuke. 

"Sasuke-chan! Did you heard what I just I said?" Naruto yelled

"Huh? I can't hear you! Come in!" Sasuke yelled back. 

Naruto turned the knob and enter the bathroom; only a shower curtain was separating them from view of each other. 

"I want to apologize about what I did earlier, I am sorry." Naruto mumbled softly, all the while looking at the tiles of the bathroom's floor. Sasuke popped his head out from the curtain, "You come in here, just to tell me that?" he smiled at Naruto.

"I thought you going to be angry with me?" Naruto stared angrily at the laughing Sasuke, the water dripping from his Raven-hair onto the floor. 

"Nope, how could I be angry with my best buddy over a smack on a head?" Naruto smiled happily but stopped short when Sasuke splashed some water over at him. 

"Take that you moron~!" laughed Sasuke. Naruto sputtered the water out and smiled cheekily. " I better head back home, Iruka-aniki must be so worried about me." As he walked out of the bathroom, his hand reached over to a switch and switched it off. Naruto walked a few feet from the bathroom before he heard a loud shriek of 'Cold!' 

78787878787

"Naruto, Omigosh! Are you better now? Uchiha-sama came to look for me and told me that you had high fever last night!" Iruka happily hug Naruto the moment the blonde kid enter the house.

"I had a high fever? No wonder there was a towel on me forehead when me woke up this morning. I want Ramen!" whined Naruto, being hungry from not eating anything from yesterday's morning. He sniffed the air and found some delicious already cooking in the kitchen. He bounced into the kitchen to find the two teammates of Iruka's team at the table. Both of them had dark rings under theirs' eyes probably staying up with the worried Iruka.

"Morning, Kakashi-aniki and Itachi-aniki!" He greeted the teenager boys before bouncing to the stove to find a pot of ramen. "Ooh, Beef Ramen!"  

"I told the kid was going to be fine." Yawned Kakashi, through the black fabric. He was back in his normal outfit. 

"And someone was so worried that we all couldn't sleep as well." Grumbled Itachi, he poked at the bowl of ramen with his pair of chopsticks. 

"You know there are cases of children dying from high fever. Beside I told you guys that you could go home but No! The two of you want to stay! " Iruka eyed the two of them who quickly started eating on their ramen, Kakashi realized that ramen could entered his mouth was because of the fabric.

"Haha! Kakashi-aniki, you can't enjoy a good bowl of ramen with that cloth covering over your mouth!" Kakashi stared angrily at the blonde boy who purposed sipped slowly at the noodle. 'I guess that always a bad outcome to be cool." He thought to himself silently.

"Kakashi, why don't just take off your mask and eat!" Itachi grumbled, partly because he really wanted to see an eating Kakashi, whenever there was a camp over in any mission, Kakashi would head over to somewhere and eat alone. 

"No. I will go into the bathroom and eat there." Kakashi got up, taking his ramen with him into the bathroom, leaving Iruka, Itachi and Naruto staring after him. 

"Kakashi-aniki is weird! Imagine eating ramen in the bathroom!" laughed Naruto but then he realized that he always eat in the bathroom while doing his 'business'. (Eww…)

" Naruto-chan, you think you alright to attend school day?" asked Iruka as he cleared away his empty bowl. 

"Hai~! I want to rock the school!" replied Naruto happily.

"And give me hell?" Iruka raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto smiled cheekily at him " Hai! Iruka-SENSEI!" 

"Huh, that brat going to be in your class?" asked Itachi, as he was hit squarely in the head by a chopstick.

"Don't call me 'brat' you stupid useless Jounin!" Naruto going all shark teeth on the Jounin. He was about to reach over to bite Itachi's arm when the door's bell ring. 'I will get it!' He jumped on Itachi's head and run to open the door. 

"Yo! Ready to head to school?" greeted Gaara; he had a gourd behind his back. Sasuke was carrying a black backpack. 

"Nice bag, Gaara-chan!" Naruto went over to touch the gourd, his hand trailing over the gourd before to the top, which was the cover. 

"Just don't pull open the cover," warned Gaara. 

"Er, Gaara-chan. What is in there?" asked Sasuke as he knocked on the gourd, he could feel something shifting in there. 

"Oh, just sand." 

"Sand?" both Sasuke and Naruto stared wide-eyed at Gaara who just thumb the way to school. 

"Better get going before we are late." 

"Hai! Bye All the Anikis in the house! " Naruto too lazy, to mention everyone name. There were greeting of ' be careful on the street.' From various part of the house. The three boys slowly make their way to the academy. 

68686868

The three boys automatically occupied the back row of the classroom, giving the other kids deadly stares if they wanted to join them. Naruto was by the door, he claiming that it was easier for him to make a trip to canteen if he wanted food; Sasuke was in the middle while Gaara was left since he wanted space to put his gourd. Many of the girls were staring at them, mostly at Sasuke who was busy ignoring them by talking his two best friends. 

"Naruto-chan, Gaara-chan, Do I look so weird?" Sasuke whispered to them softly. 

"No" the both replied after scanning Sasuke from head to toe. 

"Then why is all the girl staring at me? I am scared." He took a quick look at the front row girls who blushed and waved at him. "Did you see that?"

"No, I think you being a little paranoid." Naruto yawned and put his head on the table, telling the other two to wake him up the moment Iruka enter the class.

"Gaara-chan, did you see what they did? They go red in the face and wave at me! I guess there is something wrong with me." Sasuke by now was a going little hysteric. 

"Sasuke-chan, there is definitely nothing wrong with you. I think it is them who are a bit screw-loose or not they wouldn't be going to red in the face and waving their arms. Girls are always nuts." Remembering his eldest sister, who always goes red in the face whenever there is a guy around. 

"You sure?" Sasuke relaxed a little and then he put his chin on the table, trying to avoid eye contacts with the nutty girls who immediately turned to front for no reason. Or was there? While his head was down, Gaara had slowly bring a finger across his neck indicating 'death.' If they do not turn to the front.    

Gaara noticed two presences sitting beside him; he craned his neck forward since his gourd was blocking his view to see two boys sitting on the other side. The boy sitting closer to his gourd had strict looking face, with his hair pulled back into a ponytail while the other was a fat boy who was busy munching away at some chips.  The boy with the strict-looking face turned to look at him, giving Gaara a glum smile. "Hey there,"

Gaara just nodded his head, being the way he was before he met Naruto and Sasuke. 

"I am Shikamaru and this fella here is Choji. Err…do you mind if we sit here? We don't want to get so close with female contact."

"Fine by me." 

"Err, do you mind if you put down this gourd so we could talk better." Shikamaru shivered at the frown that Gaara gave but sighed inwardly when he put the gourd under the table. "What is your name?" 

"Gaara." 

"Ooh, nice name! So those guys beside you are your friends?" Shikamaru pointed a thumb at the two sleeping guys beside Gaara. 

"Yeah, Sasuke and Naruto." Gaara then reached over them and smack them on the back to wake them up for Iruka had entered the classroom.

"What!! I haven't got to the ramen part yet!" whined Naruto as he looked up sleepily at Iruka who frowned at the little outburst. 

"Okay, Morning Students and welcome to the academy! I am Iruka sensei and will be coaching you to the right path of the ninjas. Now we will begin by getting to know each other." He inwardly groaned when he saw most of the girl perking up at 'getting to know each other. "We will get the ball running, starting from the back and that is you, Naruto."

"Why me, Iruka –ani- I mean sensei?" grumbled Naruto

"Because you are at the back." Iruka gave a don't-make-me-go-there-and-struggle-you look. Naruto stood up and scratch his head. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Just introduce yourself, what you like and dislike. You know that kind of stuff" Iruka answered him patiently. 

"Okay, I am Uzumaki Naruto, Ten this year. What else? Oh yeah, I like eating ramen! Any types of ramen except vegetarian flavour. Er…I love spending my time hanging out with my two buddies Sasuke and Gaara. I hate…the four bakas, overcooked ramen. I think that is all." 

"That is very good, next please." He watches the front rows of girl taking out notepads and eagerly waiting for the raven-haired boy to stand up and introduce himself. 

Sasuke groaned inwardly at the girls but smiled when he felt both Naruto and Gaara holding his hands in order to give him support. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. I like buddies Naruto and Gaara and dislike almost everything especially those weird front girls." He heard loud moans and grumbling from the front row when he sat down. 

"That wasn't very nice, Sasuke." Scolded Iruka. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." He bowed his head apologetically. The front rows girl all awed and forgave him immediately, to his worst nightmare. Gaara then stood up and mumbled out "Gaara." before sitting down again.  

"Anything else you want to add on, Gaara?" Iruka watched the Crimson-haired boy shaking his head before him the front row girls death glare. 

"This is going to be long day and year for me." Iruka unhappily mumbled out. 

TBC

A/n:

Gomen about the earlier chapter….me is in the stress now…*collapse on the ground, readers start to see something floating out from the body* Anyway I love all the reviews!! They just make me so happy!     (*__^)

Reviewers' corner

Wuffieluver- Is the song supposed to be some kind of anthem for the review? Anyway it is cute!! Sirius black died!! Ahh…*abandoned the fic and goes off to kill the witch* Yeah, Kakashi a little wee bit protective (^_^), had to make Itachi suffer for the happiness of Kakashi * paid Itachi a huge amount of money for the kick in the stomach * Wahh…you got both Ban and Kazuki's plushies!! Too bad no ginji (-_-;),…I got a chibi-ginji collar pin!! Really, u saw a pic? I cannot find one at all!! *watch wuffielurver-chan dragged off to school* 

Rin lockheart – pity ya yami rin, 3Q anyway…*watch the chase between Yami Rin and Rin *

Amethyst Bubbles – Cool, you went on a vacation *sit in a corner and think when was the last time ginji-ban went on a vacation.* Whee…They do feel better don't they, when they have Kaoru to take care of them (^_^) *glomp back * ~3Q!! 

SilverTear- Thank you, thank you…it was one of many dumb pranks I committed when I was much dumber and younger… 

Bishiehuggler – Gomen ne!! I guess it is probably due to spending too much time with the three anikis. (^_-) 

Joce- thank you thank you

Dragon – let see in the past, it used to be once every three days…now that I am so busy, I guess it is once a week or whenever I am free…I am free now!! Thank you thank you

-xxSilverWingsxx – Hai! Hai! On my way, boss! By the way I love all of your Fics even though I didn't review. Gomen ne!! coz me read them offline so too lazy to log in back… * grant permission to hit me! *

firedraygon97- thank you thank you

:D – thank you thank you 

tsuki-tenshi-no-koibito – did I get that right? Kill me if I got it wrong

chapter 2 – thank you thank you

chapter 3 – Gaara is me fav chara too…

chapter 4 – you are so smart! But will Itachi remain like that forever? Heehee..i don't know…

Anyway thanks for the reviews!!


	7. Itachi sense in da class

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me (T_T)

Chapter 7 –

Iruka had brought his class out into the school's practice ground, which was just behind the school. He was glad that the introduction was over and the students were sitting in front of him, under the shady rain-tree. The introduction was a disaster especially when you have a bunch of Sasuke-crazy girls in the front and boys treated girls like germs or vegetables (Naruto) at the back. 

**^^**^^8**

Earlier in class

It was now the front row girls to introduce themselves. A girl with big forehead (dodge all stones from Sakura's fans) and pink shoulder-length hair stood up, blushing deeply as she turned to face the class.

"Hello, I am Sakura. I am so glad to be in this class."

"As if." Interrupted Naruto as he put his head down on the table and yawned. 

Sakura fumed but continued "I love to befriend all of you in the class by the end of this year." She then gave a wink to Sasuke who shivered and tried to hide behind Gaara's gourd. Gaara gave a back-off-you-parasite look to Sakura who ignored and continued " I dislike people who give me creepy stares and that blonde haired boy in the back." 

"What's your problem, you bitch?" Naruto angrily stood on the table, raising a fist at Sakura. Gaara was also standing up; Sasuke could feel his anger shifting in the gourd. The sand were swirling around, all of them wanting to get out and strangle the pink-haired girl. Sasuke tried to pull back his two friends much to amuse of Sakura who thought that her crush was on her side. 

She smirked victoriously "Actually I don't have a problem but somehow the problem turned to be the both of you boys. In fact, I don't think you be regarded as boys since you don't have any parents to scold you or teach you how to respect people - "

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, by now the whole class was starting to feel afraid. Iruka was just rubbing his throbbing temple. A bad headache was coming up. 

"It is my mouth and you don't have to tell me to –

"Just shut the *beep* up! You *beep* bitch! You got a *beep* mouth and *beep* big forehead. Just go somewhere and get a plastic surgery!" Naruto growled at Sakura who whimpered under the fox glare. The rest of classmate including both Sasuke and Gaara just gasped at Naruto used of language. Both Shikamaru and Choji were smiling inwardly for they too, dislike the front row girls especially Sakura for they had insulted the both. 

"I am going to tell my mom the moment I get home and make sure that you will get expel for this! This time I don't think anyone will help you coz you don't have anyone!" shouted Sakura with tears in her eyes. 

"Enough! Enough!  Yelled Sasuke putting his hand up to stop both parties from arguing. 

"Sasuke-chan, you sided me don't you?" Sakura smiled lovely dovey to Sasuke who shivered 

"Stop that smile, it scares me." Sakura's smile broke apart *sound of glasses breaking* "You know something, you sucks… I don't know why you should even be a girl! You are worst than a whore! So what if you got parents but did you really get their love? Naruto-chan, doesn't have any parents but guess what?! I love him in fact my whole family love him even the dolphin (Iruka) (1) does!" Sasuke gave a glance to Iruka who blush at his nick from both Kakashi and Itachi. 

"Dolphin?" went the class. Sakura took the opportunity and run out of the class, with tears streaking across her face. A girl soon followed after her. 

"Uchiha Sasuke! That wasn't very nice of you to say such thing to a girl!" barked Iruka; popping his head out of the classroom to see which direction she went, lucky for him and unlucky for Sasuke. Itachi appeared in the front of the class who gave a nod to Iruka to chase after the pink-haired girl.  

"Now what all this all about?" questioned Itachi as he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke? 

"It wasn't my fault! In the first place, that dumb girl insulted Naruto here! And I just want to get back at her!" answered Sasuke who patted a sad Naruto on the head. Itachi raised an eyebrow at Naruto, he had never seen Naruto so sad and broken before, that bitch must have really hit the spot.

"Then you little moron don't have to sent the girl into tears!" 

"Don't call me moron, you idiot! Beside like I said it wasn't my fault!" Sasuke growled Itachi who just coolly went up to his little brother, with one finger in front the nose, he flicked it. "That is for calling me 'idiot'" as Sasuke grabbed his nose and moaned in pain. The class began buzzing with excitement; all wanting to see the teacher would do any jutsu to Sasuke. Both brothers gave a stare to class who toned down.

"Shut *beep* up! You are all too noisy! I am Itachi Sensei, since Iruka sensei is away on a little business and I have the honor to introduce little brats like you to the world of jutsu." Immediately the whole class started to hate the Itachi sensei who ignored their hatred stare and went to blackboard. Taking a chalk in hand, he wrote 'Chakra' on the board. 

"Anyone want to tell me what exactly 'Chakra' is?" A couple of hands including both Gaara and Sasuke raised their hand. 

"Anyone but my dumb little brother. How about the boy next to him then?" Itachi pointed the chalk at Gaara who smiled proudly at being chosen. Sasuke sulked beside him and grumbled about complaining to mum about Aniki picking at him in school. 

With a deep breath, Gaara answered, "Chakra is energy that a ninja needs to utilize a technique. That energy comes from the body energy that is collected from every cell in the body and from the spirit energy that comes from training and experiences. In other words, techniques come from these two energies that are squeezed out of the body and mould together. This process is known as molding the charka. And with this charka, one is able to execute technique by forming a seal."

"Very good! Sit down please." Itachi smiled happily, someone young like Gaara was able to tell him what the heck is Chakra even little Sasuke doesn't know what it is. Speaking of which, his brother was happily munching on something provided by the fat boy sitting away few seat away from him.

Gaara sat down and sighed, he was nervous earlier for he had never talked in front of so many people before. Naruto poked him and gave him a thumb up

"I never knew you are so smart! Gaara-chan!" Gaara smiled shyly back at him. 

"No whispering in the back!" barked Itachi as he went on to explain to the students more about Charka.  

*&*&*&*

-40 minutes later-

Half the class was starting to yawn and fall asleep, to droning of Itachi explaining about Charka. He himself, was praying for Iruka to come back quickly so that he could head back to the teacher lounge for a nap for he didn't had enough sleep last night because of a mission.

"Sasuke-chan, I didn't know your brother was such a boring teacher, I bet he killed his enemy by lecturing him. *Yawn* Wake me up when he done with it." Naruto put his head on Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

Sasuke too, was controlling not to sleep. He knew that his brother could be boring at times but not this BORING! He looked at Gaara who was also like him, trying to keep awake by having sands keeping his head up and his eyes open (wouldn't that hurts?). 

"Even if you have a high amount of Chakra, not being able to use it properly, will affect your stamina, if you expel all of Chakra, you will DIE!" he emphasized more on the 'die and immediately the whole class sat up straight. At that moment Iruka came in, with his hand on Sakura's shoulder and the other girl was walking behind them. 

"Thanks a lot, Itachi sensei." Iruka smiled at him while settling Sakura back to her seat. 

  
"No problem, I am off then." As Itachi walked past Iruka, he whispered softly into Iruka's ear "You owe me dinner, just the two of us." Before continue his way to the teacher lounge, unaware that someone with silver hair was watching them from outside the window. Someone who supposed to be with the Anbu but instead was outside the academy's window. 

"Sorry about that earlier. I am sure by now that you all understand the basic of Chakra. Now we shall head down to the practice ground where you will the power of Chakra."

The whole class cheered happily finally they didn't have to hear another of lecture but instead get to see the cool moves of a true Shinobi!

7878787878

-Back to the present-

"Anymore questions you want to ask before I start demonstrating?" Iruka asked after he had explained that he would be using his spiritual energy to walk up the tree with just his feet. He raised his eyebrow in surprise when Naruto raised his hand. "Yes, Naruto?" 

"Iruka sensei, I have a very important question to ask – What time is lunch?" Iruka and the rest class including Sasuke and Gaara sweat drop. 

"Naruto, hmm…lunch would be just after this. So take it easy would you." Answer Iruka giving a soft laugh. He stood up and touched the rain tree's bark " I am now going to walk up the tree so watch carefully!" He closed his eyes and concentrated all his spiritual energy towards his feet; soon he was walking up the tree! The whole class started clapping hand and cheering. Iruka stood hanging upside down from a branch. 

"So do you guys find it cool?" asked Iruka as he smiled at them, they were bewildered and wanted to try it too. Suddenly he was hit in the head by a pebble, causing him to lose a footing and started to fall towards his students. 

"Iruka sensei!" The class shouted and started in horror as they watch their teacher who only taught them for a day, plunging toward the ground. All eyes watch a blur of gray and Iruka was in the arms of an Anbu who landed on his feet neatly. 

"Kakashi…" Iruka smiled at his savior who still had his Anbu mask on, just nodded. He then watch Kakashi waved him goodbye before jumping back into the bush again, probably off to another assassination or mission again. 

"Iruka-sensei, can we have our lunch now?" questioned both Choji and Naruto, showing cute little pouty faces. The rest of class slowly nodded their head. A huge rumbling soon was heard coming from Choji who blushed. 

"Okay lunch now, but be back in 45 minutes in this very spot." Iruka watch the whole class getting to their feet and rushing their way to the canteen. He sighed softly and looked at the direction where Kakashi make his exit, he sensed that Kakashi was already long gone but however he had this nagging feeling that the Anbu was still around but not making his presence known. "But why?" He wondered to himself as he swings himself up onto the branch to nap for the next 45 minutes. 

TBC 

Author Note: Gomen!! I missed the one-week dateline by one day!! So busy with me Art piece therefore the moment I reached home, I would just go and sleep. Call me a pig! But I am really so damn tired!! Any remedy to make me all genki again to write more?? Anyway lunch fight in the next chappie. Coming on the way…Sleep now…ZZZ 

Reviewer's corner

Joce – Thank you thank you…

:D – thank you thank you 

Wuffieluver- Thank a lot for the Kazuki plushie! *hugs it and finds that it even had strings! * Now ginji-ban is able to use it against any flamers…but there are none so thanks god…Support Wuffieluver in killing the front row girls. 

Hikaru – Gomen ne, I uploaded after a super long period of time! Really, you like this chappie? Me sis like it too! 

Kechia – interesting nic. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

Izzy-chan – You draw a manga about them?? *look at izzy-chan with respect* I want to see!! I try me best to have a Naruto/Hinata but there is a lot of request for it to be Sasuke/Naruto. You know – Yaoi but until so damn yaoi. Gomen ne but don't worry, will have Naruto/Hinata since you requested it. (^_^)  Ne, Itachi would not kill his family…he is nice guy personally. 

Demon_master – you scared poor ginji_ban! Anyway more between the trio and the four bakas in the next chappie. 

TwilightAngel – Here is chapter 7 with lots of swearing….Gomen…

Saruka and Naruke – Thank you so much and sweet dream of the chibi trios

Assassin of Shadows – Yeah I know he likes Iruka but I guess he is shy about it… 

Ruby-Tears – Me have no idea about the two but I think I going to keep them as good allies. Me busy think of pranks now, any suggestions? 

Bronze Eagle – Be assured that Itachi would turned evil at all…heehee, I got something planned for him…me like Sasuke and Naruto to be together as for Gaara, I am not too sure about him I guess I have to change the plot! I like Shikamaru too! He is so cool with his control of shadows! Anyway thanks a lot!

Amethyst Bubble – Omigosh!! I can't believe it when I read ur fic anyway thanks a lot!! 

Rin-kin – What do you mean that you guys can only come up with  "Sasuke found a stick, The End." Your Fic that you guys wrote was totally awesome!! I give two thumbs up for it!

Lady J – Gomen ne, me too busy and have totally no time to edit me fic so I am totally sorry for whatever mistake there are! 

Bishiehuggler – No, not Iruka! Just Kakashi and Itachi. Iruka is too sweet to swear a word. Yeah, girls going tail him whenever he goes but hey! He got both Naruto and Gaara to chase them away!! Bwahaha! Kill them in the sand coffin, Gaara-chan!!

Shinigami – that's okay and Thanks a lot   

Ladyschumon- Thanks for the cookie *put them in the special cookie jar that was given to ginji-ban* that's okay, I don't mind at all but thanks for reviewing. I know it is difficult at times to click and wait for the review box. Anyway I drew the three of them in school uniform unfortunately I DON'T have a SCANNER!! Damn!  

Sleep is what I need now… - ginji-ban 


	8. Breeaakk!

Naruto does not belong ginji-ban chan 

Chapter 8 

 The trio including their new two classmates happily sat under a shady Sakura tree, all of them were checking each other lunch box. Naruto had dry BBQ Ramen, Sasuke had rice balls, Gaara had *sand*wich, Shikamaru had rice with fish and carrots while Choji's extra large lunchbox contained a large portion of Teriyaki Chicken and several bags of potato chips. 

"Choji-chan, you sure you can eat all those up?" Both Sasuke and Naruto nervously stared at Choji gobbling the chicken up. 

"Don't worry, he used to eat more than that everyday!" answered Shikamaru for his childhood friend who was too busy eating away to answer Naruto however he nodded at Shikamaru's answer. 

"Sasuke-chan, can I trade a sandwich for one of your rice ball?" asked Gaara shyly as he held up his egg sandwich; he was tired of eating sandwich and want to eat something for a change. He watch Sasuke taking a rice ball out from his lunch box and trade it for the sandwich. 

"Thanks a lot Sasuke-chan!" Gaara smiled at Sasuke as he bites into the rice ball meanwhile Sasuke stared at the Sandwich in his hand, he could see sands in it. 

Scratching his head "Ano, Gaara-chan, why is there sand in the sandwich?" Sasuke held up the sandwich for everyone to see and examine. 

"Baka! What is a sandwich without 'sand'? Wouldn't that be wich?" laughed Naruto as he sipped his green tea, the rest of the group sadly shook their head at Naruto's bad sense of pun. 

Gaara blushed "Sorry about that, I guess the sand from me gourd accidentally got into me lunchbox. It is okay if you don't want to eat it." Sasuke nodded his head, and put the sandwich aside on his lunchbox cover. 

"Wow, the three idiots have two new mates to join them!" The four of boys appeared before them. Naruto stood up and raised a fist against them. 

"What the hell you guys want?" he growled at them. Shikamaru and Choji frowned at the four boys. 

"Well, it seemed that we too, like this place you morons are occupying so get lost from here!" Lee stood a step forward to Naruto.

"No way! We were here first!" Sasuke stood up followed by Gaara. 

"Oh really? Then let have a match to see who will get this place!" challenged Neji, the other three nodded their head, confident enough that they going to win. 

"Challenged accepted!" Naruto smirked at them as he rolled up his sleeve. "Who is first?" 

"Maa Maa, please calm down! Iruka-sensei is watching us. Let us not fight." Pleaded Shikamaru. Neji stared at him with distaste as he scanned the ground to see Iruka-sensei in a tree nearby them, watching them like a hawk. Gaara stood between both Neji and Naruto, a strict look on his face suddenly with a smile on his face. He helps up his lunchbox of sandwiches. 

"Not let not fight like Shikamaru-chan said, here are some sandwiches to spare us for today. We accept defeat." He bowed so that no one except both Shikamaru and Choji saw the evilness glinting in his eyes. 

"Gaara-chan, what do you mean defeat? I do not accept defeat against those bakas!" grumbled Naruto; he was smacked on the head by Shikamaru who winked cheekily at him. Heehee…Look like we still going to win after all. 

The four boys took one sandwich each and smirked happily. "Heh, we win this time!" laughed Lee as he and the other victoriously bite into the sandwich. All of them had weird expression on their face. 

"Taste a little sandy." Commented Shino 

"Must be the pepper. I love lots of pepper." Replied Gaara as he laughed inwardly. The five boys watched them gulped up the whole sandwich before they let a long waited roar of laughter. 

"What? What is so funny?" blurted Kiba, he looked surprised when he saw bits of sands coming out from his mouth, his mouth and throat was starting to feel itchy and sandy. The other three boys were already coughing away. 

"What *cough* did *cough* you gave *cough* us, you *cough* sand boy!" coughed Neji.

Gaara gave an innocent look "I gave you guys, a real taste of what a real sandwich taste like."  

"If you don't get what he meant, he gave you guys Sand!" Naruto doubled over with laughter. They watch the four of them immediately rushing to the bathroom to rinse their mouth.

"Gaara-chan, will they die from eating sand?" questioned Choji, making a mental note not to accept any sandwiches from the crimson-haired boy anymore. 

Gaara shook his head "Nope, I guess it will be bad case of food (sand) poisoning"    

They all sat down under the Sakura tree and continue with their lunch, Naruto offered Gaara his extra instant cup ramen. With 25 minutes to go, they just lazed around peacefully under a tree when a bunch of girls came up to them err…more like Sasuke. 

"Sasuke-kun, do you want some of our lunch?" asked a blonde-haired girl who had accompanied Sakura out of the classroom earlier. Sasuke looked at her and the rest of the girl behind her. It was the horrifying front row girls and all of them had their lunchbox in their hand.

"Thanks but no thanks. I am pretty full." Sasuke calmly replied her. 

"Then can we join you?" She happily just sat down closely beside Sasuke. The rest of the girls also sat down around Sasuke who was getting uncomfortable. Naruto and the rest frowned at them. First it was the four bakas who tried to invade their tree now it was the front row girls! What is next? 

"Gaara-chan, I don't like this." Naruto whispered to Gaara who nodded in return. 

"Err…I think we guys just to spent this time by ourselves now." Sasuke slowly mumbled, he knew it was going to be useless.

"Won't you get lonely?" Ino pouted to Sasuke blushed deeply, he never had a girl behaving the way Ino did, to him before.  

"NO! Enough of all this!" He yelled and stood up, shocking his little fan club. Sasuke then run away at high speed, the rest of the girl got up and followed him

"Sasuke-kun, wait up!" they screamed after him. 

"Poor Sasuke-chan!" The remaining boys sadly shake their head. Naruto stood up and prepare to give a chase after them.

"Oi, where are you going?" asked Gaara. 

"I'm going to rescue Sasuke-chan" 

"But he can help himself!"

"No. Not when you have a bunch of crazy girls. The chances of winning are low." With that Naruto gave a chase after them. Gaara watch his blonde friend running away and he sat down beside Choji who offered him some of the potato chip and Shikamaru who just lay there and daydream. Unnoticed to them, a shy girl with white eyes hide behind the tree, observing them, she was about to turn and leave when Gaara voiced out her presence.

"Whoever you are, you better come out now. We mean you no harm."

Hinata sighed nervously and came out from her hiding place. "Hi" she greeted them in her soft voice. Shikamaru opened one eye and observe the newcomer before he went back to his daydreaming again (don't know what the heck he is dreaming about)

"Who are you?" asked Gaara as he watch the girl who was so much different from the rest, was blushing in front of him. 

"Hyuuga Hinata!" she bowed her head so that her fringe was covering her eyes. 

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga-san?" Gaara tried to place where he had heard that last name before.

"Err…I wanted…say…hi…tooo…Narrruttoo-kun!" she stuttered out after which she run away. 

Gaara raised an eyebrow at her before mumbling out "Another weird girl." 

*****  

Meanwhile somewhere a cat and mouse chase was on. 

"Stay away from me!!" screamed Sasuke as he run as fast as he could away from the girls. 

"Sasuke-kun!" They screamed after him. Somewhere up in the building, from the window of the teacher's lounge, an older version of Sasuke was laughing his head off, at the pathetic sight of his little brother running away from a bunch of girls. He was soon; reminded of the old school days of having fan girls following him everywhere he goes. He sighed and smiled softly. 

"You will soon get use to it, Sasuke-chan." 

"Sasuke-chan, where are you?" An orange figure on the rooftop searching for his raven friend. He swore that his best friend made a turn up in here since he saw one of the girls. He smiled as he felt a faint presence coming from behind the water tank and decided to sneak attack on Sasuke. 

"Boo!" He jumped out in front of the person to see that it wasn't his best friend but instead was that irritating pink girl. He wanted to curse that girl for insulting him in class earlier but changed his mind when he saw that the girl was crying. 

"What the hell you want now?" she shrieked at him and continues crying out aloud. "Leave me alone! You gave me enough misery!" Naruto frowned at what she was shrieking out at him. He sat down beside her and stared up at the clear blue sky with no puffy little clouds decorating over it today. 

Sakura stopped crying and looked at the blonde boy she had insulted this morning and asked him "What are you doing here?" Two pair of clear blue eyes stops looking at the sky and now looking into her sapphire eyes. 

"Actually I was looking for Sasuke but never mind him, I enjoy the atmosphere here. It is peace and the sky is a nice shade of blue."

"Just like the shade of your eyes." Sakura blushed at what she said. 

Naruto still blushing from her comment, looked back into the sky "Ano, Sakura. I am sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to make you cry." He scratched his head in apology.  

"Ehmm, I was angry with you but not anymore." She sighed deeply and also looked up to the sky to see a hawk flying by. 

"Then why are you still so sad?" asked Naruto, he hate seeing people sad especially after all the pain and rejection he gone through. 

"It is because…never mind." Sakura sighed deeply and put her head on her knee. 

"It is okay, you can tell me. I promise I would not tell anyone." Naruto immediately did the scout honour. "If I did tell anyone, may all my *sniff* precious *sniff* ramen *gasp* be stolen *Bawled out crying*." Sakura laughed at his little scout honour, she had never met anyone so simple minded and funny before. She frowned and thought, "Is Sasuke the same as Naruto?" 

"So are you going to tell me?" Spoke Naruto, breaking Sakura's thought.

"Okay. You promised me. It is just that it really hurts to have someone you like very much to say mean things to you." 

"Oh, are you talking about Sasuke-chan?" Naruto watch the pink head bob up and down. He had to find a way to cheer the poor girl up. A little light bulb suddenly hovered above his head. "Ah!" He quickly reached into this pocket and held it out for Sakura as a cheer up gift. 

"What is that? Kawaii!" She crooned as she took the furry little fox key chain from his hand and stroke it. 

"A little something that I found in the forest when I was six. It's been my good luck charm since then. You can have it!" Naruto smiled a foxy smile at her who smiled back gratefully. 

"Thank a lot, Naruto-chan." 

"Nah, that is nothing!" He blushed, Naruto looked at his watch and frowned at the time. They were going to be late if they don't hurry. "We better get going!" He stood up and waved good-bye at Sakura "Keep on smiling always!" before running away.

"Thank a lot Naruto, you really cheer me up!" Sakura smiled softly at the gift from the boy she insulted this morning

With five minute to the end of break, Iruka sat up straight on the tree. Some of the students were already sitting down and chatting away. Gaara and another two boys were standing up, seemed to be searching for someone probably both Naruto and Sasuke. 

"Boo!" Naruto gave a tap to Iruka's shoulder from the back, scaring the older boy a bit.

"Naruto-chan! What are you doing here? Gaara-chan and the rest seemed to be looking for you and Sasuke-chan." Iruka pointed them out to Naruto who just grinned. 

"Ne, Iruka-aniki, about earlier." 

"How was it??" Iruka smiled, hoping to hear a positive remark from his student.

Naruto gave a thumb up and slowly he flipped it the other way. "You suck. I can't believe you just embarrassed yourself and me in front the class."   

"But it wasn't my fault! Someone threw a pebble at me!" protest Iruka, with a feeling that Naruto was the one who threw it.

"You are a SENSEI! You should be able to dodge that! Lucky Kakashi-aniki was around so that he was able to rescue you but the way what is he doing here?" 

"How would I know?" The alarm rung across the practice ground indicating that the break was over. "Now get the heck down with your classmate." 

Iruka watched the blonde boy jumping from the tree and going over to his circle of friend. 

^*6

"Hey Naruto, did Iruka said anything about the pebble?" questioned Gaara, Shikamaru and Choji were also curious to know. They were in fact the ones to throw the pebble (Sasuke was the one) since Kakashi promised a big bowl of Ramen to each student and probably a mini issue of 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"I told him that he suck. Where is Sasuke-chan," Naruto realized that the raven boy was missing. At that moment, Sasuke appeared out of breath beside him and the rest. On the other side, the front row girls were also out of breath. 

"You looked like to just run all the way to the country of Sand and back here." Commented Shikamaru with Choji giving a snicker. They all watch Sasuke collapsed to the ground. 

"*Huff* I think I going to die on my second official day of school" groaned out Sasuke as he put an arm over his eyes. 

"Maa, what did those crazy girls did to you?" wondered Naruto, Sasuke was never this tired out by anything before. 

"They make me run around the school several time." 

"Then how come they are not so tired as you are?" Gaara pointed over to the bunch of girls who had chased after Sasuke, looking over and giggling away. They didn't seem tired at all. 

"I don't know. Maybe girls have better battery pack than ours." Answered Sasuke. Naruto and the others went "huh?" at his reply. 

 ****** 

TBC

Author's note: Whee…I wanted to make this chappie a little longer but unfortunately I haven't got the time to write…gomen ne!! Ahh! It been three nights in a row that I even not sleep a wink!

Reviewers' corner!!

futagoakuma-tenshi02: Whee…I am still deciding about what to do they both…*ginji gets evil thoughts…*

Saruka and Naruke: Oro…me have no idea…*poke Naruke and get no reaction*

SW: I can't wait to start writing about the battle between the both,… Thank you so much!

Yurimi-neko: You are so correct *hand over a Naruto cookie* I will try not to make it so yaoi anyway … (^_^) About Sakura, I hate her personality too! But she is cute to draw!

Kechia: Haha! I guess you know who the culprits are now! 

Shinigami: you are half correct about Kakashi throwing the pebble, he hired those little kids to do his job. 

Rin-kin: Thank you so much! Me just simply love your happy little fic!! Keep writing!!

Amethyst Bubble: Have a nice happy little nap then! Thank you so much!

:D : Thank you for spotting out the mistake!! I was in a hurry to upload the story that I didn't realized that I miss the 'I'. Thank a lot anyway

Hikaru: Gomen ne, it doesn't hit your three days dateline!! Yeah it is going to be that pairing. And by the way me only is able to upload the story once a week coz me is damn the bz!

Tsuki-tenshi-no-koibito- Me on your fav. story list?? I am so honoured!!! Anyway me can't wait until they are older!!

Ceres: The ducky will soon make it appearance again!! 

Evafreak: Oro?! What one? A chapter is upload once a week probably on a Monday

Joce – Thank a lot, I really really need that sleep!! *show horrifying panda eyes to readers and they run off * 

Assassins of shadows: Me agreed with you too! *give a Naruto's cookie*

Bronze eagle- Mo! So sorry to hurt Iruka-aniki! Anyway from this chappie, I am sure you know who threw it. Come to think of it, Itachi feel so left out *make mental note to include him in the next chappie 

Bishiehuggler: *get hit in the head and die* Gomen ne!! For you, me make Naruto cheer sakura up! Hope you are happy with that. 

Sadistic Demon: Star Candy? What is that? I don't think they sell it me little sunny country… 

Ladyschumon- Mo!! When you scan the pic, dun forget to send it over to me!! I want to see it!! Me email address is ginji_ban@hotmail.com

Ne…Gtg!!


	9. Another day

Naruto does not belong to me

The sun was already starting its way to the other side of the world; five little boys were impatiently waiting outside the school for a certain Anbu. They have been waiting for almost three hours now.

"What is taking Kakashi aniki so long??" whined Naruto as he squat down and poke at the ground with a stick. 

"He is always late!" grumbled Sasuke as he watches Gaara, Shikamaru and Choji playing marbles. Gaara however was cheating, using the sand to his advantage. Bits of sands slow moving the marbles out of the circle whenever he strikes at the marbles.

"No fair! You are using the sand to your advantage!" grumbled Shikamaru. Gaara just stick out his tongue at him just as he sense the presence of the long awaited person.

"Yo! Sorry I am late, somehow I could not find the vein of the person I have to kill." He did a little victory sign as he watched the anger on the kids' face rose.

"Don't ever make us wait again!! Or else I am going to tell Iruka-aniki all about you!" yelled Naruto as he pointed a finger at Kakashi.

"Gomen! Gomen!" 

Naruto frowned at him as he stuck out his hand "Now where are the items you promised us?" 

"What items?" Kakashi scratch his head, either trying to pretend or remember what are the items he promised them.

"A Big Bowl of RAMEN!" Naruto yelled out aloud, causing passerby to look in their direction, He blushed and whisper the next item "and a mini issue of 'Icha Icha Paradise' for the each of us." 

The rest of the boys nodded their head and held out their hands. Kakashi scratched his head and sighed, he reached into his scroll pocket of his Anbu jacket and took out roll up five mini issue of 'Icha Icha Paradise' and held it over to the five boys. 

He then, took out his wallet and handed a hundred notes over to Naruto "Here I paid whatever I owe." 

"Good and thanks a lot!" Naruto smiled at him and the hundred in his hand. Meanwhile the boys were trying to hide their 'Icha Icha paradise' in their clothes. "Come and let have a good bowl of Ramen! I am Starving!" There was agreement from his other friends soon they were happily on their way to the ramen store. 

Kakashi then make his way to teacher lounge. 

-Teachers' lounge- 

"Iruka-chan! Are you ready?" sang Itachi as he sat at the desk in front of Iruka

"No. I have to settle this first." Iruka mumbled as his head bent over to the pile of paper on the table. Itachi frowned at being ignored and leaned over to see what Iruka was doing.

"What's all those?" 

"It is my class' bios and data. I have to sort them up." Iruka held up for Itachi to see. It was clearly seen on Iruka that he was having trouble. Itachi smiled and put his hand on the paper. "Here let me help you." Iruka smiled at the offer and nodded his head. He then divided the pile. "Here you go, arrange them in alphabetical order." Itachi nodded his head and sat down on his table.

They spent at least half an hour on the sorting out and that when Kakashi entered the room. 

"Yo Sensei!" He greeted them with a smiling eye and a wave. 

"Kakashi!" Iruka smiled at him as Itachi jeered at him. "What you doing here?" 

"Oh I wanted to asked Iruka for dinner." Kakashi smiled within his mask, he already knew that the both of them were already having dinner together well they do need him as a company after all. 

"Too BAD!  I got him first for dinner!" Itachi step forward in front of Iruka to keep him away from Kakashi. 

"So what! I asking him now and he could just change his mind." Kakashi shot back. 

"No way is he going to change his mind cause how are you going to eat with that mask on?" 

"I sure can eat" 

"How? By being in the toilet?" Itachi laughed at his own joke, he was stopped short when Kakashi kicked him in the chest and elbowed him in the chin. 

"Baka! That is the worst joke ever." He proceeded to give another punch to Itachi who dodge and aim a kick at Kakashi's leg meanwhile Iruka quietly left the room without the two to notice. Kakashi jumped out of the direction of the leg and onto the table. Itachi took out his kunai and knew them at Kakashi who jumped away to the back of the teacher lounge and that when he realized that their other ex-teammate had already left the room. He watches Itachi rushing toward him with a kunai in his hand. 

"Wait!" He held both hand to stop Itachi who tried pushing the kunai toward the gray hair guy's neck. 

"What you want?" Itachi softened the pressure towards his neck 

"Did you realize that Iruka already left the room?"

"So?" Kakashi used this opportunity to knock the kunai away from the Raven hair "So we are still in here fighting each other!" 

Itachi's eye went widen when what the masked man said was starting to make sense to him. With that he pushed Kakashi away and rushed out of the teacher. 

"Iruka!" His voice echoed down the empty school corridor for the person was already long gone. He stared angrily at Kakashi who had come and spoilt his chance with Iruka twice today and pointed a finger at him. "It is all your fault that he already left!"

"Hey, what about me here? At least you get to spent time with him almost the whole day today while I have to go around and kill worthless people! You caused me to lose my precious five mini issue of 'Icha Icha Paradise'!" 

"Hey it wasn't my fault that you have to lose your precious porn stuff." Itachi smirked at knowing that he had spent most his day today with Iruka. 

"Now I have to eat dinner all by myself. First I was alone in career then now I have eat alone. I am such a loner!" sighed Kakashi as he walked off slowly down the corridor. Itachi frowned at his friend, it was true that his teammate was such a loner but he didn't know that he was this lonely. With a deep breath, he shouted after Kakashi "Oi! If you like, you can join me for dinner since I too, going to eat dinner alone." Kakashi turned around and his eyes smiled at him "Thanks a lot." Itachi run toward him and put an arm around him. "Where shall we head to?"

"Anywhere nice. I am hungry." 

"Okay, how about Ramen?"

"Fine, with me." 

Itachi suddenly grabbed his side and hissed at the pain. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" 

"It is all your fault! You really kicked me in the stomach like hell!"

"Sorry, I was still in Anbu mode." 

"That's okay." 

We the readers, happily watch the two teenager boys walking down the corridor, with Kakashi supporting Itachi, an arm around his waist, on their way to the Ramen store where five happy boys were sipping on their Ramen. A teenager is happily soaking in the hot bath, wondering how the match between his two teammates was going on. 

878787878787

Hours turn into days and into months…. It was the last of day of school before the summer vacation and everyone were pretty excited. Some were already planning to take a trip somewhere and enjoy the sand, sea and sun. 

The boys were as usual, sitting at the back of the class and munching away at the food provided by Choji. Gaara suddenly sat up and smiled towards them "Ne, Minna-san. You guys want to camp over at my estate? I found a pretty cool waterfall there last week." He watches the others' lips slowly curling up and soon nodding their head.  

"Mou, and you didn't even tell your dear neighbour about it." Pouted Sasuke as he turned away. Gaara frowned at him and wanted to explain that he wanted to keep it a secret but their loud friend Naruto had to cut in.

"Sasuke-chan, stop being a kid! Gaara-chan, so when can we head there? By the way Shikamaru, why are you looking so down?" smiled Naruto, ignoring the killer glance aiming at him with courtesy of Uchiha Sasuke. 

"I want to join you guys but it seemed that my folks have something else for me" answered Shikamaru as he groaned at the thought of having to play 'Go' with his grandfather for one week.

"Oh, Never mind, you can join us when you get back!" smiled Gaara. "Choji-chan, how about you?" 

"My Parents letting me to head over to granny house!" Beamed Choji. Shikamaru looked at his childhood friend and felt a tinge of jealousy. At least he could continue to stuff himself instead of having to be playing 'Go' 24-7 for one whole week!

"So just the three of us again!" smiled Gaara widely. Naruto too, smiled back at him and gave a victory sign. Meanwhile our dear little Raven-haired friend just sat there and sulks. 

"Sasuke-chan, what's wrong now?" asked Naruto as he climbed onto the table and face a bad face Sasuke. 

"What?" growled Sasuke. He didn't want anyone to bother him now. Slowly Naruto close the gap between them, so close until he could feel the heat (anger) wave from Sasuke. All the while he was staring into the black swirling pool of Sasuke's eyes. Suddenly Choji let out a loud sneeze causing Naruto to jump, loose his balance and fall forward toward Sasuke. Which means….

"Look! Naruto is kissing Sasuke!!" shouted someone from the front row. 

"Oh god! How could this happen?" Some of the girls fainted while other race up to get their hands around Naruto's neck. 

Immediately Naruto pull away from Sasuke and run out of the class. Probably from the shame and from the killer girls. Gaara wanted to give a chase after Naruto but Shikamaru held him back and a firm shake of the head to leave the boy alone now.  Sasuke just sat there, still shocked from what had happened. Slowly he touches his lip, trying to remember the warm soft lip of his best friend against his. He was a guy and he should feel disgusted but somehow he didn't have this feeling instead he was feeling warm and happy. Suddenly a punch to his cheek broke him out of his trance. 

"Baka! It is all you fault!" It was Gaara who hit him; he was very furious and was raising his arm to punch him again. He closed his eyes to wait for the hit but none came, Sasuke opened his eyes to see that Shikamaru and Choji were holding his crimson haired friend back. 

"Run Sasuke! Get out of here! Go and find Naruto!" yelled Shikamaru as he struggled to keep Gaara under control. Sasuke blinked for a moment before jumping out from his seat and rushed out of the class. 

That moment both Iruka and Itachi entered the class to see two boys holding back a struggling Gaara and two boys missing from the class

"Morning class!" They greeted them happily "Settle down now!" Iruka clapped his hand to get the three boys attention and also to settle down. "Hmm…it seemed that both Sasuke and Naruto are missing. Anyone know where they went?" Immediately the front row girls were rising up their arm and wanted to tell the teachers that the both boys kissed each other however they changed their mind when they started to find sands swirling around them and they turned to the back to find Gaara doing what he did always… Slowly dragging a finger across his neck.

"Hmm…I am asking again, anyone know what happened to the both of them?" questioned Iruka for the second time; ignoring the threat that Gaara just gave the girls. 

This time Shikamaru stood up "Iruka sensei, Naruto wasn't feeling well and Sasuke helped him to the toilet." 

"Oh okay." Iruka frowned, Naruto can't be sick since he was happily jumping about this morning. 

 "Iruka, can I have a go ahead on telling them about the plans during their vacation." 

"Go ahead. I go and check out on those two guys." Itachi nodded his head and watch his friend rushing out of the room to check out on his little brother.

"Okay class! I have good news and bad news for you! Which do you want first?"

"Bad News!" The class replied.

"The bad news is you all are going to burn your first week of the holiday in school!" There were groans and grumbling about it, only a guy with a short ponytail secretly smiled for he need not, have to play 'Go' with his grandfather anymore. 

"And the good new is that we going to camping in the forest! Yeahh!!" He was the only one cheering. Itachi stopped short and look at the black faces on each of the students' faces (both Gaara and Shikamaru were black too). "Never mind, I am going to brief you guys on this trip anyway." 

888888888

-Rooftop- Naruto's POV- 

Here am I again, staring at the endless blue sky stretching above the world. I am always here whenever I am having a problem or wanting to be on my own. I guess I am having a problem now…. I can't believe I did that! I meant it wasn't my fault in the first place; I never did want to kiss Sasuke my best friend in the whole wide world! Then again, it was nice I guess, it being my first kiss… Kakashi aniki said that your first kiss should go to someone who has a special place in your heart. Sasuke definitely have a special place in my heart. 

Slowly my fingers touch my lips; it was still a little warm from the kiss. I can't believe that Sasuke have such soft lips! *Sigh* is it normal for a guy to have a happy feeling after kissing his own best friend who of the same sex? I don't know! I better ask Kakashi-aniki about this since Iruka aniki would probably freak out. 

What would Sasuke-chan think of me now? Will he avoid me? Will our friendship be ruined? Suddenly the dark clouds looming above me and started drizzling (hey! It is raining now!) I was starting to feel the exact the way I felt before Iruka aniki found me. Sad, Broken, Rejected. 

Suddenly a pair of warm arms came from behind and hugs me. I smiled and knew who it was. 

"Sasuke-chan!" As I turned around and cried into his embrace. We stood there in the pouring rain, hugging away. Wishing that time would stop still. 

TBC

Ginji-chan: So how was it??? 

Ban-chan: I dun noe and it is up to them *point to reader* to decide… 

Ginji-chan: oh yeah, we started another fic

Ban-chan: 'Tales of Naruto' that is the title…be sure to check it out!! 

Reviewers' corner 

Tenshieechan – thank you thank you

Wuffielurver – Thank you for the Marubex and Jyubei plushie!! He is another fav. character. Maybe Marubex-chan can help me in this ficcie…What you won a GB DVD !! and you dun even noe how u get it? Amazing…Kazuki in a drag? Yeah he did…in the manga…wahh!! I juz read book 21 of the manga and I was so sad!! Ban separated away from Ginji!! As in Ban dun want Ginji to follow him….*cry in the corner* 

Zephyr Wind – Thank you thank you and you write awesome reviews…

Mitsui_jr –  hmm…a Gaara and Hinata pairing not bad…good idea…for kakaitachi…still thinking…

Rin-kin – Naruto is never to be straight !! **bwahaha** followed by thunder and lightning 

Ladyschumon – whaatt!! You managed to scan?? Please email them to me!! *give puppy dog eyes…

SW – me too…

TwilightAngel – Me happy that u dun mind swearing… ^_^

Kechia – here is the chappie u been waiting for

Shinigami – heehee…anyway here is the chappie

Amethyst Bubble – Thank you thank you…me will try even harder…

Bishiehuggler – Whee…so err…how did u find this chappie??

Futagoakuma-tenshi02 – ReallY? I was that evil?? …. *go off to ponder 

Firedraygon97 – thank you! Keep up the great work in reviewing…

Joce – Me can't sleep!!! I hate little sis!!!!

XxSilverwingsxx- thank you thank you…

Yurimi-neko – Oro…you think this is going to be straight?? ….

Saruka and Naruke – Thank you…aleast she (he) was awake ….for a few seconds…

Kid in purple – I think u did not really read the fic clearly… Neji and gang are the same age as Naruto and Co. Iruka and his teammate are also the same age…hope u understand now…anyway thanks a lot for reviewing..!!

Wow!! More than a hundred reviews!!! Me is so on top of the world!~~!!


	10. after

Chapter 10 – after…

A pair (one eye?) of eyes smiled from beneath his Anbu mask as he watch the two boys embracing each other in the rain. Slowly he sighed as he moved away to another mission. 

"Busy Kakashi-chan, Busy as a bee…" he sang as he jumped off the rooftop toward to the appointed venue, the next mission was to be quick cause he definitely knew that someone is going to come and ask him for advices. 

***&

"Hush, hush, don't cry." Hushed Sasuke as Naruto sobbed onto his shoulder. 

"Sasuke-chan, I am so sorry about earlier! I didn't really mean too!!" sobbed Naruto as Sasuke smiled as he patted Naruto's head "It is okay." Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and smiled that special sunshine smile of his. "Really?" 

"Yeah." Answered Sasuke, as he used his thumb to wipe away Naruto's tears on the cheek.  

"So you are not angry with me?" Sasuke nodded his head and smiled, he held out his hand to Naruto who shook it. Hand in hand, both of them happily skipped to the exit when an angry Iruka stood in front of them, with hands on his hips. 

"Uzumaki Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke! How many time must I warn and scold you guys that never to skip classes in order to be up here!" Barked Iruka, when he cooled down that he realized that Naruto's eyes were red and puffy and Sasuke's arm was around his shoulder in a comforting way. 

"Naruto, what's wrong? Did the class bully you again?" asked Iruka with concern in his voice. He watches Naruto shook his head and put on a bright smile. "It's nothing, Iruka aniki. Something got into my eyes and they became very puffy." 

"Then you guys better get your butts down to class. Itachi giving a lecture about the camp during the holiday." Iruka turned around and started the lead down the stairs to class with the two boys following behind him. 

~~!!###

"So class, any questions?" asked Itachi in a cheerful voice, as his eyes scan the class to see most of them dozing off. "Why are they always have to fall asleep whenever I start lecturing? Am I really that boring?" he thought silently to himself. Just when he wanted to take all his kunais and throw it all the sleeping heads on the table, Iruka and the two missing boys entered the class. 

"Hey Iruka-chan!!" he smiled happily at his friend who blushed from the 'chan' part and watch the two boys heading back to their seats in the back. 

"Don't ever call me that in front of class" Iruka sneered at Itachi "What the hell you think you are doing with those kunais in your hands?" Iruka's eyebrow raise up at the many kunais in Itachi's hand, all waiting to be thrown. 

"That? Oh nothing…I was thinking of using them to juggle or something like that…" lied Itachi as he quickly hid all the kunais in the back pouch. 

"I see that you explained everything to them so where should I continue from?" 

Itachi thought for a moment before waving a hand up "Just tell them that our class will be joined with Shinomori sensei's class and hand out the consent forms. And that would be it. I have to go and check something with Shinomori sensei for a moment. See you later." With that, he disappeared with a poof. 

**** 

As Sasuke and Naruto sat down at their seat, his onyx eyes went over to Gaara who had his head on the table, and his arm covering his face so that Sasuke couldn't really see what expression or what was Gaara feeling now. He was definitely sure that the crimson-headed boy was mad at him for what had happened

Sasuke slowly took a deep breath and exhale before poking Gaara in the arm "Gaara-chan, I am sorry about earlier and I didn't really meant it…" There was an angry 'Hmmp' from Gaara who shifted farther away from Sasuke. Sasuke wanted to continue his peacekeeping attempt when Iruka pointed a stack of paper at him. 

"Uchiha Sasuke, shut your trap and listen up cause this is going to be important."  Sasuke immediately faced the front and sat up straight. 

"That's better, anyway in this camp, our class is going to be joined by the Shinomori Sensei's class." 

"Whaattt!!!" exclaimed the boys from the back including Gaara. The four bakas are in Shinomori's class, which meant they have to tolerate the 4 bakas for one whole week!! 

"Why do we have to join class?" grumbled Naruto as he slammed a fist on the table. 

"So that we will make new friends and better training together." Smiled Iruka at the blonde boy as he went around, handing out the consent forms " Class, take this home, let your parents or guardians sign and bring it back on Monday. Remember this is compulsory and the list of 'things to bring' is stapled at the back."

"Suddenly playing GO for 24/7 with grandpa sounds fun." Mumbled Shikamaru. He watch Choji raised up his hand "Iruka sensei, what if you really really cannot go?" 

"Your parents have to speak to me," replied Iruka "Anyway all of you guys are expected to be here on Monday. That is all. Class dismissed."

Instead of seeing the kids happily jumping about in happiness for it is the end of the school semester. They were all behaving as if they were in mourning of someone's death. All of them were slowly getting out from their seats and making their way to the exit. Iruka thought "This is strange, the kids during my time didn't behave this way whenever there is a camp. Is camp really that bad?" 

#^#^^#^#^

Somewhere by the riverside, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji were trying to cheer themselves up by trying to catch fishes with their bare hands which was difficult as in the first place, they were small in size and have hard time struggling with the bigger fishes. Sasuke lay beside Gaara who had his eyes closed from the playful scene. 

"Gaara-chan, are you still mad with me?"  Asked Sasuke as he playfully tried to tickle Gaara in the rib however Gaara just turned away from him. "Okay, you are still mad with me." Sasuke turned away from Gaara who was silently thinking to himself. 

"Why did suddenly an intense heat burning inside me when I saw Naruto kissing Sasuke? It was only an accidental kiss not a true kiss. Why?" Gaara opened his eyes to see a pair sky-blue eyes peering at him. Naruto (in his orange outfit) was dripping water over him 

"Ne, Gaara-chan, do you want to join us? The water cool!" Naruto tried to pull Gaara up but Gaara shook his head. "I am not in the mood Naruto-chan. Ask Sasuke-chan instead." Thumbing at the boy beside him. That moment Itachi appeared before them. 

"Hey dumb little brats!" he greeted them. 

"Aniki, what the hell are you doing here?" questioned Sasuke he sat up straight. He watched Itachi winked at Sasuke before grabbing Sasuke into fireman position. "Itachi, stop it! What the hell you think you are doing? Let me go!" screamed Sasuke as he hangs upside down. 

"Gomen ne, little bro and friends. Mom wants this small kid back home now cause it is fifth auntie's birthday. Bye" Itachi waved good-bye to two boys before disappearing. 

Naruto sat down beside Gaara who was now sitting up straight. "Gaara-chan, why are you mad with Sasuke-chan?" asked Naruto as he stared up to the swallow flying high above in the clear blue sky with tints of orange in it. 

"Nothing, I am just mad with him?" answered Gaara, with fade pink on his face. He too, grazed up at the sky, if he was going to tell Naruto that he was angry with Sasuke because he got a kiss from the blonde boy how would his friend react?

Naruto seemed to read his mind, as his next sentence was "It was because of the kiss wasn't it?" Gaara stared wide eye at what Naruto was saying; Naruto turned his graze from the skies to his own sapphire eyes. 

"Haha! I knew it! Look at your face, it matches your hair!" Naruto suddenly burst out laughing. Gaara turned away from him, trying to hide his super red face. Two fingers gently touched his chin and slowly turned it so that he meeting its owner. 

"If you wanted a kiss, you can at least tell me so that the both of you wouldn't have to fight." Whispered Naruto softly as he placed his lips against Gaara's who just held his breath, unable to exhale at all. Finally Naruto pulled apart "There…the both of you got my kiss so you better go and make up with Sasuke-chan." With that Naruto got up and run away. 

****@

Naruto's POV

Oh my god, I did not just did that! It wasn't me! Why did I be sane to go and kiss Gaara-chan? Relax! I told myself as I slowly make my way to a certain gray haired Anbu's house. Okay, all I did was to kiss so that he would be left out (A/N: like what most of reviews said) so now that I kissed both Gaara and Sasuke. It is fair. Please tell me it is fair!! *Look at the reader and wait for answer* Finally his little green hut was in sight, someone seemed to be sitting at the pouch, wearing a white garment, you know like those Indian Gurus. 

As I got closer to the hut, I had better view. Soon it was closer enough to see Kakashi-aniki in a white cloth draping over him, a fake beard on and sitting cross-legged. He seemed to be meditating in a yoga style. Eyes closed and everything…

"Kakashi aniki!" I greeted him breathlessly, I watched him over his one eye and rise up a hand at me. 

"Please acknowledge me as Kakashi-Guru, my child" he spoke with a funny Indian accent in his voice. 

"Whatever! Kakashi-Guru! I need your help!" I spoke desperately; he was the only one who could help me now even though he was acting nuttier than usual

"Of course, my child or not you would be in front of the Guru.  Please take a sit, my child." Kakashi pointed to the Tatami seat in front of him and I sat down. "Now my child, speak the problem and I will enlighten you with my light." Kakashi then took out a torch light and shone it onto me…(A/N: That was lame) 

I began "Oh Kakashi aniki"

"Kakashi-guru please." He interrupted me. I growled at him before continuing, "Oh Kakashi Guru, I have a problem." 

"Does it concerns two healthy young boys?" he interrupted again. 

"Yes!" I snapped at him, he was starting to get on my nerve. "I am confused between two boys. Whenever I am with Sasuke-chan, I feel happy and trouble free and whenever I am with Gaara-chan, I feel the same way. Just today, I kissed the both of them. Ahem…Accidentally for Sasuke and peace for Gaara." 

"What you kissed Gaara too?" Kakashi the Guru stared with surprise at me. "I thought it was only Sasuke?" 

"How come you know about Sasuke? Don't tell me you were spying on us again?" I snapped at him who blushed through his fake beard  "Hmm…The guru know everything going around in this little village." 

"So what should I do now? I have this special feeling for the both of them…Is it alright to be in love with a person of the same sex?" 

"My child, love can be in any forms, it doesn't matter if the person was of the same sex as it is love who conquer all, not the appearance. Remember that" (An: Craps…) "So what should I do?" "Ah…Just slowly observe and realize within yourself who you love more…Is it Sasuke or Gaara? You can take your time in your choice for you have many years ahead." 

I looked down at my close up fists, who do I like or love more…. In the first place I am too young for this kind of thing! "Well, I think I just wait a few more years before I do anything." I told Kakashi as I got up and slowly make my way down the ladder. 

"Okay my child! May the light be with you." Kakashi shone the light at me again.

"Err…Kakashi guru. Shut off that damn light. I can't see where I am going. Beside just go back to being the normal 'Kakashi aniki'. Your 'Kakashi-guru' sucks." 

"Oh really? I want to project a very wise man kind of image." Kakashi stroke his fake beard and look at his outfit.

"You are already wise with the way you are before the guru thingy." I gave a smile and a quick way to Kakashi before making my way back home or else, Iruka would be so worried about me. 

TBC 

A/N: I know! I know! That Kakashi counseling part was crap!!! Kill me!! Just can't help it…Now got to start thinking of  how to spice the camp chappie…I think that would take two weeks as I am going to be busy with my tests and the whole camp in a chappie. Would that be too long? I am sorry then….please patiently….Gomen…

Reviewers' corner

Hikaru – Mou, you keep asking me to update in three days and I just can't seemed to keep the deadline and I feel so bad *burst out crying* because me always check the reviewers three days after I update the fic!! Gomen… Good that you know who are they! I am so proud of you *give a Ginji-chan sweet* Gaara-chan is just jealous of Sasuke, you know like "How come he got it and I have not?" that kind of stuff…Yeah, me also want to be a Sasuke/Naruto pairing!!…will that be possible.

Saruka and Naruke – Ne, the both of you are so Kawaii!! Thank so much Saruka~!!

Yurimi-neko – ginji-chan is happy that you realize it *here is a shika-chan sweet* 

Dream Coast – Thank you thank you! You inspire me to keep on writing and that is why I decided to update this within one week and write this up in two hours *hands dropped off* 

Smarty – Just wait Neji-chan, there is going to be a special appearance for him…heehee…secret…here is what happened after kiss…for the saku/sasu maybe I will have a bit…later in chappie…Thanks anyway

Shinigami – There you go…now you know who find out first…our little nosey Anbu…me total confused now about the Gaara/naru/sasu

Demon master – did ya get me mail?? Me have sumthing in mind for ya….that will be revealed in the next chappie…

Rin-kin – Hmm…a kaka/ita pairing sound creepy and yet so nice…I will try that out and you better update soon on your fic!!

Tsuki-tenshi-no-koibito – Thanks a lot…I am still thinking…

Mitsui_jr – hmm…another mind thinking alike…*hand over a Gaara sweet 

Kechia – Thank you, I like that part too!! Yeah, the both of them are fighting it out!! Who is going to win or is something going to happen

SW – Thank you much…there is going to be more Kakashi vs Itachi in the future chappie probably in the next…

Iceheart19 – so what do you think?? 

Bishiehuggler – Oh my I forgot about the fangirls…never mind them…Haha..i guess Iruka is also dense to see the both of them having feeling for him…

Your answer 2 ur question : Shikamaru doesn't like playing GO when he is young and have better friends and things then to play GO with his grandpa maybe something will change his view of the game later…*hugs the Shika-chan plushie and give Bishiehuggler-chan a game of Go with a complete Shikamaru to play with you.

Morien Alexander – Gaara-chan is not feeling left out after this chappie…

Start Sniper – Me going to get a beta reader soon!! You going get C-chan as in Cherly-chan to read me fic?? *faint in dizziness* 

Firedraygon97 – Iruka just tot that Naruto got bullied by the front row girls again…he know nothing about the kiss and the only older teenager to know is Kakashi aniki…

Silver – Thank you!! Me want to write more like that…but somehow me brain died…

Amethyst Bubble - *eyes brimming with tears of joy* Ginji-ban chan going to be added into ur fav. authors list?? Thank you so much *give a kiss on the cheek and hand over a special edition Naruto the 6th Hokage plushie toy *

Shinigami – Yeah, Gaara has a crush on our little Kitsune here too!!  No! No! your reviews are never gibberish to me!!  They meant a lot to me!!  Yeah the pairings are something like what you said. 

: D – thank for reviewing ~!

Raven2122 and Twisted Hope – thanks to the both of you…

Wuffieluver – Yeah, Kazuki and Haku can go and shake together!! That was what I was thinking when I was reading both GB and Naruto the other day…they seemed so alike but too bad, Haku died…u got a GB webbie?? Me never go and check it out…when me have time, ginji-chan will definitely go and check it out…you like the other fic?? Thank you…me now having writer block for the other fic…

AsnGothic – Thank you thank you…me will try me best to make it kakairu…and oro.. confuse…

Joce – Me sis got me into deep shit and I almost couldn't use the com to update this fic *chant along with Joce-chan * must kill little sisters.. 

Ladyschumon – Aww…man…never mind, I will be waiting for it.. thank u

Nyoooo -  Whee another GB fan!! *give a hug and hand over a Ginji-chan plushie * Thank you me no. 1 fan!! 

Oohh…me fingers are starting to break apart….


	11. part 1

Disclaimer Applied

Chapter 11 – Campout part 1

Day one –

Excitement was the air as the students of the two first yr class waited patiently for their teachers. Much chattering and staring were going around as each prayed they would be able to stay with their friends throughout the whole of the camp. 

Three Jounins appeared in front of them in a poof of mist. Naruto and Company recognized their own teachers but unfamiliar with the third. Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and asked softly "Sasuke-chan, who is that Sensei?" "That's Shinomori Aoshi Sensei, the teacher of the other class." 

Shinomori Aoshi was as tall as Kakashi maybe a little taller, had nice broad shoulders and muscular arms. His handsome feature was partly hidden by the long bangs but Naruto could see the strict yet gentle sea green eyes of his. 

            Aoshi was busy conversing with the other two teachers before he cleared his throat and spoke a monotone so soft and deep that many girls in Naruto's class were starting to fall in love with the teacher. "Morning Students and welcome to day one of our extra basic ninja training for young academy students like you. We will start off by diving you guys into groups and dorms. By the way, no changes of groups are allowed." With that he gave a nod to Iruka who came forward with a clipboard. 

            "In this whole week, the academy would be transformed into a camping ground of us which means that the classes would be your rooms. There would be six members in each group. Let start with Group one – Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, Nuriko and Aii. Please proceed to class 1/1. All of you guys have to head back here after you settle down in an hour time." All of the six girls mentioned got up and took their bags, making their way silently to their destination. 

            "Group two – Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Muraki, Taki, Nakamaru in class 2/1" There was a moan from Lee for he was the only one to be separated from his group of friend and that he would have to share a room with the two extras from Naruto and co. and three other beings from the other class. He looked over to see that Taki, Nakamaru and Muraki were silently cheering as the threesomes were together. Great, he was the only one without a friend by his side. Sullen face, he made his way with the rest of his roommates to class 2/1, which was situated on the second floor. 

            Naruto was praying hard inside now that Shikamaru and Choji were already separated from them. He watched the expression on Iruka face. Iruka's eyebrow was raised at the next group. "Uh-oh, that was a bad sign…" he thought to himself silently. He watches Iruka's mouth moving in a slow motion. 

"Group 3 – Naruto," He felt his heart frozen. Iruka was now staring at him and he continued " Sasuke, Gaara" On hearing his two best friends' name, Naruto stood up and cheered "Yeah!" and began hopping around, throwing kisses in the air. 

"Naruto, please behave yourself or else I will change your group." Itachi shot him a warning look, he had a feeling that someone trample with the grouping for he knew that Naruto was in a different group that doesn't consist of both Gaara and Sasuke. A guy with silver haired doing a victory sign floated to his thoughts. "Kakashi, I am going to get you for this!" he swore to himself.

"Your other three group members are Shino, Kiba and Neji. Class 2/4" 

"What!" shrieked Shino, Kiba and Neji as they gave Iruka an evil look. Suddenly a loud sound of a body hitting the floor was heard, everyone turned back to see Naruto lying on the ground unconscious. 

   ****~

Class 2/4

Naruto was now conscious and sulking away for the six of them were standing in the middle of the classroom, all the tables and chairs have been put away for the camp, leaving only six beds.    

The class had an eerie feeling about it, the temperature was cooler than it was outside and everything seemed a little dark, which was strange as it was bright and shining outside and it was quite warm too. The six of them suddenly shivered from the sudden cold.

            "I don't like the feeling of this bloody room." Spoke Naruto, breaking the intense silent that was starting to make the situation of the room worst. Some of them nodded to his feeling. Slowly Naruto dragged his bag over to one of the bed and pointed a finger to all of them "I declared this bed as mine~!" He smirked at them as they sweat dropped at him. 

            "Well, I guess we have to take the other half of the room then." Neji went over to the opposite of the room and dumped his bag on it. His two remaining lackeys followed in suit. Therefore here is the sleeping arrangement of the six guys: 

(A/n: sorry, if it wasn't nicely drawn) 

                     __________________________________________

1 1

1 1 

1_________                                             _________ 1

1                 1                                           1                  1

1  Neji        1                                           1  Sasuke     1

1________ 1                                           1_________1

1 1

1_________                                             _________ 1

1                 1                                            1                 1

1  Kiba        1                                           1 Naruto     1

1________ 1                                           1_________1

1 1

1_________                                             _________ 1

1                 1                                            1                 1

1 Shino       1                                            1 Gaara      1

1________ 1                                            1________ 1

1 1

1 1

1_______________   door ____________________ 1

            Once the six of them have finally settled in, with Sasuke and Gaara fighting over the sleeping arrangements but soon realized that since Naruto was sleeping the middle, both of them would be able to sleep with him. The six boys made their way down to the parade ground by turning it into a little race among them. 

            "I am going to win~!" yelled Naruto as he lead the group around a corner in the corridor. 

            "Hell no!" replied the three rivals as they raced to catch up with him. However Sasuke and Gaara had beaten them to it and were leading second and third place respectively. 

            Neji growled angrily at them, no way he was going to let them going win for no kids in Leaf Village had ever beaten him in the races held in the playground. "Come on, Neji! You can beat them or else you have colour pupils for the rest of you life!" With that in mind, he pushed forward and was now slowly passing past Gaara and Sasuke soon he was side by side with Naruto. 

            "Eat my dust! Kitsune-boy~!" he sneered at Naruto before turning into a corner and ended up in contact with a body. "Oof~!" he fell backward from the impact and was almost tramped over by his roommates. He looked up to see a guy with a mask covering the lower part of his face and silver hair streaming out from his headband, covering up in his left side of his face. 

            "Kakashi-aniki~!" smiled Naruto as he stepped on Neji's stomach in order to give his aniki a big bear hug. "Watch it, Kitsune boy!" grumbled Neji as he clutched at his stomach in pain for he earned another harder 'step' to his stomach. 

            "Yo, Naruto! Sasuke-chan and Gaara-chan, I see you guys are doing pretty well~!" smiled Kakashi as he leaned over and ruffled his two younger 'brothers' hair. "Ne, Kakashi-aniki. What the hell are you doing here? Is there any bad Jounins around here?" Naruto's brightened at the thought of being made hero after kicking the butt of the most evil Jounin ever. Unfortunately for him, the Anbu shook his head, a solemn look on his face and said, "No…just dropping by to see how things are going. Oh by the way, Naruto I have to speak to you for a moment and it is important. Just Naruto alone please." Naruto nodded his head sadly and followed after the silver-haired Teenager meanwhile his other roommates just stared after him until he turned into corner, disappearing out from their sight. 

            "Mou, I wonder what is so important for Kakashi-aniki to be so serious and not allowing the both of us to know." Wondered Sasuke aloud and was agreed by Gaara. Soon the remaining of them make their quietly to the parade ground. 

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

            "Ne, Kakashi-aniki, what is it?" asked Naruto as they leaned against the railing of the rooftop. Kakashi seemed to be trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde boy, by looking up the sky. "Hey, the sky is beautiful today!" said Kakashi. 

            "What the hell! I didn't ask to be here, to have you telling me how beautiful the sky is." Grumbled Naruto as he pointed a finger at him "What is it that is so important that even Sasuke-chan and Gaara-chan can't be here. Don't tell me it is about them?" 

            He watched Kakashi shook his head and then his hand reaching into his pant's pocket to take out a folded paper and handed it over to Naruto who took it and stared at it suspiciously before looking back up at Kakashi. "What is this?" questioned Naruto. "Open it and read it then you will know." Was Kakashi's reply to the kid. 

            Naruto gulped and slowly unfolded the piece of paper, at the same time; a photo and an object fell onto the ground. Naruto ignored both items and went onto the read the letter. 

^*^*^*

Dearest Naruto, 

            This is a letter from your never seen before or known before or to you, a good-for-nothing father who have abandoned you ever since you knew how to walk. By the time, you read this letter, I am sure you have grown to be handsome and strong child just like your father but not good-for-nothing I hoped.

 You must be around ten years of age, if I am not wrong, with sparkling sky-blue sky that always never fail to stop sparkling and brightened up both our day. Blonde hair taking after me, always reflecting in the sunrays and beautiful smile that make everyone around you feel so relaxed and calm. Your cheekiness never fails to let your mother be amazed by you. Are you still the same ever since we left you? I hope you still are. 

 I am sorry that I have forsaken you and left you alone to be hated and taunted on by others. I should have been there to hug you. Comfort you or stand by you whenever you get bullied or be stoned upon but your good-for-nothing Father was a wimp instead of being by your side, he run away from the village. I am sorry. 

You had no one by your side. I am sorry. 

You were taunted and stoned upon. I am sorry

You cried and suffered in agony. I am sorry. 

No one to love and hug you. I am sorry

I am sorry for everything. 

But sorry can't make up for all the pain, the anger, the suffering I caused you. 

Go ahead and hate me for all you want. 

Yours truly,

Good-for-nothing Dad 

^*^*^*^* 

            Naruto collapsed to the ground, his leg weak from reading the letter, written by a father he never knew or seen before. "Baka" He whispered as a lone tear flow down his face. The two items that dropped out from the letter earlier was before him. One was a picture of three and another was a silver pendant. Slowly, his hand stretch out and took the picture. 

            It was a family portrait taken long time ago for the picture was starting to yellow. A couple cuddling a baby and behind them stood the Third Hokage, Uchiha Kaoru and Hyde. They too, were carrying their own child also a young glum boy was standing in front of Hyde. The couple seemed to be familiar to Naruto especially the father, for he have seen him somewhere. 

            "Kakashi aniki, who are they?" asked Naruto as Kakashi kneeled down beside him, to have a look at the picture. "They are your parents, Naruto. They are in fact the Four Hokage- Kyo and his wife, Naru. I guess you know who the other four are." 

"My Parents are the Four Hokage and his lady? It can't be…why must they abandon me in the first place?" wondered Naruto to himself as he stared at the baby in their arms. It was him and yet he doesn't seemed to have any memories of it. 

#!#!#!#!

Naruto's POV 

Uzumaki Kyo and Naru, why did these two assholes have to leave me behind? Why can't they take me along with them to hell know where. Why did they have to leave me here in this shit-hole to be abused both physically and emotionally by the villagers here?    

My chest felt so tight, I could hardly breath…Tears were pooling up in my eyes, blurring up my vision, and I blinked them away and stared at the 'family' picture. So many questions were forming in my mind and no answers to them. 

Why didn't Kaoru, Hyde or the Third told me about my parentage? Sure, I can't blame Itachi for he was probably too young and dumb to remember. What caused my parents to fled this village and left me here all by myself to survive? Why did they have to tell me this now, after so many years? Why did they have to ruin my first day of camp? 

What? Why? Who? How? 

Then I noticed the object on the floor and pick it up. It was a silver pendant in a shape of a fire; it was cool and yet strangely warm to touch. I flipped to see if there was going to be any engravings and sure enough there were the letters 'K', 'N'. Probably the initials of my parents. Together with the picture, I stuffed them into the breast pocket of my jacket and wiped away my tears to look up to Kakashi.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. 

What a way to begin the first day of my first campout. 

TBC

A/n ; Gomen~~!! For taking such a long time to update this fic!! Just that me is so busy with all the prelim and all, still more prelim coming soon so me can't find the time to write and if I had time to write, my mom would come charging into the room and demand why Ginji-chan not studying…so therefore…late with this chappie… So sorry.. anyway la-dee-dah I have to break this camp chappie into parts…so yeah, came up with a few ideas and wanted to put it in…

By the way, I am so sorry to all me beta-readers for not letting u guys to beta this chappie coz me really have no time to let u guys beta then upload this fic, some pple out there kept flooding my mailbox to hurry with this chappie so I am really sorry!! Anyway don't worry, I am definitely going to let u guys beta the next chappie. 

Oh…yeah one more thing…I am having a dumb writer's block!!~~!….. XD 

~Reviewers' corner-

  AnImEfReAk34 – Hai~~!! They are definitely the best of friends!!

  Blader Aki – Thank you so much for reviewing in~!! Yap~! Yap~! I trying to think up as much things as possible…Currently having writer's block.

Sailor Book/Water Mistress – Thank you ~! Thank ~! On the way, Mdm!

Cheryl-chan – Aaaarrrgghhh~~!!! IT is Cheryl-chan in person~!! *faint* Omigosh, you are one of the best Naruto's yaoi writer ever!~ Me follow up wif all your stories~~!! Please continue with 'Just a Normal Day' , I am happily waiting for the next chappie~!! Thank you so much for your reviews!!! Me really feel so honoured~~!!…sigh…you really make me day… ^__^

Ladyschumon – I guess Naruto is going to start growing up pretty soon!~ Mou, so how did ya find Get backers??…They rock man!! Both Ginji and Ban… 

evafreak - No~! NO~! Don't ever feel that way, evafreak-chan~!! You are not asshole~!! All reviews to Ginji-ban chan are all hailed and loved~!! Thank you much…sorry for making you wait so long for this update…

sTaR SNipEr – Gomen nasai~!!! I can't helped it coz Microsoft word kept changing it back for me and me got totally frustrated and left it be…so sorry anway…so this time, me copy and paste it…Happy for your nic is spelled rite? Cheryl-chan did reviewed in after all!! Thank you so much!! Anyway me was so as fortunate as you to have seen Cheryl-chan's pretty artwork…man you are so lucky

TheTrueSilver- Me noe how exactly you feeling coz me have hard time writing for both pairs..

SW – I really need all the good luck in the world…juz joking…like said I was not in the right mind when I wrote about Kakashi-guru…^_^

yurimi-neko - *look innocently at the fuming yurimi-neko* Maa maa….calm down…oro…by the way are you saying it was me who used your nic??…Ororo…me juz asking…. Coz you didn't said who was the 'you'. 'you' referring to me or 'you' to the person reading ur review? 

Iceheart19 - Heehee…wait for the chappie…Itachi going to do something stupid….Man, it hard to left Gaara out all by himself…

AsnGothic – Oro..really? That's good for you, so you must be feeling happy? Let see what is stopping me for continuing….how abt a huge block on me paper that says ' Writer's block, take detour.' 

Nyoooo - Then draw and give me a pic of it ~!!! ^_^

Morien Alexander – Mou, you deserve a big chocolate cake for your review~!! *hand over a big chocolate cake with chibi Gaara, Sasu and Naruto on it *

 Shinigami11 – Oror…how many of you are out there??…anyway yeah, thanks..

Kechia - lah-dee-dah…here is the chappie long awaited for

Sorensen – I guess wat the opposite of everything u wrote in ur review…sigh…baka ginji-ban chan

:D - I guess Itachi getting boring…hmm…how to make him more fun??…

Amethyst Bubble – Thank you so much~!!! ^__^

rin-kin - Ginji-ban chan is so proud of u guys!!~~ coz u guys write nice fic~!!…^__^ good for Gaara but wat abt Sasuke

Bishiehuggler – Wee…I wonder wat is Itachi going to do with the kids during this whole week…anyway did ya noe there this movie known as 'anger management' ? Maybe Itachi should watch that…

Hikaru - The real camping starts in the next chappie and I think I took more than 2 weeks to update this fic…coz me is so the buzy… 

Guess…that is all….sigh…back to studying again…

Anyway juz drop me a mail at ginji_ban@hotmail.com and no flood pls… u noe whu u are… 


	12. part 2

Disclaimer applied: Naruto does not belong to me …

Chapter 12 – part 2 

            Naruto was the last one to arrive at the parade ground and was given questioning glances from his roommates and Aoshi sensei. He gave an apologetic smile to Aoshi who nodded and beckoned for him to settle down. 

            "Now that we are all here…I want you guys to sit in a circle in any parts of this parade ground and discuss on the following things…one – The group's name two – The leader of the team for today and. To be fair, each of you guys will take turns to be leader for each day. So get cracking~!" He clapped his hand and immediately each groups went to different part of the parade ground to do what they were instructed. 

            Under the special Sakura tree of the three super Nins, the six roommates sat in circle, staring at each other glumly. "I am telling you three idiots can only be here for this whole week and no more than that cause this is our 'tree'!" spoke up Naruto as he pat the marking 'NSG' on the tree bark. 

            Neji rolled his eye at the blonde boy and muttered "Yeah, yeah whatever…so let's get down to business already." He eyed the five of them carefully, each were totally caught up in their own thoughts. "So who is going to be the leader for today?" he broke their train of thoughts. 

            "Me!" Jumped up Naruto and he waved his hand in the air, "I will get the head start!" "What make you think you can have the head start for being the leader of this group?" questioned Kiba as he crossed his arm in front of his chest. "Because I am going to be the next Hokage of this village!" answered Naruto. Kiba shook his head and snorted "And how can you be so sure that you going to be the next Hokage of this village?" "Because ~" Naruto shut his mouth when he realized that he was going to spill out that he was the son of the 4th Hokage. "Because what?" smirked Kiba but he frowned when he saw the expression changed from that of anger to sadness. 

            "Enough of this already." Spoke Gaara, as bits of sands starts to swirl around him dangerously. The three bakas immediately shut their trap, no way that they were going to be killed on this stupid camp thingy. "Why don't we settle this by drawing lots? It is much faster, easier and fair." He continued as he wiped 6 kunai from his pocket, with the number 1 to 6 in kanji engraved on it then he did some hand seals, causing the kunais to sink into the ground, leaving on the top part sticking out. "Everyone take one, the one with the big number starts first." Everyone nodded their head to his explanation and reached for the kunai. 

            "Well, so what is the results?" asked Naruto as he frowned at the number engraved on the kunai then giving a death glare to the person smiling widely at his group members. "Kiba, wipe that bloody smile off your doggy face. You are spoiling the scenery." 

"Shut up! I am your leader for today so you have to listen to whatever I say!" His jaw dropped comically when he founded the rest of his roommates including his best friend Shino and Neji covering their ears. "What the hell!" he screamed out in frustration, he was sure that the three bakemono (monsters) would cover their ears but he didn't expect that his close childhood friend, both Neji and especially Shino would cover his ears. 

            "Hey 'leader', so what is our group name going to be?" Kiba stared angrily into the cool expression of Sasuke as he emphasise on the 'leader' part. "Shut up and stop it!" shouted Kiba as he balled his fist. 

"Wow, what an interesting name for our group, guys!" Sasuke looked at his group members (including Neji and Shino) who nodded back in agreement "So which is it going to be? 'Shut up' or 'stop it' or is it both 'shut up and stop it'" Sasuke smirked happily at the anger on Kiba's face.  

"Enough already!" groaned Kiba out in frustration as he lay back on the ground and covered his face. '*Beep*, what did I do to deserve this?' he sighed sadly. Meanwhile his other group mates were laughing silently at their little 'torture' of the leader for the day.

"Minna-san, so what is our group name going to be? Our dear reviewers have given quite a number of suggestions." Spoke up Gaara, who later faced to the reviewers and bowed gratefully. *Thanks for all the suggestions! *  

"How about something cool like Yami Kyuubi?" suggested Naruto, at the mention of its name, the Nine-tails shifted in the seal, clawing against the wall of Naruto's stomach. Immediately, Naruto clutched at his stomach in pain. Seeing in him in pain, Sasuke leaned forward to Naruto's side and put a hand on his shoulder, earning him a jealous glare from someone with crimson hair.  

"Naruto, are you alright?" Naruto winced in pain, but smiled at Sasuke "I am fine…fine…just a little stomach upset." Sasuke frowned at Naruto, who felt that something was definitely wrong with Naruto for he had seemed to glow red before having his 'stomach pains'. 

"Whatever you do, just don't fart here!" grumbled Kiba

"Nah, I would not!" Naruto stick out his tongue at Kiba "But if I am going to fart, I am going to do it right in your face, Leader of the day!" 

"Hmmp…" Kiba turned bright red "Since you guys can't think up of a name, I will do as part of my leader's duty for the day and name this group 'Losers'"  

"What!!" exclaimed Neji and Sasuke loudly, even more loudly than Naruto.  Seeing that the both Hyuuga and Uchiha had agreed on something for once, they both stared at each other so hard, that electricity started to sparkles between the both of them. 

"Uchiha are a bunch of losers. That should be good name for them but not for the blood of the great Hyuuga." Snarled Neji at Sasuke, breaking the electrifying block between the both of them. 

  
            "Great? My foot! Beside you are only in the branch not in the main house. Always being controlled by them." Smirked Sasuke at Neji who growled at him before giving a punch in the jaw. 

"Don't talk about the main house and the branch house because it got nothing to do with a dirt of *beep* Uchiha like you. I bet you are not like your brother who already mastered the eyes of the *beep* Sharingan at your age." It was now Sasuke's turn to punch Neji.

"Don't *beep* my bloodline – Sharingan, you *beep* bastard!" 

"In the first place, your *beep* bloodline is just *beep* from our great Hyuuga! You *beep* Uchihas really do not have any sense of *beep* originality, always copying away."  Sasuke could have just bashed him up on the spot but the presence of his brother's killer chakra burning up in the air.  

"Hey there!' greeted someone from up the Sakura tree, the group of kids looked up see Itachi sitting up on the branch, smiling down at them. "So how are things coming along? You guys seemed to be getting along pretty fine." He spoke in a sarcastic tone. 

Naruto growled at him, jumped up and pointed a finger at him. "Baka Itachi, it must a dumb idea of your to put us together with the three bakas." His comment received a laugh from Itachi and protests from the other three. "Who wants to be in the same group with you? Baka!" shouted Kiba.

 "Goody, see how things are going between you guys? Anyway who the leader for today?" Kiba immediately raised up his hand. "What? You are the leader for today? Are you up to the job? I think my little brother would be so much better than you." smiled Itachi. 

"Itachi, shut the hell up and go away." Replied Sasuke in a stony manner and was agreed by Kiba for once. "I will proved to you that I will definitely be up to your standard for today!" answered Kiba proudly, earning a smirk from Itachi who had his hand covering his face, except for a 'V' opening of his finger showing a closed eye. Suddenly he snapped open his eyes, showing his red Sharingan eye to the kids who except for Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke shivered at it. "Then be sure to prove it." With that he gave an evil cold laugh and disappeared into thin air. His laughter still echoing in the air. 

"Mummy, I wanna go home." Whimpered someone who was to be the leader for that day.

@#@#@#@

-An hour later- 

            All the groups were already at the parade ground when the group 'Akamaru' settled down. Yes, Kiba decide to name their group after his beloved dog. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "The group name shall be Akamaru" Kiba smiled proudly as he thought of his puppy sleeping at home, probably whining about where the owner gone to. Meanwhile his group members were protesting against the name 

            "Why 'Akamaru' of all names?" whined Naruto as he fall back to lie down on the grass. 

            "Because you idiots can't think of one and 'Akamaru' is the name of my precious doggy, named by my great-grandfather before he passed away. So the group shall be named after my honourable dog." Declared Kiba proudly as a picture of his dog and great-grandfather appears over his head, and his eyes starts to sparkle with admirations. 

^^^^^^

            "I hoped we don't have to announce loud our group name." Whispered Sasuke to both Gaara and Naruto. Both Shino and Neji sat next closely to them, distancing themselves away from Kiba, seemed to be praying for the ground to open up and swallow the both of them. 

            "Neji-kun, should I use my bugs on us? It is better to die by bugs than having to announce that our group is named after some flea bag." Spoke up Shino, he pouted sadly when his Neji shook his head. 

            Their hearts sank to the bottom of the earth when they heard that the 'leader of the day' had to announce their group name and what does the group name means. 

            "Shit, my day keeps getting from bad to worse." Naruto buried his head into his orange jacket. First it was finding out that his father he never knew was the Fourth Hokage of this village, second was not being the leader, third was Kiba being the leader and now it was having people to know that their group of named after a flea bag. A bad day in deed… 

            Itachi clapped his hands in order to get the kids' attention. "Okay, kids! Listen up now! I want all the 'leaders of the day' from each group to come up here." Both Shinomori Sensei and Iruka sensei sweat-drop when the students continued to chat among themselves, ignoring Itachi sensei. Itachi clutched his fists angrily before taking out a few kunais from his pocket and flung it at all the groups. 

            "I SAID 'LISTEN UP, YOU BUNCH OF *BEEP* MORONS!' AND YOU BETTER *BEEP* LISTEN IF YOU *BEEP* DON'T WANT TO DIE!" yelled Itachi in anger. Both Shinomori and Iruka stared at him, with an eyebrow raised up as they watched silence fell over the group and the 'leader of the day' from each group stood up and make their way to the front of the parade ground.

            "Iruka, you better do something about Itachi's anger cause I don't want any parents come here on the last day to collect a dead kid." Whispered Shinomori to Iruka, who gulped and nodded. "I will try my best."  

"God, why did I have to be the leader for the day? I am too young to die" prayed Kiba softly as he realized that he was standing next to Itachi.

"Well, well… Since you are next to me, why don't you go first." Smirked Itachi as he watched Kiba gulped and took a step forward.

            "Hi, I am Kiba, the leader of the day." Kiba paused and stared fearfully at Itachi then his group's member. He was already starting to feel sands getting into his underwear.  

            "Go on, you are doing fine. Tell everyone your group name and what does it mean." Smiled Itachi patiently at him, before in a moment of blur, Gaara was holding up a kunai. "Gaara-chan, you better *beep* drop that *beep* Sand thingy before I go over there and *beep* make sure that you *beep* never ever be able to make a *beep* sandcastle again. Now, give me back my *beep* kunai." Gaara coolly threw back the kunai. On the outer, he seemed so unafraid but inside, he was trembling like shit.

            Itachi give a smile to Kiba, who nodded his head and continued "My group members are Neji, Shino, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto. The name of my group is 'Akamaru'. 'Why Akamaru?' you asked. My Great grandfather, the best dog trainer in Leaf Village give the name 'Akamaru' to my beloved dog. So in honour of my great-grandfather and dog, I decided to name my group 'Akamaru. That's all" The moment his introduction ended, the whole students presented except the members of 'Akamaru' laughed and giggled out aloud.

            "Man, named after a dog."

            "Mou, poor Sasuke-kun is in a group named after a dog." 

            "I knew it that this was going to happen…Wait till I get my hands on Kiba, he is going to get it. " mumbled Neji, and were agreed by everyone.

@#!#!#@#@

That night after a day of introductions, and torments from the other groups. It was good to hit the bunks. 

"Wow, I didn't know that silence was this good." Cheered Naruto happily as he jumped onto his bed. 

"Yeah, boy am I so tired." Yawned Neji, he too jumped on his bed. 

"Guys, I want to tell you something." Spoke Kiba after a whole day of silence ever since he made the introduction. 

"What?" asked the members, coldly.

"I just want to say I am sorry about everything. I should have listen to you guys and not named the group after my dog." 

"It is good that you know your mistake." Replied Sasuke as he flipped out the blanket and dumped it on the bed.

"Yeah, naming the group after my beloved dog is such a bed idea cause it really dishonoured his name." Yawned Kiba as he covered the blanket over himself "Good night."

"What??!!" roared the whole group. 

"What a *beep* bastard!" grumbled Naruto and he was agreed by the rest. An idea popped into his mind and grinned evilly in the dark. "Guys, I got an idea, you want to join in?" 

"Sure" was the reply. 

~#!#@!

Kiba was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of little dogs in heaven, flying around and playing their little harps. "Come and play with us, Kiba-chan." They sang to him, he nodded his hand and stretched out his hand, to be taken away. "Kiba- 

Suddenly he was awaken by something big and heavy covering (a blanket) over him, he opened to his eyes to see darkness. "What the hell" He screamed out and found that his shouts was muffled out by the blanket.

"BLANKET PARTY!!" shouted someone

Next thing he knew, he was hit and kicked from all sorts of direction. It was certain more than one person hitting and kicking him. 

"Do you think we should stop or continue with plan B?" asked Shino

"Plan B" voiced out Neji, he was still pissed off with Kiba. 

"Plan B activated." Gaara did his seals and soon Kiba was covered by Sand. 

TBC

A/N: Yes!!! The Exams are over!!! Woohoo!! And my arm is better now!! WOOHOO!! Part three is the end of the campout…have to cut the days of camp coz something bad happened in it…No, It is not the death of Kiba..juz something bad.. 

Man, I do hoped that this chappie is up to standard to you guys !! 

Reviewers' corner   

MaidenInTheMoon – Yeah, I am better now!! So yeah, here is the next chappie that you guys have been waiting for… Sorry !!

Naruke – Haha..it is the funny, the things between you and Shikamaru..Anyway I know what is the feeling like too…it is a nice feeling ritez?

Blader Aki – Thank you thank you…nvm mind if you can't come wif a name.. 

Shinigami11 – Ooh…you use the skool com for ur world domination…juz jokin.. K3 sound cool and by the way did u try looking at it from the side? Try tilting your head to the left. 

Morien Alexander - *grasp at the brain on the floor* Eww..how can you leave it lying around what if someone come and take it away? *Dr Akabane walk back, stare at the brain, pick it and walked away.* See wat I mean.. By the way, nice suggestion.

Bishiehuggler – Realli? I sound like a great sister? Wow, I am touched coz me frenz is always complaining about how I abused my sister… Cool, I learnt two new words 'Kage' and 'Shira' 

Kechia – oh, now I get what you are saying…yap, Sasuke-chan definitely don't like girls drooling after him..

Uzumaki Rinkin – Yeah, I was totally going through a tough time, got lots of problem…thank you, heard that Rin is sick too…so yeah, take care and get well soon..!! 

Uchiha Arotsu – wow, nice name! So unique! Izzit, I didn't noe that..wow, thanks for the information 

Hikaru – Sorry, I guess I overtook more than a month to update this chappie…I am totally not up to your standard at all…sorry…and thanks a lot for the idea. 

: D – Wow, good idea!!! Yap, I add ur idea into the next part, and it is oso one of the reasons why the camp ended early. *here is a Kakashi holding a Icha Icha paradise plushies for you 

Firedraygon97 – YeaH!! Another person to say that Akabane-san is so cool!!! ^___^ SDK is strange? Man, I really got to see it…*whines

 Amethyst Bubble – Me managed to get over 65% of the writer block to come up with this..and yeah thanks a lot!!

Kami Beverly – Haha!! Nice one!!!

Wow…I sure do receives lots of nice and concern reviews…and thanks a lot.. coz they mean lots to me!!


	13. part 3

Title: Orphan's love

Chapter 13 – part 3, the end of camp!!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

%&%&

-Somewhere in the teachers' room – 

Iruka had just came back from his night patrol along the corridors of all the 'sleeping kids' to find the teachers' room already in the dark and Shinomori snoring softly by the corner near the window.

Iruka's brown eyes scanned the dark room to find Itachi's slim frame sitting on the edge of the window. Slowly he approached Itachi and tapped him on the shoulder; he just turned around and nodded a greeting to Iruka then looking back at the eerie red moon, hanging high over the Leaf village. 

"Itachi-chan, are you alright? You don't seemed yourself today?" asked Iruka as he sat beside Itachi on the window edge. 

"I am fine, just that I don't feel so good after all those planning out and stupid kids running around all day." Mumbled Itachi. Iruka frowned and asked, "Then in the first place, why did you join the teaching force?" 

"Nothing." Itachi sighed softly as he smiled at the moon. It was colour of red and red was his Sharingan's eyes. He just loves the colour red. So passionate yet so bloody. It make him want to kiss or kill someone now. 

Iruka was captured by the look especially the eyes Itachi had now. Neither the warm onyx ones he always had nor the mysterious red Sharingan ones when he goes into a battle or fight. It was in fact, the mix of both the warm onyx and mysterious red Sharingan "Itachi-chan, your…eyes…are…beautiful." Iruka breathed slowly, trying to absorb the colour into his mind's eye. 

Next thing he knew, Itachi was leaning closer and started to stroke his cheek gently. "Beautiful?" asked Itachi, closed the gap between them so that their foreheads were touching each other. "Hai, simply beautiful." softly whispered a blushing Iruka. 

"You know what? You are beautiful too." With that Itachi leaned forward and kissed Iruka chastely on the lip. Iruka was shocked at first but he closed his eyes and response back to the kiss.

The two teenagers sat there on the window still and kissed under the mysterious moonlight of the red moon, under the watchful eyes of Shinomori Aoshi who just smiled at them and turned away in order to give them a sense of privacy. Meanwhile an Anbu let a lone tear slipped under his Anbu's mask, his other Anbu members just watched the tear glitter off his chin before dripping on the leave of the tree they were hiding in. "We watched enough, let's go." His voice tried to remain strong but however cracked as he jumped away, his group's member following in after him.

#%#%#%

-The next morning- 

Naruto's sky blue eyes opened to an unfamiliar with a spider dangling overhead. He immediately sat up and swiped the spider away. "What the hell? Where am I?" he questioned himself, slowly his brain started to process and it soon occurred to him that he was still struck in camp. He groaned as he fell back against his bed.

"Morning, Naruto-chan" greeted Sasuke as he too, yawned and sat up straight. As if on cue, everyone except Kiba was starting to wake up and greeting everyone. 

"Oh, my heaven! Who are you? And who let Sadako in here?!" screamed Sasuke as the last person sat up straight in front of him. The person had his long fringes covering his face and started scratching his head.  Gaara and Naruto including Shino started laughing out "Relax, Sasuke. It is just Neji waking in the morning and having a bad hair day." Spoke out Shino in between laughter.  

"What? What about me?" whined Neji, earning him another round of laughter from the trio. It seemed that our dear Neji is not a morning person. 

"Ne, people. So what are we going to do about Kiba?" Shino pointed a finger at Kiba's bed. Naruto looked straight at the bed in front of him. "Him? Oh yeah, I almost forgotten about him. Thanks for reminding me, Shino." "It is my pleasure." Shino bowed before Naruto. "So what shall we do with him?" Naruto looked around the room, waiting for an answer. 

"I know why don't we let him be buried until the end of the day!" Gaara smiled happily. "Dumb ass, Kiba would be dead and we don't want that at all." Sasuke shot back. "Okay, fine! Whatever!" Gaara raised up his arm in defeat then folding his arm in front of his chest 

"Mou, please! The both of you!" snapped Naruto as he rubbed his chin suddenly his eyes started to sparkle mysteriously. "I got!" he yelled out aloud. "Wait?" the group asked; at the same time they could hear a muffled groan from under the sand. "Why don't we punished Kiba by stealing all his clothes and replacing them with dresses!! So he has to wear a dress the whole week! So what do you think?" (A/n : Thanks to evafreak for this idea) 

Shino raised up his hand "Er, where are we going to get the dresses?" "Yeah, where on earth are we going to get them?" both Sasuke and Gaara asked at the same time. 

"Neji."      

"Huh?" the group wondered out aloud. 

"What me?" asked Neji, his eyes widened in shock and horror, as thoughts run through him as of what Naruto was going to do to him. "Don't try anything funny now that you can take advantage of me since my brain is not working yet."

Naruto grinned a foxy smile "Relax, my brother!!"

"Since when you became my brother?" Neji raised an eyebrow. 

"Yesterday, when we joined forces on Kiba in the 'blanket party'. Anyway I got questions I wanna ask you." 

Neji frowned at him "Okay, fine! Just shoot it." 

"First- Do you have a dress?" asked Naruto innocently as those presented in the room, collapsed to the floor animely. 

 Neji grabbed Naruto's collar, wanting to punch but was hold back by Shino, Sasuke and Gaara " The answer is absolute NO! What in world make you think I own a dress?"   

Naruto grinned cheekily at the pissed off Neji, then started scratching his head innocently. "Hee…I was just wondering only… You don't have to so work out unless you really have a conscience in the back of your brain, wanting to tell the world that you got a dress. Anyway since you got long hair, so I thought maybe you surely got a dress?" 

"*Beep* Baka!! When a person have long hair, doesn't mean that the person will definitely own a dress!!" roared out Neji as he tried to grab at Naruto but was pulled back by Shino. "Relax man, he doesn't mean it at all."

"I was thinking since we all know that Neji has long hair, was mistook as Sadako this morning. Why don't we send him into the girls' room and grab some dress from there? He will not be noticed at all, he just simply going back to his feminine side." 

"Good idea" agreed the trio while the person in question, objected strongly "NO WAY!!! NEVER!!" 

"Man, if Neji doesn't go along with this plan, I guessed it is ruined." Frowned Naruto sadly. 

"How about Neji going over to the girls' room and asked his cousin Hinata whether we could borrow a dress or two?" suggest Sasuke. 

"No way! I am not that close to her! Never in my life, did I ask her anything at all. Not even a sweet!" pouted Neji as he turned away from the group's discussion then he turned back to the discussion with an evil smile. "How about this? Who is the guy with the most popularity among the girls?" 

Immediately all fingers pointed Sasuke who looked as he was going to cry any moment. "No, not me!! It is Gaara! He got nice crimson hair!" 

"Don't lie! Remember when we were 9 and then you said that I must have taken a bottle of ketchup to dye my hair!!" Gaara then struck out his tongue at him. "So dear Neji-kun, what are we going to do with Mr. Popular here?" 

"You better drop that 'dear Neji-kun' cause you creep me out. Anyway we can sent Mr. Popular over to the girls' room and I am sure he would be able to get a dress without any difficulties." 

"Man, that is the better idea I ever heard!!" Naruto cheered happily as he goes over to give a big glomp to Neji. 

@$@$@$@$@$

*Knock*knock* 

"Hai, coming!" a cheerful voice rang out from behind the closed door, sending a shiver to Sasuke's spine. "I am doing this for Naruto's sake. I am doing this for Naruto's sake." He slowly chanted to himself then stopped short when a pair of emerald eyes looked out him.

^*^*^*

-What happened earlier- 

"Mou, pretty pretty please…Sasuke-chan" pouted Naruto as he clung on to Sasuke's arm, begging him to go ahead with Neji's suggestion. 

"No!" Sasuke answered as he tried to shake off Naruto who just clung on harder.

"Please…I am begging you from the bottom of my heart." Naruto pouted a full pout; his sparkling sky-blue eyes staring into his Onyx ones. "Please…I give you anything in return…"

"No. And I mean it." Sasuke hissed coldly at Naruto who finally let go of Sasuke, much to the raven-haired boy's relief.

Suddenly sad opera music started to play, much to the surprise of Sasuke and the rest then a spotlight rested on Naruto who was lying on the ground with his arm raised up to the heavens. 

"Dear lord, why have I done in my past life that I have to deserved this now? My best friend don't even want to do a simple little favour for his poor little best friend since that day on Hanabi." Naruto started to sob loudly before continuing "After all those years of enduring danger for him…braving all odds, this is what I deserved." Naruto sobbed even louder "Oh heavens, why must you be so cruel to poor little me." With a loud sob, Naruto fell to floor and the spotlight went out. 

Immediately everyone except Sasuke started clapping and pretending to weep. 

"Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto stood up as he pretend receiving roses from the 'audience' and throwing flying kisses all around. 

"I will do it!" shouted Sasuke over the din that his roommates were making. 

"What? Did he say something?" Gaara leaned over to Neji and asked the blank pupil boy. 

"I don't know, I think I heard something like 'do it'" 

"Do it? What hell is he talking about" Gaara grinned cheekily at the already pissed off Sasuke. 

Sasuke took a deep breath before he screaming out at the top of his lungs "I said that I would do it!" 

"Yeah~~!! Sasuke-chan is best! I knew it! He is going to do!" Naruto jumped around the room happily before jumping on his best friend and giving a kiss on the cheek. "Thank a lot, Sasuke-chan." Naruto smiled into his best friend's ear.   

*^*&*%&^&

"Oh my gosh! It is Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired girl (Sakura) squealed loudly, resulting a widening of the door, showing a girl with blonde hair (Ino), two girls (Hinata and Ten Ten) with raven hair and two twins (Nuriko and Aii) with blue hair. All of them were still in their PJ. 

"Morning ladies." Sasuke bowed before them in a gentlemanly manner as his head was down, they could not see the cringe Sasuke had. (~)

"Ooh!! Morning, Sasuke-kun!!" They greeted happily then a burst of giggles erupted among them. "What brought the handsome knight here?" asked Ino. 

"Ahem…I would like to ask a favour from you beautiful ladies." The girls started to giggle again suddenly Sasuke started to choke but swallow a gulp of saliva to stop it cause he so did not want to choke and die there. 

" Sure…anything for our dear prince!" smiled Ino.

"Okay, I need a dress!!" 

"What!!" The girls screamed out in surprise. "Mou, Sasuke-kun is a cross-dresser," sobbed Sakura 

"No, I am not!" protest Sasuke loudly 

"Then? Why do you need the dress for in the first place." Asked Ino as she folded her arms in front of her chest. 

"Err…I just need and it's going to be a surprise for you ladies…" Sasuke then winked at Ino who just collapsed to the ground with pinky hearts for eyes.

"Mou…No fair, Ino-pig got Sasuke-kun's wink." Pouted Sakura but her sapphire eyes widen in surprise when Sasuke grab both her hands in his. "Sakura-san, do you know you are growing more lovely in each day." His onyx eyes stared into her sapphire eyes, she was already lost in it.

"Sasuke-kun" she blushed as she tried to pull her hands away from Sasuke but failed to do as Sasuke clasped it ever harder. 

"Oh my lovely Sakura, could you lend me your dress and I would be err… your date for the camp-fire dance." Sasuke smiled at her, with a slight twinge at it. "God, what I have landed myself into…Think, Sasuke, you are doing this for Naruto-chan' sake." Sasuke thought inwardly to himself as he continued to clasp Sakura's hand and smile at her.       

"Really? Sasuke-kun…about what you said earlier, you know going to be my date?" Sakura's eyes glittered happily at Sasuke, "Whee…no way this was a dream! Way to go" her inner Sakura screamed out.  

"Hai, my dear princess…so…hmm…the dress?" Sasuke unclasped Sakura's hands and immediately the pink haired girl run inside her room and came back out in a flash with a pink Hello Kitty dress in hand. "You can take this. This is my favourite and be sure not to ruin it, my dear prince." Sakura smiled happily Sasuke as he took the dress and zoomed out of sight.

^*^*^**

          "What took you so long?" grumbled Gaara as he undid the seal over Kiba. 

          "You try taking a dress from a bunch of nutcase girls. It isn't easy at all." Sasuke mumbled as he threw the dress at Gaara, which landed on his head. "I am going to take a bath." 

          "I am going too!!" Cried out a happy Naruto 

          "Me too" Neji took a small bag with him and walk out of the room

          "Me three" Shino too, took his stuff and followed after Neji.

          "Hey, I too, wanna take a bath!!" yelled out Gaara after them. 

          "Ne, Gaara-chan, you have to make sure that Kiba is conscious first, carry him to bathroom and don't forget the dress! Don't worry, we will save some hot water for you." Naruto smiled at Gaara who immediately mellowed down and nodded his head.  

%^$^

(A/n: Should I continue with the bathing scene or just skip it?… Na, I think I will continue…ahem, they would all be naked except for the towel wrapped around them…) (^____^)v

          "Rain drops keeping on my head~~!" sang Neji as he splashed the tub of water over his shampooed hair. 

          "Please, Neji! Cut that out! Your singing *beep* sucks" swore Naruto as he threw some foam ball at him. "And hell, you are using herbal essence!" 

          "Shut the hell up, Naruto. At least I don't need someone to wash your hair." 

          At this, both Naruto and Sasuke blushed deeply but Sasuke just ignored the Byakugan user and continue massaging the shampoo onto his blonde best friend. It was something that both of them enjoyed together. Running his fingers through the blonde scruffy yet soft hair. 

          That moment, Group two or also known as 'Kung fu Generation' (1) entered the bathroom. 

          "Shika-chan! Choji-chan!" Naruto greeted them happily as he pulled away from Sasuke and jumped up to glomp them both. 

          "Please, Naruto!! You still have soap on you!!" grumbled Shikamaru. 

          "That's okay cause you guys are going to get nice, clean and sparkly too!!" The blonde smiled happily at them before turning to Sasuke "Mou, Sasuke-chan, it is my turn now!" Naruto happily skipped toward his raven-haired best friend, not noticing the soap bar that was lying directly in his path. 

          "Watch out, Naruto-chan~~!!" both Neji and Sasuke screamed out in warning which came too late and our little Kitsune stepped on the bar and went skidding over the bathroom tiles. "Waahhh~~!!!" 

          Fortunately for him, he landed on top of Sasuke, who fell from the impact, his head hitting against the tiles. Thanks also to the impact, Naruto ended kissing Sasuke again. Both parties' eyes widened before blushing deeply. Naruto immediately got off Sasuke. 

          "Sorry about that Sasuke-chan!! But thanks a lot for saving my life~!" chibi Naruto happily thanked Sasuke and giving him an embrace. 

          "Err…Do you mind? There are humans here too…and it is kind of embarrassing " Said Shikamaru as he looked away and scratch his head with a finger. True enough, Naruto looked up to see the rest of the guys looking away, a little traces of blush on their expression and he immediately let go off Sasuke who starting to bleed from the fall. 

          "Gosh, Sasuke-chan! You are bleeding." 

          "It is okay, I am fine." 

          "No! You are bleeding! And you can die from it!! Anyone here know first aid or something?" Naruto's fanatic blue eyes scanning the worried ones of both the group 'Akamaru' and 'Kung-fu generation' "Nope." They all answered. 

          "Naruto, really I am fine. Just have to wash it off and I will be alright." Said Sasuke who certainly did not seemed all right for he was starting to turn pale. 

          "That's it! I am going to bring you to Iruka aniki and Itachi aniki." With that Naruto grabbed Sasuke and put him into a piggyback position. 

          "Err…Naruto, would it be better if you and Sasuke put on some clothes first?" suggested Shino as the boys almost went out of the bathroom, with just towels wrap around them. 

          Just as Sasuke and Naruto left, both Kiba and Gaara entered the bathroom…Oops, let me rephrased that. That moment, Gaara entered the bathroom, dragging in a struggling Kiba who was totally bounded up from head to toe with masking tape and ropes. "Hey everyone!" He greeted cheerful before dumping Kiba into the Bathtub (you know the ones, in the public bathhouse) with the rest of the humans (Shino, Neji and whole group of 'Kung fu Generation'. "Gosh, Kiba, you really need to lose some weight, you are heavy you know that." Grumbled Gaara as he flexed his arm "Man, what happened here? What with all the black face?"  

          Neji cleared his throat "Ahem, it seemed that we had accident in here." Shino pointed to the spot where Sasuke hit his head, the bloodstain was still there. 

          "Gosh, who bled that badly?" Gaara squatted down, touched the blood and smelled it. It smelt like Sasuke. "It's Sasuke, isn't it?"

          "Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke. Anyway yeah, Naruto slipped on a soap bar and slammed into him, resulting that nasty little pool of blood." Neji yawned then submerged back into the water.

          "Then what happened to Naruto?" questioned Gaara as he took off his shirt, "where is he?" 

          "Oh, he went to sent Sasuke who passed out, to the teachers' lounge." Spoke Shino as he got out. "By the way, he said that you are the 'leader of the day' for today and make sure that Kiba put on that special little dress. 

&*&*&*^

          "ITACHI-ANIKI! IRUKA-ANIKI!" bellowed the blonde boy as he carried his best friend down the corridor towards the teachers' lounge. Seeing that the door was closed, he angrily kicked it opened, much to the surprised of Shinomori who was zipping up his green vest. 

          "Gomen nasai Shinomori sensei!" Naruto's eyes scanned the room to see that the anikis are missing. "Mou, Shinomori sensei. Do you know where Iruka sensei and Itachi sensei gone off to?" 

          The Sea-green eyes sensei shook his head "No. I am afraid not. What wrong with the boy?" he thumbed Sasuke who was still unconscious. 

          "He fell and hit his head in the bathroom. It is quite bad actually." Naruto struggled to push up Sasuke on his body so that both would be comfortable. 

          "Man, come and let me have a look at him." Shinomori took Sasuke off Naruto and carried him to the bed. Shinomori slowly examined the raven-haired boy "Oh man, I guess we have to take him to the hospital. This is one very nasty cut which need stitches." Sighed Shinomori as he kneeled down to be on the same eye level as Naruto.

          "Ne, Shinomori-sensei, is Sasuke-chan going to die?" asked Naruto, trying to put a brave front and hold back all his tears. 

          Shinomori smiled softly at him "Don't worry, come let's head over to the hospital."

          "What about Itachi sensei and Iruka sensei?" questioned the little boy. 

          "I will leave a note for them. Someone got to stay here and take care of the camp." Shinomori stood up, went over to his table to scribble a note for the two missing teachers. 

          "Yo." Greeted Kakashi as he landed in the room, then raised up an eyebrow at Sasuke lying down on the bed, Naruto sitting beside him with a worried look and Shinomori busily organizing his stuff on his over messy table, who looked up to give him a brief nod. 

          "Kakashi aniki! Sasuke-chan is going to die and it is all my fault!!" cried Naruto into Kakashi's stomach as the silver haired boy approach his little blonde brother, giving him a little hug.

          "What happened Naruto? Where are both Itachi and Iruka? Oh…" A painful memory of what happened last night flashed into the Anbu's mind but then put away one side when Naruto began to tell him what happened.  

          After listening to the blonde boy, Kakashi frowned and cracked his knuckles, wanting to punch two certain people. He then, looked up "Shinomori, I will take Sasuke to the hospital, you stay here and take care of the rest of the kids."

          "Really appreciate it but what about your Anbu's duties?" asked the teacher as he snapped the pencil into half. "Where the hell was the other two?" He thought to himself as he watched Kakashi took out a notebook from his pocket. 

          "Hmm…I got the whole afternoon off so I guess I am free." Kakashi smiled at the teacher who sighed a breath of relief. "Come on, Naruto. Let's bring Sasuke to the hospital." With that the silver-haired teenager, took Sasuke in his arm and holding Naruto's hand, bring them to the window. 

          "What the hell you are doing, Kakashi? The door is that way?" Shinomori pointed a pencil at the door. 

          "I am bring them to the hospital, the Anbu's way. And no, I would not be in trouble for it cause it is an emergency. By the way, please pass a message to Itachi that I going to kick his sorry ass goodbye. And tell Iruka that this week's dinner is off. Bye." With that, Kakashi together with the two kids disappeared into swirling leaves. 

*^*^*&*&

-A while later- 

The kids were kind of some surprise to see Shinomori, the only teacher present at the parade ground.

"Morning, kids. As you can see, the two teachers of the other are not present as I figure that they have something very important to attend to." He was then interrupted by a whole lots of female hands raises up into the air. "Yes?" He pointed a finger at a girl with pink hair. 

"Ano…Shinomori Sensei, is it about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. The whole girl population had heard what had happened in the bathroom, minus the kissing part. 

"Sorry, I am afraid not but an Anbu member and a student here have already gone with Sasuke-kun, to the hospital. So don't worry about it." Shinomori watched the girl nodded her head before continuing "We will continue with today program. First, I am sure that by now, that you have already selected the 'leader of the day'. I want the precious 'leader of the day' to stand up and introduce the present 'leader of day'." 

Someone from within the crowd, groaned loudly "I hate camp!!" before a crimson head boy pulling up the person. Immediately laughter filled the whole parade ground. 

"Gosh, it is Kiba and he wearing a pink dress!!" 

"Ahh!! IT is my dress!!" screamed a certain pink girl. 

          Shinomori clapped his hand loudly, silencing the whole kids "Kiba, why with the dress?" 

          Kiba's face was already as red as a tomato, hiding off all the make-up that Gaara put on for him. Bad enough, he had to sleep under a whole pile of sand, dunk into the bath all tied up, wear a pink dress and now had to explain to the teacher in front of the whole yr 1. He was going to scream that his group members had put him up when Gaara pinched his butt and whispered into his ear "You better not say that it was us or else" Gaara then slowly did his trademark, dragging a finger across his neck.

          "I…er…am actually…been" Gaara pinched his butt harder "I AM A CROSS-DRESSER!!" Kiba screamed out loud from the painful twisted pinch that Gaara gave him. He shot the crimson boy a dirty look but however Gaara ignored him and smiled an angelic smile. (): )

          "Hi, I am Gaara from the 'Akamaru', going to be the leader of the day, you guys better watch out." Gaara smiled a cold smile at the other 'leader of the day' before doing his trademark again, spooking the leaders out until some began to say their prayers. 

          "Okay, Gaara. Today, your group would be assisted to the cookhouse today, meaning that you guys are going to do the cooking for today and that your group are going to be excused from today training." Shinomori threw over the cookhouse's key to Gaara who caught with one hand and nodded. 

          The whole school groaned and started praying for their life or stomach. 

~@~@~@~@

          During the 'wading through the mud' practice, both teachers finally turned up on the tree that Shinomori was taking a nap in. 

          "Hey, I am so sorry that you had to handle the whole camp today, Shinomori" Iruka bowed apologetically at the teacher who just opened a sea-green eye at him before standing up straight. "Where the hell you both disappeared to?" he snapped at the both teachers angrily.

          "I…we…got lost while buying the grocery." Mumbled Iruka as he scratched the tree bark. The next thing he knew was Shinomori slamming him down to the ground. 

          "*beep* off!! Even Kakashi can cover with an excuse better than that. I had patience waiting for you guys this morning, handling all the minor stuffs and organizing the whole damn thing! Where were you, Itachi? Huh?! You didn't reply to the pigeon I sent to you." Shinomori now turned to face the older Sharingan user who just simply looked away. 

          "It wasn't important at all," he mumbled softly

          Shinomori's eyes widened at what he said, and he slapped Itachi across the face. "So your brother being injured and now in the hospital wasn't important at all? And going off somewhere to make out with Iruka was important?" 

          Both Itachi and Iruka stiffened in shock. Sasuke was injured and now in the hospital? What had happened that got the younger Uchiha boy to land up in the hospital. They should not have gone ahead with getting the birthday cake for Naruto (2).   

          "What happened to Sasuke? How come he is the hospital?" questioned Itachi, "gosh, wait till mum hear about this." He thought to himself, he is definitely going to get it.

          "Didn't you guys get my message? 'Get back ASAP, emergency' Man…"  Shinomori sneered at them. 

          "Shinomori, we did not make out at all!! We simply went to the market place; to get Naruto's birthday cake cause it's his birthday today however we really got lost as the ramen shop changed its location. Anyway what really happened?" answered a blushing Iruka on the ground. 

          "Whatever…anyway Sasuke had an accident in the bathroom, causing him to hit his head on the tiles, now got to get stitches in the hospital." Sighed Shinomori as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

          "Oh…wait a minute. If you are here, who took Sasuke to the hospital?" asked Itachi. Even Iruka was wondering the same thing too

          "Oh, your ex-teammate Hatake Kakashi dropped by and took both Naruto and Sasuke to the hospital. Hey, I got to get back to the kids and this time, you guys better help me." Grumbled Shinomori as he jumped off the tree. "Speaking of Kakashi, he got messages for you guys. Itachi, he said that he want to kick your sorry ass goodbye and Iruka, he said that this week's dinner is off." With that he walked away from the couple. 

          "Kakashi" the name rolled off Iruka's tongue in a dreamily way. Itachi frowned at Iruka but ignored him as he chased after Shinomori. 

~!~!~!~!~!~ 

-In the cookhouse- 

          "Pass the potato!!" yelled Kiba as he dumped the shaved potato skins into the garbage bag. At once, a potato came at him at a high speed and power, knocking him squarely in the face. 

          "*beep* I said pass the potato not throw!" grumbled Kiba aloud as he wipe the blood away from his bleeding nose. 

          "Hee…Pass and throw, it make no difference to me" smirked Gaara as he continued cutting the carrots. 

          "Ano…Neji-kun, why are you crying? Is something bother you?" asked Shino out of concern as he watch tears streaming down his friend's pale face. 

          "Hell no…*sniff*Sniff* I am not *sniff*sniff* crying at all!! *sniff* It is just the onions." Sniffed Neji, as he wiped away the tears "Now, I know why I don't helping mum in the kitchen and how much she suffered while cutting the onions. Sorry mum…I promise I will eat up all the onions next time."

          "Oh yeah, by the way what on earth are we cooking?" voiced Shino, immediately everyone stopped work and stared at each other…

          "Gaara, what on earth are we cooking?" questioned a now really pissed off Kiba. 

          "In the first place, anyone here knows how to cook?" 

At this question, everyone looked at each other and sweatdropped "Well, I guess not…if only Sasuke or Naruto was here." Sighed Gaara as he thought about what his two friends were doing now. 

          "Naruto? Sasuke? They both can cook?" Neji's pale eyes widen at his newfound information. "This is bad…I lost out to the Sharingan user." He muttered softly to himself.

          "Yap, Kaoru taught the both of them the cooking…boy, I miss their cooking…" Gaara smiled softly before continuing, "I guess we just have to dump everything together." With that he threw in the cut carrots into the boiling pot of water. "Next, the onions and potatoes and whatever Shino cutting." 

          Shino held up the green vegetable he was cutting and examine it closely "Oh, you mean this green thingy? I think it is something known as broccoli." 

          "Oh, broccoli then. I think that's all." Gaara smiled happily as he washed his hand. 

          "Wait a minute, don't we have to add something else? You know like sugar or salt? We only got vegetables, how about meat dishes?" Kiba pointed out what was missing in that' day menus. 

          "Oh dear, we seemed to have forgotten about the meat dishes…How about we dump Kiba into the pot and that settle everything. Cause Kiba would be bound to cover up anything we miss…" (3) Gaara playfully licked his lip at Kiba. 

          "No!!! I am sorry!!" cried Kiba as he immediately kneeled down in front of Kiba and beg for mercy. 

          Suddenly Gaara broke out in a fist of giggles, scaring and shocking his new found 'friends' "Haha~!! I was only joking~!! Look at your face~!! Haha!!" Soon, everyone laughed with him however Naruto stopped short "Oh dear, I just remember that it is Naruto's birthday today!!" 

          "Huh, it is that idiot's birthday? No wonder he was so chirpy like a chipmunk today." Comment Neji as he smiled softly. 

          "Ne, why don't we bake him a cake?" suggested Shino.

          "Like we know, how to cook and bake." Snorted Neji. 

          "I know…how to make a cake." Mumbled Kiba softly. 

          "What?! But you said you can't cook!" yelled Neji at pink dressed friend. 

          "Yeah, but that didn't mean that I couldn't make a cake…beside I always make a cake for Akamaru's birthday." Smiled Kiba. 

          "Then, can you make a cake for Naruto-chan?" asked Gaara, his sapphire eyes sparkling happily and at the same time with a mysterious glint, which make Kiba blush faintly and turned away from the crimson hair boy "Sure, for one condition and that I remove this ugly pink dress~!!" 

          "Sure, go ahead just make sure that you make a proper cake for Naruto or else you will know what will definitely happen to you." Gaara smiled a cold smile before turning it into a lop-sided smile. 

          "Happy Birthday, Naruto." 

          @@@@     

          -At the leaf village's hospital-

          "Naruto, you can go back to camp if you want too…I will stay here and watch over Sasuke." Said Kakashi as he gently patted Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke was sleeping now after 8 stitches to his head and Naruto was sitting beside him on the bed. 

          "No. I don't want too…" the blonde boy softly whispered, he stretched a hand and slowly stroke the bandage that was around his raven best friend's head. Kakashi sighed softly, just as he got up from the bed, a pigeon bang onto the closed window. 

          "Stupid Hokage's pigeon." He muttered softly as he opened the window to pick up the unconscious bird, untying the note from its feet. 

          The note was indeed from the pigeon, for it was written in the Hokage's neat handwriting "Kakashi, An emergency ANBU mission for you. See me." With that Kakashi went over to Naruto and poked him the head. 

          "What!! That's hurt!" grumbled Naruto as he rubbed his head. 

          "Hey kiddo, I got to go now so take care of Sasuke. Here a birthday present for you. Happy birthday." Kakashi dumped the unconscious pigeon into Naruto's hand before vanishing in a poof of smoke. 

          "Cheapskate!" Naruto screamed after him, throwing the pigeon out of the window. 

          "Naruto…chan" Sasuke mumbled softly, tugging on the blonde's shirt to gain his attention. 

          "Sasuke-chan!! You are up!!" Naruto smiled happily 

          "Where am I?" Sasuke tried to sit up but unfortunately his head felt that a 100000-pound hammer had smashed it in.  

          "Sit back!! You are now in the hospital and just had 8 stitches to your head…" Naruto gently pushed back his friend and at the same time adjusted the pillow so that Sasuke could be comfortable. 

          "Oh…" Sasuke answered blankly. His mind was trying to understand what happened and the last thing he remembered was hitting his head and lots of blood.

          "Sasuke-chan" Naruto sat closer to him so that he was able to stroke the pale boy's cheek. 

          "Hai?" Sasuke enjoyed the touch. It was gentle and warm, taking away his entire headache away. 

          "Gomen nasai." A lone tear fell from the crystal sky-blue eyes "I was so worried about you cause I thought you were going to die and leave me all alone! It is my fault that you got a scar because of my carelessness. Now you forever are going to have that scar." 

          Sasuke smiled softly, using his thumb to wipe away the tears on Naruto's face. "Don't cry. You look ugly when you cry. Smile, you looked better when you smile." Naruto sniffed and rubbed at his eyes before grinning at Sasuke. "That's better. This scar is nothing yet priceless to me."

          "What do you mean? I don't get it." Naruto tilted his head to one side to get the meaning. 

          "I mean that this scar was nothing to me at all but at the same time I am going to value it cause no matter how many scars I got, I am going to protect you. I am going to name this scar 'Naruto'." 

          "Why? Sasuke-chan? Why are you always protecting me?" asked Naruto as tears starts to beam in his eyes again. 

          "Because I was born to protect you and I swear it by this scar." Sasuke smile lop-sided at Naruto who sniffed and went to give a hug to his best friend. "Sasuke-chan, you are the best!!" 

          "By the way, Happy Birthday Naruto." Sasuke then place a kiss on Naruto's lip. Naruto did not pulled away but softly bite on Sasuke's lip, his tongue slipping into the other's mouth. Finally he pulled away from Sasuke "This got to be the best present ever!!" 

*!*~!***! 

          Back at the camp, it wasn't such a good sight for all the students were running all over the place. Not for training or any games but for the toilet. They were indeed suffering from a bad case of food poisoning, all thanks to 'Akamaru'. 

          "*beep* What the hell, they put into the food!" groaned Shinomori as he make gangway for the toiler. 

          "Wow, lucky, we didn't have to eat our own cooking…" sighed Kiba happily as he dug into the cream cake that he had prepared. The whole group 'Akamaru' were happily digging into the birthday cake meant for Naruto, they had meant to keep it for him but after hearing the new from Shinomori sensei that the blonde boy would be keeping a watch on Sasuke, they immediately attacked the cake.  

&*&*&*&*

-Hokage's office- 

"Hatake Kakashi, it is okay if you don't want to do this mission. I will give it to another person." Spoke the Third as he puffed a smoke circle into the air. 

"No, it is okay. I will do it." Replied the silver hair Anbu

"But this mission going to keep you away from this village for two years. You have to make up your mind carefully." The Old man spoke slowly, hoping the silver hair talent would change his mind. 

"I will take it, I will do as part of Naruto's birthday present." Kakashi smiled at Hokage, remembering about the pigeon he dumped to Naruto as a birthday present. 

"Okay…then, you will start as soon as possible. Remember tell no one that you going to leave." 

Kakashi's face fell before the Hokage "Not only Iruka or that bastard Itachi?" 

"Them? No." 

"Please"

"No. No one must know of this and my words are final." 

"…" Without a word, Kakashi disappeared. 

"I am sorry Kakashi. I am doing this for your goodness." The third Hokage sighed softly before smoking on his pipe. 

^*^*^ 

Kakashi's POV 

What the hell was I thinking? I should not have agreed to take on the mission. Now I am going to leave Iruka in the hands of Itachi that bastard but then again, now that they are together…I should just wished them all the best…

Their kissing totally stabbed me in the heart…and it hurts worse than any shuriken and kunais that even got on my body…

Lonely Kakashi…All by myself… 

Come on look on the brighter side, I told myself. This was going to be a two years mission, meaning that I am going to get a fat paycheck when I return beside I am also doing this for Naruto, his belated birthday present. Then again, I was also doing it for myself. 

First was to be away from the pain and hurt I was feeling all this years. No longer I have to wake up to pain from seeing Iruka and Itachi together. Maybe when I get back, I might even go and join the teaching force. No longer be an Anbu. All the fun and killing days are over. 

The second part of this mission was also to be reunited with my long-lost missing teacher, the fourth Hokage, Kyo. Finally we can laugh and come up with new jutsu again. Sigh, I really miss all my students' days. 

"Your mission to go and join the 4th Hokage, he wants you to be there… I am not too sure what it is really about but it going take two years and no one must know about the 4th still being alive." I remember what the old man had told me… 

I took one last look at the village, dusk have already fallen upon the village making it looking so peaceful and magical. 

"Good bye." I smiled before jumping away into the darkness. 

TBC

Ginji-ban Notes: ~

Ban-chan: Yeah, it is over…!!

Ginji-chan: Over! Over!! 

Ban-chan: No!! Not the story!! But the camp and the age of 10. The little guys are moving onto the 12 yrs…

Ginji-chan: Poor Kakashi…*sniff* 

Ban-chan: I know we should have done it to him…but Ban-chan just could not resist but I guess we will have to make it up. 

Ginji-chan: It is your entire fault!! Man, No Kakashi for two years. 

Ban-chan: I wonder what Iruka's feeling now…

Iruka: *sniff… Kakashi…. 

Ban-chan: Okay, he is sad…and heartbroken

Ginji-chan: I guess we going to take a break now~!

Ban-chan: Hai! Short break…*look at the 17 pages that they happily came up with. 

(1) Hee…it was Lee being the leader of the day so therefore the group name

     (2) No. Of course, I didn't forget about Naruto's birthday!! Happy belated     birthday!!

     (3) Hee…human contains – meat, sugar, salt *an info from Gaara's cookbook.

Reviewer's corner 

Zsych – hai hai…I know it is pretty strange… let me explain to ya..

1. How is it even concievable that Gaara could come to the Leaf village at that age.

-     According to me friend, Gaara's dad is sort of the Hokage of Sand and him able to come to this leaf village was a need of pass but I decide that he just followed his dad here on some kind of diplomatic tie between the Sand and Leaf

2. I admit that Sasuke and Naruto becoming friends at this age is an interesting idea, but you're turning it into complete WAFF.  
-      yeah yeah…got what you saying…this is me fic, so I write what I want to write and it is up to you whether you want to read it or not..

3. Anyway, hopefully all of those deaths should restore some decency to this fic  
-      Death? You don't mean Sasuke's family getting killed, don't you? Anyway I don't have any intention of killing them.

4. Would be nice to see Sasuke being detached, but still friends with Naruto afterwards... maybe they'd pull apart for a while, and then start working together, to deal with Itachi.  
-       Hai,…that part coming up soon…it is just that the plot is developing way too slow…sigh…sorry about that…

5. A stronger Naruto might mean that he'd be sorted into a different team, he might even graduate earlier(he flunked three years in a row, not something Sasuke has done... maybe he'll be Genin at 9) Of course, the Hokage might choose to keep them together, you never know.  
-        I thought that part too…let take it that they got training from both Itachi and Sasuke's dad, and that probably why or how Naruto could graduate.

6. Anyway thanks a lot for reviewing in…what you review, really got me thinking…I will definitely improve!! 

(^___^)

DarkPheonix365 – Ginji-chan: we should get a camera for it…hahaha

                            Ban-chan: Thanks a lot by the way.

: D – Haha…that is one good observation~! 

Iceheart19 – Hee…I will try and tone down on the *beep* next time…Yap, hopefully this fic get regularly updated.

Uzumaki Rinkin – Ginji-chan: Yeah…Rin is not sick anymore!!

                           Ban-chan: Then I shall demand when your next chapter coming up?

                           Ginji-chan: Ban-chan! Come on, Rin-chan just recovered and Yami Rin is probably all tired out from taking care of her…

                           Ban-chan: … Sorry… take care…

Tofu – Mou…you make me sad…but never mind, yeah, I will try to get someone to proofread to read me fic…and sorry…if any sentences don't make sense to you coz why dun you try writing a fic and see the difficulties of it!! ….geez.. 

Morien Alexander – *Akabane faithfully under the orders of Ginji-ban chan, returned the brain of Morien Alexander. Hee..Thanks a lot

Kechia – Hee…what da ya think? 

Firedraygon97 – yeah!! Yeah!! Finally I getting an esp of Get Backers!! *jump around for joy*

                        Thank you, thank you

Evafreak – Yap, I got the dress and makeup from ur suggestion/idea…

                 I will try okay…

Bishiehuggler – Gaara, I guess was too much under the influence of Naruto in all the pranks…hee, nice one – stupid bum kiba… Hahaha…*both ginji and ban watch Bishiehuggler shoving a soap down Itachi's throat* hee…what do you think of the first part… I know there isn't much Itachi in this chappie…gomen.,,

Assassin of the Shadows – Hai, totally banding together!!

Amethyst Bubble – *glomp Amethyst bubble hard* haha..thanks a lot 

Ayako -  Hee… I guess I overdone it…         
        

    
  



	14. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me Title: Orphan's love Chapter 15: Good-bye  
  
The hands of the time went clock-wise continuously, without stopping for anyone to catch up with it. Already, it was going to be twelve years into Naruto's lifetime. The first few years had been a tough and sad one until the day he met Uchiha Sasuke. Since that day, they were never separated at all for every year on their birthdays. Each had always wished never to be separated from each other at all. This year, fate decided to be cruel.  
  
The three boys had finally became genin, Naruto almost couldn't make however with much practice with the Uchihas, he indeed did pass from the academy.  
  
"Whee!! I did it! I did it! I passed!" He cried happily as he showed off his headband that day after the graduation, in the premise of the Uchiha. It was to be a double celebration; firstly both Sasuke and Naruto graduated from the academy and secondly were Naruto's twelve years on Earth. Everyone was presented including Iruka and Itachi however his favourite Aniki, Hatake Kakashi was not there.  
  
Kakashi aniki was in fact never there for the past two years of his life, and the last time he saw him was on his birthday, in the hospital. He had totally left the Leaf village for good, without saying goodbye at all.  
  
*^*^*^  
  
Two years ago  
  
Sasuke was finally discharged from the hospital, and now the both friends were happily holding hands and skipping their way to the Uchiha. Their laughter stopped when they entered the rarely silence house, it was too quietly even their cat-like footsteps sounded so loud on the wooden floor plank. They were even more surprised when everyone was gathered in the dojo (A/n: Training room or ground) even the Third was there, with some Anbu standing behind him. The atmosphere was way to serious, even a katana could hardly cut through it.  
  
"Hey minna-san~!!" The loud cheer of the little blonde boys easily broke the thick iceberg "Guess who back~! IT is Sasuke-chan!! Hee hee !!" He grinned a foxy grin at the crowd. "Ano, why is everyone so serious?"  
  
"Naruto-chan!" Kaoru grasped and quickly waved for the two boys to her side, "Shh.this is important."  
  
"Mou, what so important?" asked Naruto as he frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Your Kakashi-aniki missing."  
  
"What?!" The both boys exclaimed out aloud, earning stares from those presented.  
  
"Third Hokage, do you think we have to sent the Nins after him?" asked Sasuke's third uncle, a captain of the Anbu team 13, which was Kakashi's group. Naruto stood up, wanting to say something but was pulled down immediately by Kaoru and she slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
The Third Hokage, inhaled from his pipe before exhaling a trail of white thin smoke. "No." was his answer  
  
"Why, not?" the Captain of team 13 asked, anger was shown on his face. How dare one of his members, the copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi, disappeared just like that, without even giving a notice. He shall be severely punished when he gets back or that if he managed to come back alive in the first place.  
  
"My decision and answer is No. No questions asked. All of you are dismissed except Uchiha Hyde, Uchiha Kaoru and you, Uzumaki Naruto." The wise and aged eyes of the Third, looked into the wide surprise sky-blue eyes of Naruto in fact, even everyone was surprised, as they stared at the blonde boy while leaving the dojo. Why would the third Hokage want to see a little boy? Oh yeah, he is the holder of the Kyuubi.  
  
Soon only the three mentioned remained, even the Anbu were gone. The three, with Naruto in the middle, sat solemnly in front of the Third as he slowly smoked on his pipe.  
  
"Third Hokage, what is it that only the three of us remains?" asked Uchiha Hyde as worried Sharingan flashed across his usual calm blue ones.  
  
"Yes, Third Hokage, this was on my mind too." Kaoru nodded in agreement with her spouse's question.  
  
"Mou, Jiya (A/n: Old man or grandfather)! Whatever it is, I didn't do it this time!! It was Ebisu! He was the one who asked me to take ." Naruto immediately shut his trap when he saw the face of the Third went extremely bright red.  
  
"Ebisu?" Both Uchihas echoed  
  
"Ahem." The third embarrassedly cleared his throat, he certain did not want the respectable Uchiha couple to hear about the incident of his missing 'Icha Icha Paradise' and now that he know that it was Ebisu that fella is totally going to get it. "It is nothing at all, I am sure dear Naruto would prefer Ramen after this if he kept quiet and listen to what I have to say."  
  
Needless to say, the loudmouth immediately kept silent, earning a playful wink from the Hokage and a puzzled look from Hyde, who really want to find out what happened that caused the Hokage to go so red.  
  
"Naruto, I am sure that in the previous days, Hatake Kakashi had passed you something very important. Is it alright if you can show it to us?"  
  
Naruto's heart pounded hard against his rib cage, how on earth did the Hokage found 'it'? Should he show it to them?  
  
"Naruto-chan, please do show it to us." Spoke up Kaoru softly as she placed a hand on his knee.  
  
"Kaoru"  
  
"It is alright, Naruto. You don't have to be afraid, there are Anbu surrounding this premise." Spoke up Hyde as he placed a fatherly pat on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him.  
  
This people, Uchiha Kaoru and Hyde, had always made him feel welcome into their warm world, taking him away from the once harsh and cold reality he once in. Of course, he can trust them so what is stopping him? His hand slowly clutch his chest, it was painful.is this what to be feel so loved? Love is painful. So painful that they had made him lonely and suffering.  
  
"Hyde.Kaoru.Jiya" he mumbled out softly as he reached into his jacket to take out the necklace, the letter and the picture that his father sent to him, including the one that Sasuke had taken while both he and the Third were playing 'Go'.  
  
Kaoru grasped in surprise "Oh my! Naruto-chan, you knew!" She looked wide eye at her husband who was reading the letter and the Third slowly stroking his beard.  
  
Naruto wiped away the tears that had unknowingly fallen down on to his face. "Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why? Why didn't you guys tell me earlier?" Naruto shouted angrily at them "If you had tell me earlier, I wouldn't have to put up with the hell of a *beep* shit with the villagers! Do you know how much I have to suffer?! It was worse than hell even the mongrels on the streets are so much better off than me." Naruto cried angrily  
  
"Naruto-chan" Kaoru frowned softly as she reached forward into to gather him into an embrace.  
  
"Don't 'Naruto-chan' me!" yelled Naruto as he slapped away the hand that was coming toward him. "WHY!!! ANSWER ME!! " He sobbed angrily and wiped away the tears before continue "ANSWER ME.WHY? WHY DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN? WHY DID THAT *BEEP* HAVE TO COME AND TELL ME THIS NOW?" He yelled so much until his voice went hoarse.  
  
"Naruto-chan, we know that you gone through so much pain. We understand that you are definitely mad at us but you must know that whatever we are doing, is for your own good and there are reasons." Kaoru moved forward and pat the angry and hurt child gently before gathering Naruto into an embrace, this time without any protest. "There.There.don't cry now." Kaoru then placed a kiss on his forehead, calming him down.  
  
"Kaoru.I am sorry." he mumbled softly against her chest.  
  
"That's okay." She mumbled back before placing another kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Now that you are feeling slightly better, let me explain the reasons" The third put away his pipe on the ground (A/n: wouldn't that cause fire on the tatami mat?) "As you know that you are the son of Kyo also the Fourth and a new fact for you is that Kaoru-san and Hyde-san are actually your godparents."  
  
"Really?" The child asked as his innocent blue eyes stared into the motherly ones of Kaoru as she nodded yes.  
  
"Naruto, we are totally sorry for what happened in the early part of your childhood for firstly we didn't know that your parents left you behind and we only came to know about you when Sasuke-chan brought you home for the first time. I was totally surprise about it."  
  
"Yes, I was surprised when I came to know about it from Kaoru." Spoke up Hyde as he put down the letter he had been studying. It was indeed from Kyo himself and not other fake. "Secondly, the Uchihas were working together with the Hyuuga in order to build back the village that the Kyuubi damaged. We were busy clearing up both the fallen building and ninjas." He smiled sadly at the painful memories of clearing up bodies of love one, after another.  
  
"Naruto" The Third smiled at him, with slight pride in his eyes. "You are indeed proved to be strongest ever in the leaf village from all of the setbacks you faced when you were young. Remember this, you have to be prepared for the time when your parents asked you for a reunion."  
  
Naruto nodded solemnly, in a soft voice he asked, "Then why did he have to leave me?"  
  
The Third sighed deeply, "This I cannot answer and only your father can." He then pick up the pipe and stroke it gently as if he was stroking a cat "Naruto, do you mind if you can leave us alone?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
The adults watched him walked out of the dojo and shut the shoji (A/n: sliding doors) behind him, feeling that he was finally away, the Third continued "Hyde-san, Kaoru-san, regarding Kakashi, he had gone on orders to visit Kyo and would be gone for two years."  
  
"What so long?" exclaimed Kaoru, she was sure that Itachi would be glad but what about Sasuke and Naruto even Gaara probably Iruka? The boys will sure doomed to be missing him.  
  
"Hai. The two years would be for him to improve his skills and probably to return here and teach the children for I am sure by then, the little ones would be ready to be Genins. That's all I guess anyway don't tell anyone about this." With that the Third got up and slowly left the room, leaving the couple to stare after him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
-Back to the present  
  
"Well, well! It seemed that everyone is here!" smiled Itachi as he dance across the family's main hall, which was decorated up for the occasion. "Yo, Dad! Come and join in the dancing!" Itachi happily waved up a fan at the head Uchiha who politely declared the offer. "Ne.Iruka-chan~! Come and dance with me~!" Itachi bunny hopped toward Iruka who was sitting by a corner, drinking sake (A/n: Japanese wine).  
  
"What is wrong?" Itachi hopped directly in front of his friend, yes, friend and frowned at him. Iruka looked up at Itachi's worried onyx eyes and smiled at him "Nothing at all.I was just thinking."  
  
"Care to share?" Itachi sat down beside him and watch Iruka offering his bottle of sake "No, not your sake. I mean your thought." Iruka let out a little drunk laugh "Man, all those sake must have really got into my head."  
  
"Iruka-chan, what is wrong? You don't seemed normal today.look at you, all blushed out and drunk." Itachi shook his head and sighed before continuing, "it is Kakashi isn't it." Earning him a grasp from Iruka  
  
"How.how did you know?" The ponytail stumbled out, making a slight eye contact with the Sharingan user before Itachi bowed his head, unable to make a direct eye contact with him anymore. "I just know after all I used to have feelings for you. Remember" Iruka blushed as he remembers what happened two years ago, after the 'kiss'.  
  
@#@#@  
  
-Two years ago after the kiss  
  
Iruka promptly response to the kiss Itachi gave him as he felt that he had to maybe he wanted to try what kissing another male is like, however something in his mind or rather his heart was telling him that this was definitely was not right at all. Immediately he pushed Itachi away and jumps away from him with a silent 'No' forming on his lip.  
  
"What's wrong, Iruka-chan?" asked a shocked Itachi who was still trying to understand what was happening, one minute Iruka was kissing him and next was putting him hard away. He watched Iruka collapsed to the ground, clutching at his chest and tears streaming down his cheeks, slowly he approached his crash and touch Iruka on his shoulder to have it shrugged away. "Iruka." he whispered, starting to lose patience.  
  
Iruka sobbed hard into his open palm, all the time chanting, "This is wrong, this is so wrong. WRONG!" he cried out before jumping into Itachi for an embrace. "Itachi, I am sorry but this is wrong."  
  
"Iruka, what is it?" Itachi spoke slowly and calmly even though his inside were already boiling.  
  
"I.I.I should not have kissed you!! In fact, I should have not led you into having the wrong idea earlier and this would not have happened!!" Iruka sobbed into Itachi's green vest.  
  
"I know, I know, it is my fault, I should have known that you are 'straight' and now I have ruin your name but however."  
  
"No!" Iruka pulled away from him and stared straight into the full Sharingan eyes "You are wrong! The truth is." Iruka started sobbing again.  
  
"It is okay, I promised I would not tell anyone at all. You can trust me and I swear it on my Sharingan."  
  
"I am gay!!" mumbled Itachi "but the problem is I am not interested in you, it is."  
  
"Don't stop! Just continue!" barked Itachi, deep in, he could feel his heart slowly breaking apart when Iruka confessed that he was gay, he was over the moon but crashed down to earth when he starting to find that the ponytail already has a crush.  
  
"Hatake Kakashi." Iruka blushed deeply before turning away, thinking that he was going to get taunted for it however on the other end, Itachi was gapping like a goldfish with wide saucer eyes. What?! He lost to the perverted silver hair Anbu!  
  
"Well.I guess I lost" Itachi whispered softly then he looked up at Iruka and smiled a fake smile covering up the hurt "Well, well! What a surprise! How come I did know about? So what now? Are the two of you going out or something?"  
  
"No.not at all!! It is just that I am too shy to tell him about!" Iruka blushed deeply, his face turning red by the minutes.  
  
"Mou! This is no fun! He must know about it! It will be too late if you miss the chance to confess to him. I know! Why don't I play your guys' matchmaker! Let me help you! Muahahaha!!" Itachi let out an evil laughter as an unusual evil glint sparkled in his Sharingan, causing Iruka to shiver and blush even more. "Maa Maa.so what do you want to do now? Shall we head over to his house or something?"  
  
"Itachi! Not tonight, look at the time, he probably asleep or busy on a mission right now." Iruka protested, waving both hands up in despair "And I am tired too what more is that tomorrow is Naruto's birthday so night!" With that Iruka got up and walked over to his welcoming futon.  
  
"Kakashi asleep early? Ha! No way, he probably reading one of his 'Icha Icha paradise' and then why he is always late for all the meetings and missions.silly kid" Itachi smiled sadly before making his way to his own futon.  
  
#$#  
  
The next night, Itachi was resting his head on his teacher's table still recovering from his bad case of food poisoning. "Groan.I definitely going to kill those kids!!" He frowned at the mess the kids made in the toilet and he had to endure the smell and mess in order to his 'business'.  
  
Iruka stormed into the room and settled himself on the couch, one could see that his eyes were red and swollen from crying. Itachi knew that it was because of Kakashi for the silver Anbu was declared missing from the village that morning.  
  
"Iruka-chan, have you been crying?" asked Itachi, his head still on the table.  
  
"No.." Iruka croaked, his voice seemed hoarse from probably shouting too much or screaming away all his pain on top of the Hokage's monument.  
  
"You did. I know and don't lie" Itachi told him, "It is Kakashi, am I right?"  
  
"Hai." Iruka curled his body up and turned away from him.  
  
"I am sure he would be back"  
  
"Why? Why didn't I tell him that I love him earlier" Iruka whispered softly as the wind blow his words away from Itachi who just sighed softly.  
  
"Kakashi." Iruka whispered as a lone tear slipped down on his cheek.  
  
Author's note: I Totally sorry for Kakashi leaving Iruka and Iruka getting kiss up with Itachi so yeah please forgive me for it!! Mou.man, I know it is confusing cause I got confused too so yeah sorry about it. anyway yeah, can anyone help me think up a girl name? Cause I really need that name and I can't think of one.and the girl is going to be ..  
  
Ban-chan: Hey that is supposed to be a secret! Author: Oro? Then yeah secret so help me think of one nice name. Thanks, man I juz realized tat I totally forgot abt me little other ficcy,..  
  
Reviewers' corner  
  
Hikaru - Hee.I was possessed by a huge Writer Block to write that part so yeah.totally out of me mind and yap, here the next chappie b4 the end of the month..hee..anyway dun give up on Naruto, there are some really good one out there  
  
Shinikami Dragon - Welcome to Naruto's fanfic, Sandra ^^  
  
Uzumaki Rin - ginji-chan: Mou, AHH!!! THAT THE WORST THING WE EVER HEARD!!  
Ban-chan: damn.how could that happen..  
Ginji-chan: Never mind, it is not the end of the world just yet so there are still plenty of hopes..Hee.. anyway Rin, I read through ur bio and found that ur b'dae is just one day after mine~!! ^^ but u r older than me..  
  
Smarty - Gomen ne.but I will definitely make it up!!  
  
Evafreak - Realli!!! Omigoshy!! I am so over the moon~!! Thank you thank you..hee, yap, me trying to get things into hand.and move the time plot up so yeah for beta thingy ps email me at ginji_ban@hotmail.com  
  
Kechia- Thaks!! Anyway yeah, I got problems email ya do u have any other email address? Coz every mail I sent ya kept getting a delivery failure.  
  
TheTrueSilver- thanks for reviewing in  
  
Firedraygon97 - thank you.hmm.I think u got me into a new plot again..  
  
IceTastesNice - thank you thank you - *here a Naruto sweater for ya  
  
Bishiehuggler - Know what? A Gaara/Kiba pairing sound interesting.but I dun think It will work out wif the rest of the readers.. hee.me forgot that they were 10 when I wrote it.sorry about it, haha.I tot so too but yeah maybe he just really want to miss it that bad..  
  
Morien Alexander - I know!! I am sorry about it!! But yeah.hmm..i seemed to have forgotten abt Shika-chan and Choji-chan..  
  
: D - mou, I really like ur nic *did I mention that?* coz it make me so warm and sunshine..happy..  
  
xxkurenaixx- hee.I know I think that lotsa cryin' in here  
  
Amethyst Bubbles - Hee, thanks a lot!! *here a kakashi reading icha icha paradise for you..  
  
Joce - Hmm.I will explain it in the next bit.. so yeah  
  
Maiden - Gomen ne. T___T  
  
Iceheart19 - ORO!! Sugoi!! Iceheart19- chan is smart!! How did ya noe?? I happened to be watching Yami no Matsuei .hee hence the red moon! Mou, Iruka didn't get food poisoning coz he head off to the hospital to visit Sasuke. Hee,..Itachi got it.. 


	15. Hikari and Akira

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me Title: Orphan's love Chapter 15: Hikari and Akira -On the night of Naruto's birthday, somewhere deep in the forest in some happy place-  
  
The fire roared and cracked endlessly in its place of the fireplace, warming up the cabin from its freezing winter raging outside. A family of four including a permanent guest sat at the dining table, all of them were eating their dinner silent with a small conversation held one in a while.  
  
"It been two years now isn't it." sighed Naru as she placed down the birthday cake on the table, surprising her two little kids while the other two stopped eating and stared at the cake. It was homemade chocolate cake, with 12 candles burning brightly and the name 'Naruto-chan' written in strawberry icing.  
  
"Mama?" spoke a small voice belonging to an 8 year old Akira, a younger version of his older brother Naruto except that he had a long raven ponytail (something like a tail) sticking out from his spiky blonde hair.  
  
"Hmm?" Sapphire-green eyes looked into her son's bright, sparkly blue ones   
  
"Whose birthday is it?"  
  
Naru looked sadly at her son, unshed tears clearly showing in her Sapphire-green eyes, she shook at her head sadly before getting up from her sit "Excuse me, I seemed to have forgotten about the desert."  
  
"Kyo-sensei, I think it is best that you should go after Naru-san." The silver-haired student (Hai! Hai! It is Kakashi!! *Glomp Kakashi before disappearing again) whispered softly, so that the kids would not be able to hear but loud enough for the elite older ninja's ears. He watched his teacher got up from his seat and making his way to find his spouse.  
  
"Kakashi-aniki, what got mama so upset? And whose birthday is it anyway?" asked Akira as he played with his pea, trying to fling it at his older and quieter twin sister who simply just gave him a death glare.  
  
"Akira-chan, stop playing with your food, it is rude." Snapped Hikari, as she flung a carrot at her brother's face.  
  
Both siblings maybe twins but they are poles different from each other, Akira (thanks to new dragon 18) was bright and energetic, always eager to do or learn something new. In other words, he was a total copy of Naruto except for the lower part of his hair which was raven-black in colour and of course, smarter. On the other hand, Hikari was a contrast to him and her name, which literally means 'Light' (thanks to Amethyst bubble). She was pretty like her mother, flowing Raven hair with highlights of blue in it, which she tied up in a long braid, falling behind her, till it reach her butt. Unfortunately or fortunately for her, she inherited both her parents' eye gene. Kyo' blue one on the left side and Naru's green on the right side. 'Mismatched eyes', she was always called at school before her younger brother came and kicked those bullies' butts. She was quiet, always keeping to herself but she was quicker than Akira to learn things in Ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. You name it and she knows. 'A prodigy ninja' Kakashi had acknowledged her.  
  
"Maa maa.cool it, no food fight here and what more you going to upset your mother even further." Spoke Kakashi as he wave up two hands to quiet down the two kids who were prepared to throw another item of vegetable from their dinner plate.  
  
Both Akira and Hikari stared his tense yet smiling face, yes, ever since he reached this little paradise where no one can find them, Kyo and Naru ordered him to take it off as for every dinnertime, he was sure to take his plate to his room and eat there alone. Naru got sick of it and demanded that he take it off or else he would have no dinner for the next two years. With no other choice, he had to take it off even Kyo was shocked as it was the first time he had seen his crazy student without a mask. (Ooh.Kakashi without a mask!!)  
  
"Ne, Kakashi-aniki, you haven't answered my question yet." Spoke Akira as he broke his train of thoughts.  
  
Kakashi sighed before looking in the direction of the kitchen, "I guess we have to hear it from your parents themselves, it is not in my position to say anything."  
  
#%$#$#$  
  
Kyo had stepped into the kitchen to see Naru, sobbing against the side of the fridge, seeing that her husband had enter the kitchen, she immediately wiped all tears from her cheek and smile at him "Hmm, something got into my eyes." She lied to him, she watched the fourth Hokage of the leaf village closing the distance between them.  
  
"Don't lie, you were crying and I saw it." He spoke softly as his hand reached up toward Naru's cheek and wiped away the remaining tears, he then embraced her gently "What's wrong?"  
  
"Kyo darling, there is nothing at all." she tried to ensure her husband but seeing the worry and strictness in his blue eyes, Naru sighed softly before putting her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat " It is just that I really miss our Naruto-chan, today is his 12th birthday, I thought I can just remember him from my heart but just seeing Akira-chan, how much he resembled Naruto, I just can't! I want him here with us!!" Naru started sobbing against her husband's chest " I want him to celebrate his birthday here with us, as a family.I want both Akira and Hikari to know that they have a older sibling, a brother.I want us to have a complete family portrait before I."  
  
Kyo pulled away from his wife, putting a finger on her lip, silencing her "Don't mention that in front of me." He watched his wife frowned in front of him before he continued "Why don't we just tell them including Kakashi about everything? That way you would not have to feel so guilty anymore."  
  
Naru nodded before letting Kyo leading her out of the kitchen toward the dining room, where the threesome seemed to be waiting for them, even the normal loud and jumpy Akira, was quiet.  
  
"I guess they are ready." whispered Kakashi as he started to get up from his seat  
  
"Kakashi, please sit, we want you to know this too." spoke up Kyo as he put an arm around Naru's for support, giving her a small yet tight squeeze for her to start the ball rolling.  
  
"Hikari-chan, Akira-chan, mama and papa have been keeping this secret from you guys for a long time so I think it is best that you guys know now." Naru smiled warmly at them as they gave her confused looks before continuing, "Hikari-chan, Akira-chan, how would you feel if you have an aniki?"  
  
Akira smiled brightly "It would be great! Better than having an older sister. At least I have someone to stick with."  
  
Hikari pouted angrily "That mean I would be the middle kid, well on the brighter side, I got two guys to tease whenever they bring their girlfriend over." As she smiled a rare smile at her mother who return the smile back to her.  
  
"Why, mama? Why are you asking this question?" asked Akira as he slapped himself off from the flush from his sister's question, "Are you going to adopt Kakashi-aniki?"  
  
"What? Huh?" blurted out Kakashi, as he looked into the frustrated expression of the 4th Hokage and his wife, he wasn't exactly following the conversation for he was 'slightly' distracted by the book (A/n: it is Icha Icha Paradise) under the table.  
  
"Kakashi, hand over that book." Kyo held out his hand, waiting for the book  
  
"But."  
  
"No 'But' just hand it over."  
  
Kakashi sighed sadly before throwing the book over to his teacher after which he started grumbling and swearing under his breath. Kyo and Naru looked at the book, raising an eyebrow at the content, "Ahem, I confiscating this" With that Kyo dumped it into the sleeve of his robe.  
  
"No, sweetie. We are not going to adopt Kakashi at all."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"I mean that what if you guys found out that you have an older brother related to us by blood."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed both twins as they stared at their parents with saucer-plate eyes. Kakashi wanted to laugh but controlled after receiving death glare from his sensei.  
  
"Okay, now that we know the reaction. Yes, you do have a brother, Akira-chan and Hikari-chan, stop swearing" Kyo gave a strict look to Hikari who mumbling colourful languages under her breath.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto, that his name." Sighed Naru softly as she stared at the name on the cake, the candle have already melted out onto the icing. "And it is his 12th birthday today." Her voice began to quiver however she took a deep breath and continued "he was a good baby, however he was loud whenever he even cries so loud that your papa was afraid of him 'did the doctors stuffed a microphone in him' he wondered out aloud one day when your Naruto aniki's tantrum was worse than usual." Her little memories brought giggles to her kids including Kakashi and earning a slight blush from Kyo.  
  
"He was just like you, Akira-chan." Naru smiled at Akira who looked at her in surprise "Exactly in the same except for the lower part of your hair," She then walk behind Akira and stroked his ponytail, placing a kiss on his forehead "and Hikari-chan, you look like him when you smile. A very heartwarming smile. Please smile often ne." Naru gently cupped her daughter's cheek and kiss her forehead.  
  
"Mou, Mama, then why is he not here with us? Is he dead?" asked Akira, Hikari nodded silently in agreement, if Mama could talk of so much love of this 'Naruto-aniki' then where is he? They walk a flick of sad flashed across her mother before she smiled at them again; she was about to say something when their father cleared his throat, gaining their attention.  
  
"No, Akira-chan. Naruto-aniki is still very much alive and jumping. Right or not, Kakashi." Kyo stared at his student who nodded in agreement "Hai, the number one loudmouth and prankster in Leaf Village."  
  
"Sugoi!" Akira smiled in admiration even Hikari too, smiled.  
  
The children watch their father sitting down at the head of the table, followed by their mother who sat beside Kakashi on the left side " Everything would fine, your Mama and I could lived happily ever after, just like every ending in every fairy-tales, with Naruto then you guys. But no, it was ruined." Kyo slammed his fist down on the table angrily "With that attack of the Nine-tails fox on our Leaf Village twelve years ago. It ruined everything, families were broken, loved ones killed, people made homeless. As you know, I, your father and also the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf village had to do something about the attack. I wanted to protect my family and of course the Leaf Village, it was my duty to do something about it. Too many blood were already shed."  
  
"It was painful, seeing one friend and comrade after another, being taken away by the Nine-tail Fox. We couldn't do anything about it, it was way too powerful for us to handle. No one could stop it."  
  
Akira rose up his hand, giving a nod by his father, he voiced out "Then where were the Sennins? Where is Papa's Sensei?"  
  
"Truly I don't know at all. The three Sennins, they had disappeared one by one, that night, we had a lot of difficulties getting hold them especially Tsunade-sama and Jirajiya-sama. Needless to say, Orochimaru was already declared as a missing class 'S' Nin. (A/n: I am not really too sure about this fact so yeah.) The Third Hokage had to use oracle to find ways to defeat the Nine-tails and at the same time, look for the both of them therefore I had to face the Nine-tails alone. I had to face many choices; firstly your mother was already into labour on this very night, twelve years ago. Secondly, I had to fight the nine-tails. Thirdly, I had to find ways to prevent more bloodshed. Later on, I had to face the worst choice of my life."  
  
Kyo bowed down his head, looking at the table, not wanting to let them see the glistering tears that were threatening to flow down his cheeks. "I had to use my newborn son, Naruto as a vessel to seal the Nine- tails into him. It was the only way I could save the entire village but the setback was Naruto would probably die if it failed. With no other choice, I went ahead with sealing. Your brother, Naruto was so brave and at the same time, so fragile as I held him in my arms. I remember how his tiny fingers curled around my index finger, his bright blue eyes as they opened into the world, his smiles and giggles through the whole sealing process. He didn't even cry at all (A/n: Okay, the anime did show Naruto crying away so yeah, let pretend that he didn't cried at all ^__^), his smile always there to assure me that everything were going to be fine." Kyo looked up at his family worried looks and smiled at them.  
  
"The whole sealing went well, in fact everything went fine with all the rebuilding everything but those who lost loved ones to the nine-tails were not very happy with the rebuilding and of course, the nine-tails not being killed at all. Eventually their tolerance got no more longer of them, so there were uprising against our family about Naruto. They wanted Naruto dead. The Third Hokage asked us to leave the village for our safety however his warning came too late, our house went up in flames, lucky for the both of us, we managed to escape but Naruto.he was separated from us amidst the chaos and led us thinking that he was dead. It was only about 4 years ago that I found out that he was alive."  
  
"Oh, that when you sent over the letter, picture and that pendant." Said Kakashi as he stroked his chin.  
  
"Papa, I was wondering.shouldn't you be hailed as hero not outcast? After all, you were the one managed to prevent more bloodshed and seal the creature." Spoke up Hikari, anger was clearly shown in her mismatched eyes.  
  
"Hero or outcast, it doesn't matter at all. What mattered most was that the village was protected anyway the villagers were angry at the damaged the Nine-tails caused, like I said, they wanted it to be killed, not simply sealed away. Can you imagine this, the father just simply did the sealing but was hailed the hero but the son who should have been the hero, was despised as the outcast because of the Nine-tail within him. They had seen Naruto as the Nine-tails itself instead of the Fourth Hokage's son."  
  
"A question, sensei. Then why do they presumed that you were dead?" asked Kakashi  
  
"Good question, you see in their attempt to kill Naruto, they had set fire to the house. At first, I teleported us including out from the fire, of which the villagers thought that we were killed in it. However, later on we fled half way from the village to find that we left Naruto somewhere amidst the chaos."  
  
"Then why did they say that you were killed in the Nine-tails tragedy?" questioned the Silver hair Anbu as he thought to himself.  
  
" The villagers were guilty about the fire incident, thinking that I was killed in it therefore they came up with an idea or alibi that I was killed in the Nine-tails tragedy."  
  
Kyo then sighed deeply, staring at the birthday cake before. There was a deep sense of silent at the dining table; nobody knew what to say or what to do so they simply just kept quiet until Hikari cleared her throat.  
  
"Ne.papa, I was wondering. Can we go to this leaf village and meet our dear elder brother?" asked Hikari softly as she stared hard into her father's worried blue eyes before he diverted his eyes to his wife.  
  
"I don't know, you guys are too young," said Naru  
  
"Please? Pretty pretty please?" begged Akira as he goes on his knees to beg, giving them his most adorable puppy look.  
  
"Why not? I meant give them a chance to see the Leaf village; it could be educational for them. They could also see your handsome face up at the monument. Muahahaha." Laughed Kakashi evilly but he stopped immediately when he saw the seriousness looks of the family in front of him.  
  
"But I can't bring them back to leaf village? What would people think when they find out that I am still alive after all these years. Only the third, Naruto and you probably the Uchihas know that I am still alive." Said Kyo as he rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Mou.I really want to see leaf village." Pouted both twins.  
  
"Only the only way is I, Hatake Kakashi, the so-called aniki of the two worst brat after their brother Naruto in history, will have to bring them along when I return to the village in a week time." Spoke up Kakashi after seeing the sadness of the kids' face.  
  
"Really?" The twin immediately brightened up at his words,  
  
"Please mom? Please dad? We wanna go too!! We promised we will be good!! Please? Please?" both twins pleaded together.  
  
"Well, I guess so. provided you stay close to Kakashi or Naruto through out the whole visit. One more thing - you must never reveal who you guys really, only to Naruto and a few trusted people." Said Naru, she had a bad feeling about this visit but seeing that her kids want to go so badly, she gave up and let them go.  
  
"Yeah!!! Mum, Dad.You guys are the best!" cried Akira happily, as he and Hikari run towards them and gave the both them a big hug and a kiss. The family were so excited about the trip that they didn't realized that their silver-hair guest have already long gone from the dining room, making his way up to the tallest pine tree in the forest.  
  
-------Kakashi's POV--------  
  
"Ahh." I sighed out slowly after taking a deep breath of the cool fresh air, it was still snowing but just gentle flakes drifting down. As I sat up high on the pine tree, I could see that the earlier snowstorm had the forests and the nearest village, covered up with blanket of white snow. It was truly a beautiful sight especially with the full moon hanging close to me. I feel I could almost touch it.  
  
I sat on the branch, with my feet dangling below. Tonight I had planned to continue reading 'Icha Icha Paradise' but it was ruined all thanks to baka Kyo-sensei, this is not the first time he caught me reading 'Icha Icha Paradise'. I don't understand why so many people dislike 'Icha Icha Paradise'.I think it is a work of a genius better than any other stories like the 'The art of War' and ' Tales of Genji'. Damn them. Maybe one day, I would try and make 'Icha Icha Paradise' confiscated-proof.hee, and then I don't have to waste money on buying another one.  
  
I spent two years of my life here with Kyo sensei and his family, growing up together, learning how to trust again, to try and open my heart again. I closed my eyes, relaxing into the cool atmosphere.  
  
I sighed again as I reflected on what Kyo sensei requested of me earlier, he wanted me to bring his two younger kids back to the leaf village. In the first isn't that the reason why I left the village? To forget the pain and hurt and mostly importantly to forget him?  
  
Him?  
  
"Iruka."  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note:  
  
Hey!! Gomen ne to Hikaru for the long overdue update.I been so sick and busy, just when I just recovered from my severe food poisoning. The *beep* school called my home and demanded that I should be back in school for the extra lessons during the school holidays. I mean - what the hell!! It is already the holidays, why can't those morons just give us students the break we really deserve. it is not like we going to remember everything we learnt during these two bloody weeks especially later over a nice long break.  
  
Anyway I totally very happy and surprise by the overwhelming suggestions of names. so many and I don't know which to choose so the results are  
  
Hikari - which was suggested by Amethyst Bubble, it is a great name actually. By the way, like I mentioned earlier in the chappie, it means 'light' in Japanese..,  
  
Akira- which was suggested by new_dragon 18, I know it got something to do with darkness or with the moon, something like that but I just dun noe how to explain it.  
  
Why did I choose this two names?  
  
Since they are twins, I wanted them to be something like the moon and sun or darkness opposite light, a contrast name. They are very special kids with nice abilities, they are also named for a reason which you happily readers will find out in later chapters.  
  
Reviewers' corner  
  
YamiGirl -Thank you! ^^  
  
FrEaKyMe - Wow, that is one interesting fact I learnt, thanks a lot.and thank you so much for reviewing in.^^  
  
Sadistic Demon- Cool, another new jappy word to me little list!! Thanks a lot!!  
  
Jenjen - Yes, madam! I will try and work on his loneliness but would he still continue to be lonely after his reunion with his newfound family members? ^_^ But don't worry I will try and work on it.  
  
Uzumaki Rin - Really? Wow, thanks! That's probably going to be the best present ever for poor little me. anyway ginji-chan would also try to write a birthday fic for ya so what your favourite pairing?  
  
Firedraygon97 - Hee. I guess you now know where our dear little silver hair character gone to.  
  
New dragon18 - I guess hee. you know the results of this response anyway here a public apology to you. I am sorry  
  
Morien Alexander - Thank you thank you, so how this chapter so far?  
  
DarkPheonix365 - Never mind that is okay, I am glad you review in the previous chapter (chapter 14). Mou, I am sure you will find some ways and some days you will finally overcome your mountain of homework. HOMEWORK SUCKS!!  
  
Amethyst Bubble - Ooh.Moragana, a very nice name!! So what da ya think of Naruto's little siblings.  
  
Hikaru -GOMEN NE!! I couldn't keep up with the deadline.I think you probably going to hate me more than ever.  
  
Bishiehuggler - It did? *scratch head*. Hee, wanna da ya think?? *give puppy-look  
  
: D - Actually Jiya means 'Old man' but some kids who are on really good terms with their grandfather, calls them that. Oyaji is another one.  
  
Kechia - Waahhh!!! I still cannot reply or email you or anything!!! *fumes at the net. mou, is there any other way??. *sniff sniff.I miss you. 


	16. Family

-Somewhere near the village of leaf- 

            A certain silver-hair was happily strolling his way in the forest, under the helpful shade of the umbrella-like canopy, shading him away from hush and harmful rays of the sun. It was warm that day; in fact it was the worst heat wave ever. He groaned as he wiped the beads of sweats on his face, why was he so sane to put on his black mask. 

            To be unknown to the world

            To hide away from the pain, the hurt and the past. 

            His inner self reminded him time and time again whenever he wanted to take off the mask. His outer self's corner lip curled up slightly as he thought about the past, "Iruka" the name left his lips

            Kakashi sighed softly before he was hit in the head by a small pebble; he turned around and faced his younger charges. 

            "What was that for?" Kakashi asked in an irritated tone as he rubs his head, over the spot where he had been hit.

            "I been calling you and I guess this was the only way," the child replied coldly as she began to juggle the remaining pebbles in her hand while her twin just stared on before crossing his arm and frowning. 

            "Mou, Hikari-chan that wasn't very nice of you at all." 

            "It is not my fault at all, I kept calling him but that moron never response at all" Hikari crossed her arm in front of her chest and narrowed her blue-green eyes at Kakashi then at her younger twin, Akira. 

            "Maa maa… let not argue now, so Kakashi-aniki, are we there yet?" asked Akira as he scratched his head meekly, trying to see whether the leaf village are in sight.  (n_n)

            "Don't get too excited yet, Akira We still got a long way to go especially since someone here woke up late." Both Kakashi and Akira stared at the blonde-headed girl who blushed lightly before sticking out her tongue at the both male companion. 

            "Mou, Kakashi-aniki, can we take a break? My feet are killing me" grumbled Hikari as she bend down to rub her ankle. 

            Kakashi sighed " Man, you really remind me of your elder brother. I guess we have to take a break as it is going to be one day before we reach the gates of the Leaf Village." Also one more day before come face to face with Iruka he thought to himself as he settled down on a large root which structure was like a bench, with enough space for three so both the twin join him. 

            "Ne, Kakashi, it is okay for you to pull down to eat, there isn't one here at all." spoke Akira as he took out his lunch from his backpack even his sister agreed with him "Hai, Kakashi aniki, don't be shy!"

            "Okay…" rechecking that the surrounding was free of another ninjas, he pulled down his mask and smiled at his two charge "Take a good look at this handsome face as this is the last time, you ever going to see it." With that he stuffed a rice ball into his mouth. 

            "Ne, Kakashi-aniki, why do you have to put on that mask? You looked better without it" spoke Hikari in meek tone with a deep blush on her cheek, it was unknown to Kakashi and her twin, that she got a crush on their silver-haired aniki. 

            "Maa…It to make me look mysterious, have young beautiful ladies falling at my feet." Replied Kakashi in a romantic tone, as he produced a rose out of thin air and gave it to a red-faced Hikari who accepted and smelled it.

            "Ne…Kakashi-aniki, can you tell us stories of Naruto aniki?" asked Akira, he was really excited of this new brother who he can't wait to see. 

            Kakashi rubbed his chin as he thought of stories to tell "Hmm…"

            "Anything of him, like what he likes and dislike, you know that kind of stuffs so that we can understand him better." Said Akira, with excitement glowing on his face.

            "Why don't you ask him yourself?" said Kakashi as he suddenly jump up and walk away "Come on, let get going! We have to reach there before dark." 

            Both Akira and Hikari looked at each other and shrugged their shoulder before chasing after him. 

&*&*&*&*

            The trio had reached the gate of Leaf village at dusk, a time when everyone were just finishing work and were busing trying to get home on time for dinner, to give even a look to the trio who just stepped into town. 

            "Wow!! The buildings are all so cool!" exclaimed Akira, his eye widen with wonder, trying to absorb everything around him "I never seen so much ninjas before!" he cried out as he spun around a bored looking Hikari, trying to get her to see what was around them that got him so excited. "Look, Hikari! A Takopachi (1) stand!! Kakashi-aniki, can I go and buy some?" beg Akira. Just like how Naruto was to Ramen, Akira was in love with the little octopus balls. 

"Sure, why not but hurry as we have to meet the Hokage." Smiled Kakashi as he watched the blonde boy bouncing off with his sister in hand, over to the Takopachi's stand. 

            While waiting for the Takopachi to cook, it gave Kakashi time to notice the changes of the Leaf Village during his two years absence. Not much changes had been made to the buildings and of course, as time goes on, people too, knew older. He recognized some of his friends who too, had matured and were already busily raising their own family. 

            "Kakashi!!" One of them waved toward him "What's up man?" His ex- Anbu member and friend Obita, gave him a high five and brief friendly hug. 

            "Obita, good to see you again!" Smiled Kakashi through his mask at his friend who was married and already a father of a bouncing one-year boy "Your kid?" 

            Obita smiled a proud fatherly smile at his child "Hai, meet little Aiba so where the hell you been?" 

            "Oh, just some mission stuff…" Kakashi smiled at his friend, before the twins interrupted him. 

            "Yo, Kakashi-aniki! Let's go!" shouted Akira as he bounced toward the talking friends, gaining Obita's glance on him and the girl behind him "So who are these kid?" 

            "Oh, they? They are my children." Joked Kakashi as he placed his hands on both Akira and Hikari's shoulders, earning a strange look from Obita. "Really, Kakashi, who are they? They don't seem to be around here." 

            Kakashi froze before giving him a smile "Oh dear, look at time. Come on, children! We better get going if we don't want to be late with the Hokage." He said in a motherly tone as he grabbed both kids and disappeared with a poof of smoke. 

            "Wait a minute, Kakashi is never on time…something fishy must be going on…hmm" said Obita as he rubbed his chin.  

^*^*^*^*

            "Yo, Hokage-sama!" greeted Kakashi as the three of them appeared and landed on his table, scaring the poor Hokage half to death as he quickly try to hide the 'Icha Icha Paradise' within his robe's sleeve from the trio's sight, of course it was unable to escape the Anbu's eye. 

            "Oh, Hokage-sama, what an interesting reading material you have there" comment Kakashi even both the twins were laughing as Hikari too, notice the poor-hidden book and old Akira about it. 

            "Oh, Hokage-sama read 'Icha Icha Paradise' too, just like Kakashi aniki!!" giggled aloud Akira together with Hikari, turning both mentioned male red in the face. 

            "Ahem, children. It is not nice to saying something like that in front of the Hokage." Coughed Kakashi, trying to cover the embarrassment and laughter that was threatening to erupt from within. 

            "Hai! Hai! Gomen nasai, Hokage-sama!" both twins chorused out, giving their best puppy looks together, earning them a joyful laughter from the old man "Haha…you both are exactly just like your elder brother." 

            "Ara…Hokage-sama knew about our relationship with Naruto aniki?" spoke up Akira in wonder. 

            "Haha…yes, why not? After all, I am the Hokage!" he smiled warmly at them as he beckoned for the trio to take a sit in front of him. "So do Kakashi want to do the introductions or you guys want to do it yourself?" 

            "Kakashi!" mumbled the ever-shy Hikari

            "ME!" cried out Akira as he jumped on his seat eagerly, waving his hands around before finally he was pulled to sit down by Hikari. "Stop it! You embarrassing us!" she scolded and punched him on the head

            "Hahaha…you two are really interesting!!" The Third smiled at them as he puff on his smoke pipe. "So maybe the guy introduced then?"  

            "Woohoo!!" cried Akira with joy then proceed with his introduction. "I am Uzumaki Akira, the youngest in the family and the younger twin. I like - no I love Takopachi!! I think Takopachi is the best food ever invented in history!! I prefer the original with just the little bit of Tako (octopus) inside than prawn and of course, with lots of Bonito flakes on it! I dislike the time I have to wait for the Takopachi to cook!! My dream is to be better than Hikari-chan and of course; I want to be just like dad!! I want to be Hokage and make people believe again! Hmm…that's all I guess…" 

            Him being in deep thoughts gave both the Hokage and Kakashi time to have the same thought-bubble floating above their head "God, he is just like Naruto except for his love of Takopachi." 

            "Oh yeah, my previous dream was having an older brother but now I am able to meet him soon yap, that is all for now!" Smiled Akira at the Hokage as he poked Hikari in the rib "Hikari-chan, it is your turn." 

            Hikari groaned a little before nodding her head "I am Uzumaki Hikari, the elder twin. I like and dislike a few things. I don't have a dream…" With that she bowed her head, indicating that she was finished with her introduction. 

            "Wow, Hikari and Akira, you two maybe twins but you guys ware total world apart. One is total chatterbox just like the elder Naruto and the other is silent like the stars. Yes, Akira?"

            "Hokage-sama, stars are not silent but the moon is. Mama said that the stars sing to us and that is true." Said the blonde boy with his blue eyes sparkling brighter than ever.

            "Oh, really? Naru-san has really brought the both of you guys up really well…so how your parents?" 

            "They are fine, mama cried when we left and papa said that he had a letter addressed to you." Said Hikari as she reached into her jacket's pouch and took out the letter that her father handed to her just before they left. 

The third took the letter and placed it in front of him. "Well, I shall read it later. Now we will have to work up something here. First thing is that we must never ever let the village know that your parents are still alive. Second thing is that you two must never reveal who you guys truly are. You may go by your own real name but I am afraid we have to change the last name."  

"Why must we change our last name?" asked Hikari "We could say that we are long distance cousin Uzumaki of Uzumaki Naruto. These way administrators would not get confused if we had mismatched last name. " 

             "Administrators?" wondered the Hokage aloud. 

            "Hai, Dad allowing us to graduate from the academy here." 

            "Hikari, you are indeed a smart girl. Alright, we will go ahead with your plan and if anything goes wrong just asked them to ask me." Hokage blew out little circles of smoke in the air and watch eagerly as Akira try to resist the urge to swap at the smoke. 

            "Hokage-sama, where are they going to live? I believe by now a family have already taken over my apartment and *ahem* I am homeless too…" Kakashi quickly bring up the point where most of them had already forgotten. 

            "Hmm…That is easy, just move in with Iruka-sensei and Naruto. Then there will be a closer family bonding!!" smiled Hokage as he turned away from them, "I have to head for a little meeting now. So see you." 

&*&*&*^*&*&

            Kakashi's jaw hit the floor when he heard that they were going to live with Iruka. Imagine to be living with someone whom you have been avoiding for the past two years. How was he going to do it? 

            They were now a few steps from Iruka's apartment and the twins were really excited about it that they kept urging to hurry up. How to hurry when his heart was so heavy that it was sinking to ground. 

"Er…kids, I think we should slow down, there isn't a need to hurry." He called after them. 'Maybe they should go and stay with the Uchihas, wait a minute! If they were going to stay with the Uchihas it means that he had to face that Weasel bastard!' Kuso!!! Why did he offer to bring the kids back!! He tore at his hair. Kakashi was so deep in thought that he didn't realized that there was a little squabble in front of his very masked nose. 

"Baka, can't you see where the hell you were walking!"  Grumbled a tall blonde boy with crystal blue eyes, which were currently frowning down at the younger blonde boy with a black ponytail on the ground. 

"I am so sorry! It is my first time here and I am way too excited to see where I was going!" apologized Akira as he look up into the blue eyes of the blonde. Even though he had never seen the boy before in his life there was something of the eyes that were somehow familiar to him. 

"Mou, being on your first trip here doesn't give you to the excuse not to watch where you are going. Here-" The blonde boy stretched out his hand which Akira accept to be pulled up on his feet "You better watch where you are going in this village cause the people are really grumpy when someone bumped into them and sometimes they can get really nasty -" Akira watched the boy's eye widened before in flash of blur, he disappeared and found clinging onto Kakashi-aniki. 

"Kakashi-aniki, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!" screamed the blonde boy as he cried happily on the silver hair man's shoulder.  

"Kakashi-aniki?" both twins chorused out in wonder. 

"Hikari and Akira, meet your elder brother Naruto." Smiled Kakashi as Naruto grasped, bounced off him and came face to face with the twins who too, had shocked look, never did they expect that they had bump into their long-lost brother.

"Naruto-aniki?" Akira cheer up at the sight of his older brother, 'Mom had been right about me being exactly like Naruto-aniki. He stepped closer to his brother and meekly asked "Hmm…Naruto-aniki, can I give you a hug?" 

"Hmm, sure, why not?" with that Naruto pulled him into a hug.

"Aww…my old brother…" cooed Akira into Naruto's chest who just sighed away, finally he was able to hug someone of the same blood, and no longer was he alone anymore. He spied Hikari standing one corner observing him and her brother embracing "Ne, do you want to join in too?" The girl blushes and quickly turned away, pulling further in the darkness of the corner "It is alright, I won't bite you and after all, we are **family**." He smiled warmly at his little sister.

_Family… _The word felt strange as it left his lips. He never had a family before until now. He watched happily as Hikari came out from the corner, slowly approaching him and she also embrace him and Akira. 

"Aww…What a family reunion…Gosh, I am so tired from all those traveling that I could just dropped on the ground and sleep." Yawned Kakashi

"Then go ahead!" shouted the three of them. Realizing that they had said it at the same time, they laughed and giggled together. 

"Come on, Iruka-aniki isn't in, he is teaching at the academy now." Said Naruto as he pulled away from his younger siblings and led them up the stairs to their apartment. 

&*&*&*&*&*

            The Four of them sat in the living room as they faced the three closed door, two of them being Naruto's and Iruka's room and the third being the storeroom. "Hmm, do you guys want a drink as we decide the sleeping arrangement?" asked Naruto, seeing the three of them of nodding in agreement and thanks, he made his way towards the kitchen, which was separated, from living room by a shoji (paper door). He came back a few minutes later with three cups of orange juice for them, which they happily accept. "So how?"

            "I don't know, we have to get Iruka for this…but I am so tired." Yawned Kakashi again 

            "I know why don't you temporarily sleep in Iruka's room? He got a queen size bed, just big enough for two of you then my happy little siblings will just bunk over in my room, after all my room is quite big, bigger than Iruka's." suggested Naruto, he smiled happily as the twin eagerly nodded their head in agreement and that Kakashi was looking more tired than ever, that he nodded his head once and made his way toward 'his' room. "Goodnight" was all they heard before he slammed the door. 

            "So Akira and Hikari, am I right?" said Naruto as he turned to face them. 

            "Hai!" they chorused in unison. 

            "Good, so hmm…why let's check our room-" before he could complete his sentence, his little brother zoomed across the hall and open the door to see a dumpster "Eww…your room is worse than mine…"Akira winkled his nose at the sight. 

            "Akira, get back here!!" shrieked Naruto as he suddenly remembered about that his secret porn magazines were all over the place and he could never ever let his younger siblings see them. He doesn't want them to have a bad impression of him especially what would they say to their parents when they return back home. 

            "Why?" Asked Akira innocently as he turned away from the door, his eyes missing the porn magazine that was just behind it. 

            "Because there are some evil dust bunnies and dinosaurs that in there, they sure can cause serious damages to little kids like you and it is only brave ninjas like me who will be able to defend such creatures."  Naruto winked his little brother as he quickly entered his room and locked the door. He cringed at the sight that was in front of him. It had seemed that a powerful typhoon and an earthquake of 10 Richter scale had hit his room. "Yosh! I can do this!" with that he rolled up both sleeves of his jumpsuit and began the battle between him and evil dust bunnies and dinosaurs. 

&*&*&*&*

            "I am home!" mumbled a tired Iruka, as he proceed to take of his sandal and make his way to room, without a glance to the two kids who took their eyes of the television to stare at him. All he wanted now was just his bed. 

            "Bed." Was all the kids heard before the clicking of the door.

            "Hikari-chan, isn't Kakashi-aniki in that room too?" wondered Akira

            "Yeah, so?" said Hikari as she took the opportunity to take the remote from Akira's grip and switched the channel. 

            "So wouldn't it be like two guys sleeping in the same bed?" 

            "I don't know, don't ask me, I am not a guy." 

            "Oh well…" 

            Iruka happily plopped onto his bed, not noticing the lump on the other side and sighed contently as he snuggled under his blanket and began dozing off. 

&*&*&*&

            "Okay, dear siblings! I am done!" groaned Naruto tiredly as he leaned against the doorframe with a mop for a double support. In the background was a room that was sprinkling and glittering away and no evil dust bunnies was in sight. 

            "Wow, Aniki. You sure can do things fast."  Complimented Hikari as she mentally added a point to Naruto. She likes people who can do thing fast. 

            "No problem, I am off to take a shower so you guys can go ahead and set out the futons (mattresses) first, there are enough for the three of us cause my friends liked to sleepover."  Naruto dragged his feet over to the bathroom as Akira and Hikari made their way to the room. 

            It was a traditional Japanese bedroom, with closed shoji, which was the closet to store the futons and also furnished with cupboard and a writing table. There were wooden shelves where Naruto had just neatly arranged his magazines 'Jutsu Weekly', comics and CDs and some other stuff. 

            Both twins dumped their bags next to the cupboard and quickly changed into their pajamas then setting out the futons. 

            "So who is going to sleep where?" asked Naruto as he dried his wet hair with an orange towel, staring at the futons that were placed in one single row. 

            "I want to sleep with you!" bounced Akira toward Naruto and cling onto him. 

            "Okay. So you are going to sleep in the middle beside Hikari" 

            "NO! I don't want to sleep with her!"

            "Akira-chan, that is not very nice of you." 

            "I don't care, she is just a stupid sister." Pouted Akira as he crossed his arms and turned away from Naruto, missing the sad look that flashed around the face. 

            "Akira-chan, Hikari-chan is your sister and that mean that she is your family. Family are very important and you must treasure it cause it is lonely without a family." Said Naruto as he gave a fox-grin to Akira and pat him on the head. "How about this? Why don't I sleep in the middle? This way both of you guys can share me!" teased Naruto

            "Blah, as if you are so great to be shared with," Both Hikari and Akira blew a raspberry to Naruto who growled playfully and tackled the both of them, tickling them silly. 

            "Wahh!! The Kyuubi is angry and he is out to bite some little kids!" joked Naruto as he tickled them

            "Wahahahaha!! Aniki stop it please!! Hahahaha!!" Laughed Hikari until she could feel as if her stomach could ripped from all those laughing. 

            "Hahahaha!!" laughed Akira as he tried to escape the 'Kyuubi' and counter attack him "Take that!" however Akira was simply pushed back to the futon and was 'tortured.

            "Okay, that's enough" Exhaled Naruto deeply as he collapsed in his futon which in the middle of the two. 

            "Naruto-aniki" 

            "What is it, Hikari-chan?"

            "Can you sing us a song?" 

            "Song?"

            "Yeah, mum used to sing a song to us before we sleep."

            "Okay." Naruto closed his eyes, he felt his two siblings snuggled into his side, he remember a tune that someone probably their mum used to hum and sing so he decided to sing that instead.

            // Stars, Stars 

            // High up in the sky

            // Singing sweet lullaby 

            Both Hikari and Akira grasped in surprise, it is the same song that their mom would always sing to them! Without saying anything, both of them drifted of to dreamland with the luring smooth voice of their elder brother, not long later their brother too, joined them 

            TBC

Author's Note: Woohoo!! I got it done!! Man…so busy with so many things! I am going to be busy in the couple of days for my friends going back to her motherland and I want to spend more time with her…Hoped you guys understand! ^^

Reviewers' corner –

DarkPheonix365 – Thank you…Man, I hates popup too…just imagine have to cancel all those popup while waiting for this happy chappie to upload. It is terrible! Who invented popups by the way? … 

Firedraygon97 -  Wow? Really? I am totally honoured… *starts to hail and bow to fd97 

Babel121 – That is okay, practice make perfect… Ooh, you sure reminded me about Kakashi and Iruka…Hmm, I think I should start to plan a sequel.

: D – Guess what? I love the mismatched eyes too!! Love it too much that me went to get contact lens for it..Woohoo, now I have nice mismatched eyes!!

Iceheart19 - Gosh…hmm, I seemed to have forgotten about the timeline…coz hmm…damn I can't say it…coz it is a secret… I am busily right now to really go and read any fics but sure, I keep that fic in mind. 

Blader Aki – Thank you, thank you

Suguishi – I guess everyone is mean when they are younger so watch out for lee in future chapters… Bwahahaha…Thanks lot by the way

Amethyst Bubble - ^^ so what do you think? So what do you think? *starts to wag tail like a dog

SmileyYaoiChick – Thank you thank you

Morien Alexander – Hee hee…So what do you think of this chappie…I can't wait for the chappie though… 

Shinjuki and new dragon18 – Hai hai…Gomen ne…I guess I really want to put up the fic asap that I didn't bother go and check the fic thoroughly. … Sorry (T___T)


	17. reunion

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me Title: Orphan's love Author: Ginji-ban Chapter title: Okaeri  
  
In his dream Naruto was about to attack the new Ramen shopping mall with absolute nothing but Ramen, his keen hearing pick up rapping on his window. Sleepily, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Sasuke standing outside his window. Slowly and quietly he pushed the arms of both twins aside and got up to the window and opened it.  
  
"What is it, Sasuke-chan?" asked Naruto sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. He became wide-awaken when a pair of lip pecked him on the forehead. "Sasuke-chan, not here! Wait for me!"  
  
Sasuke watch Naruto run off into the dark, the lighting was bad with enough light from the moon to see two sleeping kids on the futon. He scratched his head as he wondered whom those kids Naruto were sleeping with; he made a mental note to ask his blonde-haired friend about it later. "Let's go." Naruto was wearing a black T-shirt and shorts bring along a black casing and climbed out of the window, following Sasuke up to the rooftop.  
  
As they lay there on the roof, side-by-side, admiring the moon for it was red again. None of the duo saying a thing as both of them enjoy the music of the night and 'stars' added Naruto. Sasuke turned his head to the left toward Naruto to see the boy with closed eyes but not asleep.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Who were those two kids?"  
  
"Them? They are my siblings- a pair of twins - Hikari and Akira."  
  
"Siblings? Are you sure? But I thought you said your parents died soon after you were born? How can it be? " Asked Sasuke as he sat up, his eyes full of concern and curious.  
  
"Sasuke-chan, promise me that you would tell anyone this." Naruto put up his hand for pinky-deal.  
  
"I promised. I swear to the heart and to the stars above that I wouldn't tell a single song." Said Sasuke as he shook their pinky together.  
  
"Sasuke, my parents." Naruto sighed deeply before continuing, "My parents, they are alive."  
  
"Alive? Isn't that great?!" cheered Sasuke, happy for his friend that his parents are still alive, now he doesn't have to feel so along anymore  
  
"No.the thing is that my parents, they are the 4th Hokage and the lady." Sighed Naruto as he sat up to see a wide-eyed Sasuke, he then took out his wallet (A/n: Why is there a wallet with him?) and opened it to show him his little family picture "This is a picture that was given to me two years ago, remember the time when Kakashi called upon me when we had our camp?" Sasuke nodded and studied the picture. He had seen this picture too, among the many Uchiha's photo album but now he realized that the baby in the photo is Naruto, he looked closer and found that the baby too, had Naruto's whiskers.  
  
"Then how do you know that those kids are your siblings?" Asked Sasuke.  
"First thing, it was Kakashi who brought them here. Secondly, the first time when our eyes met together, there was something like a bonding between us. I don't know how to explain the feeling but it was great!" smiled Naruto as he remembered the eye contact between him and his brother. "Enough of the family thingy. Let's play some songs!" With that he happily pulling out his case from behind him and took out the Shamisen (1) and in Sasuke's case, he took out a Kagura-bue (2).  
  
Both instruments were often used in to Kabuki (3) plays, and it happened that both boys were attracted to the wonder of the Kabuki's music and have it that they must master the skill of playing the instrument so twice a week, every night both boys would quietly creep out above Naruto's rooftop and play the beautiful instrument.  
  
*&*&*&*&*  
  
Both Hikari and Akira's ears twitched before both blue eyes met mismatched blue-green ones, it wasn't long before the both of them climbed out of their futons, toward the sound of the music.  
  
"Naruto-aniki." mumbled out Akira as he rubbed his eyes to clear the dusts of sleepiness of his eyes.  
  
Both boys stopped playing their music to the stars and moon and stared at their new audiences.  
  
"Akira! Hikari! You guys should be in bed! What would mum said if she finds you out after bedtime?"  
  
Akira rubbed his head sheepishly as he grinned a foxy smile similar to his brother "Nah.she would find out, she far away to know that we are awake but don't worry we would not make her worry."  
  
"Naruto-aniki, that was some wonderful music you have there!!" smiled Hikari as she climbed into Naruto's lap, before tilting her head strangely at the dark-haired sitting beside her brother who continued playing the haunting melody of the Kagura-bue  
  
"OH!! I know who you are!" spoke up Akira in an interested voice as he pointed a finger at Sasuke who immediately stopped playing the Kagura- bue and stared at him. "You are Uchiha Sasuke!!"  
  
Sasuke blinked his eyes in surprise at the younger boy who looked so much like Naruto except for the long black ponytail "How do you know? Naruto told you?"  
  
"Nope, it was Kakashi-aniki!! He told us so much about the both of you guys, about how you guys are so close that he thinks that the both of you guys are lovers!! However he said, that you are very talent after all you came from the Uchiha clan. SHARINGAN!!" cried aloud a happy Akira, oblivious to the two deep blushing boys who turned from each other glare.  
  
"Ano." spoke Hikari as she continue to cuddle in the lap of her brother and looking up into the blue eyes of Naruto "Are you guys really lovers?"  
  
Sasuke gave a choke before stumbling out " Narutowhydon'tweplaysomemusicquickly!! I am sure the little ones watch to hear our performances." Ending his sentence with a nervous laugh then putting the Kagura-bue to his lip and started the opening song to 'The path of wind' (4). Naruto soon accompany him in the song, together they played the song into the night. Slowly one by one, both of them drifted off to sleep under the stars.  
  
&*&*&*&*  
  
Ring. went the digital alarm clock displaying 7:30am, signaling the time for the pony-tailed school teacher to wake up and brave another day with the little brats aka the 'future leaders of tomorrow'. A lazy hand reached from under the blanket and slammed down hard on the alarm clock to silent it. The owner then sighed in relief and rolled over to the vacant space of his space to find it occupied. His sleepy mind still not registering what was the 'lump' that was beside him until the 'lump' suddenly wrapped its arms around him as if it was hugging a teddy bear.  
  
A sleepy brown eye slowly opened to meet sleepy mismatched blue and red ones.  
  
"Morning, 'ruka-chan" the owner of the mismatched eyes greeted before dozing back again.  
  
"Morning, 'shi-chan" he greeted back sleepily. 'Ruka-chan?' 'Shi- chan?' Huh? What the hell!! On the side, Kakashi was also having the same thought. Kakashi immediately unwrapped his arms from around Iruka and both guys sat up straight, staring at each other before both of them let out a bloodcurdling scream into the morning, frightening nearby innocent little pigeons and waking the four kids sleeping above their roof.  
  
"Ah!" went Kakashi  
  
Before Iruka joined him with a louder "AHHH!"  
  
Iruka then leaned forward and pinched Kakashi's arm resulting with a small 'Ouch' from the silver-haired man. "What was that for!"  
  
"I am not dreaming.or am I?"  
  
"Baka, of course, you are not. I am back!" smiled Kakashi through his mask and a hand unknowing went to ruffled his messy hair.  
  
"So this isn't a dream and that Hatake Kakashi is really in front of me? To be more precise, in my bed? After a night of sleeping side by side?" gushed a blushing Iruka  
  
"Yeah." Smiled Kakashi, then suddenly he pulled down his mask showing a wide-eyed Iruka a more sincere smile and leaned forward to place a kiss on the surprised dolphin's lip then pulling away from him, giving him a small smile "Tadaima" (A/n: 'I am back' or 'I am home')  
  
Iruka wiped away the beaming tears of joy in his eyes and leaned forward to give his love a big 'welcome back' hug. "Okaeri! 'Shi-chan!" pushing Kakashi back to the bed so that he lying on top of Kakashi. His heart was bursting with joy, the man who he loved and disappeared two years ago had finally return from hell know where. Iruka then began to stroke Kakashi's cheek, his silver hair crush had definitely mature a lot, all the baby fats were gone replaced by tone muscles he then traced a finger over a scar over his left eye "Shi-chan, what is this? When did you get this?"  
  
Kakashi sighed and turned away from the finger, closing his eyes. "Two years ago, when I was leaving the village, I run into unfortunate Anbu members who fought with me thinking that I was a spy when I was on an actual mission."  
  
"So you were on a mission all this while"  
  
"Hai." and also.and also running away from you. Suddenly flashback of what he saw on the night two years ago came back to him. His eyes snapped opened and pushed Iruka off him, jumping off the bed and quickly putting on his mask.  
  
"Sorry Iruka." Iruka frowned when he heard that Kakashi was addressing him as 'Iruka' and not 'Ruka-chan'. "I am really sorry. I should have slept here. Don't worry, I will try and find an apartment as soon as possible. Err. I got to go now, I have to meet the Hokage soon." With that Kakashi immediately left the room and ignoring the calls of "Wait!" from the brown ponytail man. Iruka sighed deeply as he lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His tears flowing down his cheeks "Baka Iruka." he scolded himself "How can you expect him to come back and start over again since I was the main reason to cause him to leave the village." He rolled and cried into his pillow as the memories of finding out what happened to Kakashi.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^  
  
-Two years ago, the day after they (Itachi and Iruka) found out that Kakashi left.  
  
"Hey, Obita, Wait up!!" shouted Itachi over the din of the Jounin's canteen as he rushed to chase their missing silver hair's Anbu teammate and at the same time, he was dragging Iruka with him.  
  
"Yo, Itachi, what's up!" greeted Obita as he turned around to meet his two former academy classmate.  
  
"Nothing much, by the way have you seen Kakashi?"  
  
"Nope, heard that he run off the village the Anbu are looking for him."  
  
Both Itachi and Iruka stared wide eyes at each other before looking back at Obita who was happily gobbling down his lunch. "Ne, Obita, do you have any ideas that Kakashi have to run off?"  
  
Obita paused in his gobbling and looked up at them, a fork slowly poking at the mashed potatoes. "Hmm.I don't really have an idea."  
  
"Please, Obita! You are on the same team as him, you should know what is going on." Begged Iruka desperately as he slammed his fist down on the table; suddenly the thoughtful look on Obita was replaced by scornful look at the both guys sitting opposite him.  
  
"I remember now." Sneered Obita as he pointed his fork threatening at both Iruka and Itachi. "That night, I think you guys were supposed to have something of kind of camp, Kakashi made us to check you guys out first before we head off to our real mission. It was terrible, one minute he was happily joking about seeing his ' dolphin' and the next he was crying away. Can you imagine an Anbu member crying?! It is totally unheard of!!" shouted Obita angrily at them, pointing a finger at Iruka "Because of you, that he left the village! Kakashi was so in love with you, and you were so blind to see it then you have to go kiss some other guy and tell him how beautiful he was!" He then stood up, with his fork and bit of the remaining mashed potato, he flung it at them. "Good-bye" Then he left the canteen.  
  
"Wow.the mashed potato still taste as bad as ever." said Itachi as he wiped the mashed potato off his face, "Don't worry, we will do something about it. Don't cry now." Itachi then took the crying dolphin by the hands and disappeared out of the room.  
  
*&*&*&*&*  
  
"What? You want me to be a teacher? Why?"  
  
The third Hokage blew out the smoke at the silver haired Jounin's face "Because it is time then you retired from active Anbu duties and hit the classrooms to teach other younger kids. We need a genius like you to take on the future generations leaders of this village."  
  
"But I am young! Some Anbu members who are graying and in wheelchair are still doing active missions! Why do I have to retired!! And beside I am going to be stuck teaching a new generations of brats!!" grumbled Kakashi as he swiped at the smoke "Gosh, you better cut down on all those smoking!"  
  
"That is what everyone tells me." The third then put down the pipe and stare up at him "So what you want to do?"  
  
"I want to remain as an Anbu and continue doing missions. Any missions will do as long as I will always be away from this village."  
  
"Oh, you still have not forgotten what happened."  
  
"."  
  
The third Hokage smiled softly and folded his arm in front of his chest as he leaned back in his chair. "I see that you haven't forgotten. Well, I guess you can still continue your Anbu duties. *Sigh, I thought that it would be better if you were the teacher of Team 7 which is currently undertaken by Uchiha Itachi."  
  
"Team 7?"  
  
"Yeah, his brother Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara."  
  
"Oh. So when can I start with the mission?"  
  
"Up to you."  
  
"Good, can I start now?"  
  
"Sure.up to you" The Hokage sighed and muttered under his breath about how young people have all the strength to do all the work, and then he handed over a scroll to Kakashi who happily accepted it "Your first mission - sent this to Tsunade-san."  
  
"Okay." Kakashi smiled happily at the scroll in his hand, sending a scroll to Tsunade means that he got to be away from the village for the old hag for hard to find then he walked off to Iruka's home to pack up for his journey.  
  
&*&*&*  
  
Lucky for him, Iruka had to be at the academy to teach so there was no one home at all. He wondered about the two younger brats but pushed the thoughts back of his head, for he had to hurry before he meet anyone on the way.  
  
Quickly, he grabbed the bag he had dumped on the ground the day before after they returned to the leaf village and slung it over his shoulder, just as he opened the door, he came face to face with Iruka.  
  
"Kakashi! Where the hell you going?" asked a bewildered Iruka as he stared at the bag then at the owner's face.  
  
"On a mission."  
  
"What? So fast? I mean you just returned yesterday."  
  
"I am an Anbu and it is my duty to be active as soon as it permits I. Now if you must excuse me that I am running late" Said Kakashi coldly as he rudely pushed past the shocked and heartbroken teacher.  
  
"Kaka-" he stopped midway when suddenly the Anbu just vanished into a swirling of leaf which later spark into fire which magically disappeared, showing how angry the silver hair was.  
  
"Kakashi.I just wanted to say I am sorry"  
  
&*&*&*  
  
"Aniki."  
  
"Ah!" Itachi pointed a finger at Sasuke who scowled at him then sneered at his older brother "Itachi-SENSEI, why can't you just help us in this cleaning up so that we can finished faster than probably have more time to train? "  
  
"Oh, just shut up." Yawned Itachi as he lies down on the bank of the river, where they were assigned to clean up. Itachi had better things to do than help his stupid team clean up some murky water and that was to think about his next move on how to beat that kid Shikamaru in 'Go'  
  
"Hmmp, for someone who said that he hated playing 'Go'" Itachi then sighed when Shikamaru moved out of his mind to be replaced by a Silver hair Anbu. "Kakashi." he whispered, he heard about the return of Kakashi this morning from the loud mouth brat. 'Now Iruka is probably feeling heartbroken,' he thought then sighed before getting up "Hurry up, you stupid kids! I have to rush!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" shouted Naruto as he leaned backward to stretch his sorry back from bending over for a long period of time.  
  
"Hey, show some respect, I am your teacher after all." shouted back Itachi, as he waded into the river, not ever bothering to fold up his pants.  
  
"Oh yeah, some teacher you are!! You didn't even bother to help us!" screamed back Naruto as he flung an empty can at Itachi who caught it easily and threw it back at the blonde boy, hitting him squarely in the forehead.  
  
"Naruto-CHAN, could you kindly open your nice blue beautifully eyes that I am already in the stupid river, getting my pants wet and going to help you guys finish up?" sneered Itachi but he heard someone clearing his throat, he turned to see the creepy Gaara rubbing his temple "You know, Itachi-sensei, you could always rolled up for pants."  
  
"Oh? Never mind, it is already wet."  
  
"Man.Mom is definitely going to scream at you when we come home." Muttered Sasuke as he tried to hide a smile by bending over to pick at a plastic bag.  
  
"Oh, I forgot that I'm not going make it back home today as I remember that I got something on." said Itachi as he created some shadow clones to help him with the cleaning up.  
  
"Ooh, Itachi-sensei has a date!!" squealed Naruto.  
  
"Or some kind of a party." added Gaara  
  
"I am telling mum," said Sasuke.  
  
"Whatever you say, Mummy boy" said Itachi  
  
Both Gaara and Naruto giggled at the bright red face of Sasuke as he angrily picked up some cans and throw them into his basket behind him, all the while cursing about what luck he got, having his elder brother for a teacher.  
  
&*&*&*&*  
  
"Hey, Itachi, what are you doing here?" greeted Iruka as he looked up to see the Uchiha heir after filing in one of the earlier group's mission.  
  
"The mission report, dear dolphin." Smiled Itachi as he handed over the report to Iruka who happily took it and filed it with the rest.  
  
"Don't ever call me 'dear dolphin', you dumb weasel."  
  
"Ha.Anyway want to join me for a drink, I think we got someone to discuss about."  
  
Iruka frowned at Itachi before getting up to collect the whole stack of mission reports. "I am busy and I don't wish to talk."  
  
"Come on, Iruka-chan, this concerns your love life~"  
  
"Love life?"  
  
"Come on! You idiot, we all very well know that Iruka, you are totally into that scarecrow and somehow that scarecrow too, had the hots for you!" Laughed Itachi but stopped short when Iruka frowned at him and turned to walk away. "Iruka?"  
  
"Let me be alone for a moment." Said Iruka without even thinking back as he disappeared away.  
  
"Maa.what a headache." sighed Itachi "Ah well, I guess, I will head back now."  
  
&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Kakashi sighed softly, he had seen the sorry look on Iruka's face before he left his mission and guilt began to tear away in his heart however still, he managed to complete all his missions that were assigned to him that morning and was now making his way to long forgotten favourite hideout which was on top of the Hokages' monument.  
  
Never expecting that someone would be there at his spot, he gave a sound of disappointment but move closer to see who was the intruder whom seemed strangely familiar from the back. With that ponytail and the standing posture of which the person was standing cross-legged and leaning forwarding to the setting sun lowering it way, to make night for the Leaf Village.  
  
Before he could stopped himself, his body self-consciously make its way toward the guy and wrapped both arm around the person, burying his head into the back of the neck, breathing in the familiar scent of mint and lime. A tear slide down his check and dripped onto the pony-tail's neck.  
  
"I am sorry.Iruka-chan." he muttered before collapsing to the ground and starting sobbing hard on his knees.  
Iruka was shocked to see Kakashi crying for this is the first time he was seeing the silver hair crying. Slowly he kneeled before Kakashi, a hand reaching out to wipe away the tears after which he brought Kakashi to his chest in a comforting embrace.  
  
"Shh.Anbu don't shed tears." He whispered softly into Kakashi's ear "Shi-chan, I am really sorry too.I hurt you too much." Then Iruka reached behind to untie the knot of the headband, letting the headband to drop to the group, closing the gap between them; he placed a gentle kiss on Kakashi's forehead.  
  
Kakashi opened both eyes to the kiss "Iruka."  
  
"Shh." Said Iruka placing a finger on his covered lip "I am trying to make up to you after all this years." Iruka then pulled down the mask and drew in a deep breath, this was the first time ever he was seeing the 'real' Kakashi for once. Kakashi's lip was slightly wide open in surprise at someone pulling down his mask, he was about to say something when Iruka captured those lips, kissing him softly, waiting for the receiver to response back.]  
  
After two long years of being separated, the lovers sat together and kissed under the velvet sky, being watched by a gloom Itachi, who got up and gave a slight smirk to the couple and walk away. Blood seeping down on the bitten lip, he bit earlier as he watch in jealousy and sadness as his two friends kissed passionately. The passion that was missing in the kiss when both Iruka and him kissed, two years ago was finally shown between both the scarecrow and the dolphin.  
  
"Maa.What should I do now?" The heir of the Uchiha sighed softly to himself as he began his way home, daydreaming about a certain Jounin lady teacher with red eyes like his. "Maybe I should just be straight for the sake of continuing the clan."  
  
TBC  
  
A/n: A big SORRY for keeping you guys for waiting so long, I was busy with Christmas, then with the stupid dog, now the new school year. Woohoo, I am so deadbeat.all the teachers are evil, absolutely evil.  
  
The beginning of the new school year means that I going to struck doing homework and studying and this means that I going to have less time for writing fics so bear with the waiting as I slowly upload the rest of the chappies and other fics..  
  
Groan, I smell the ending of 'Orphan's love' soon, probably, maybe, I don' know. I am going start a new sequel or something and warning, beware of angst in the next chapter.-___-,  
  
By the way, anyone could tell me where I could find the scanlation of 'Tennis no Ohjisama' aka ' Prince of tennis'? I am totally into them now, just finished watch esp 85 and now wanna check out the manga.. ^__^..  
  
Oh yeah, did anyone watched the 'The Last Samurai' yet? If you have not, be sure to go and watch it coz it rocks~!! It is so touching.esp in the last part.sniff sniff.  
  
Once again, thanks a lot for reviewing and reading this fic~!!  
  
This is ginji-ban signing out. after explaining some stuff and replying the reviews  
  
Shamisen - It is string instrument, something like the violin but only that it has three strings, which are plucked with a large plectrum. Used in Kabuki, Bunraku and other performing arts. There are almost 20 different types of Shamisen, each with a different pitch and timbre.  
  
Kagura-bue - It is a flute instrument, also used in Kabuki and other performing arts.  
  
Kabuki - A type of stage play, using various dance and puppets, used in telling of a folktale or an important part of an ancient history.  
  
The background music of 'My Neighbour Totoro', very beautiful and relaxing piece. I like it a lot!!  
  
Reviewers' corner  
  
Hmm.Gomen ne, since I am doing this on me friend's laptop, I can't reply to all the happy little reviews I received but I will be sure to answer all of them in the next chappie anyway a super thanks a lot for reviewing and a super big sorry for making you guys to wait so long and it was such a short chapter.man, go ahead and kill ginji-chan.. 


End file.
